The Counterpart with Eyes of Blue
by DSpaceZ
Summary: There was a fifth dimension: The Earth. When a guy meets a girl from another dimension, he is thrown into the world of Arc-V. First actual story to write and English is not my home language, so sorry if i make a mistake or repeat too much of the same thing. SerenaxOCxRuri. Rated T, but might have a lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street. I was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes with red stripes. I had short Brown hair and gray eyes. Yes i know, my choice in clothes in strange but i like these colors, so i wear this combination. I just got out of a party with my friends since i couldnt stand being there anymore. Now dont get me wrong, i like my friends, but when they party, things get a bit… out of hand.

When my apartment was in my eyesight, i saw a bright light behind the building. Curious, i went and took a look. I saw a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon. She was wearing a red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which was worn over a black shirt with purple-brown colar. She was also wearing a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she was wearing brown boots. I also noticed she was wearing a pink shield on her left wrist. She was sitting against a wall, sweating. I ran towards her

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down. She opened her eyes. It seems it was even a struggle to keep them open. "…Run…" She said weakly. "What? I cant leave you!" I said. "You idiot…" She said "If you… dont get out of here… he is going to card you." I blinked in counfusion "Card me? Whats that? And who are you talking ab-" I tried to say, but then the same light appeared. Out of it came a man with gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with four visible pouches on the chest area and sleeves, over a black shirt and what appear to be bandages covering his arms. He was also wearing gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. He also was wearing a silver pendant around his neck. He also had a shield on his left wrist. "Serena-sama, im here to take you back to Academia." The man said. "Serena?" i asked in confusion. "Is that your name?" I said, looking at the girl. She nodded. "Forget about it Barret. Im not going back to Academia." She said, trying to get up, but failed as she tripped. Luckily, i catched her before she kissed the ground. "Woah, easy there." I said. "If you insist on resisting, i have no choice but to use force." He said, activating his device, spawning a orange blade. "But considering the state you are in, you are in no condition to duel." He said. I looked at her. He was right. She looked like she was about to pass out at any moment. Wait a minute. Did he just say 'duel'? As in 'duel' in Yu-Gi-Oh!? At first i thought it was impossible, but then again i just saw two people appear out of nowhere with crazy anime hair, so I had to make sure.

"Hey… Barret right?" i said, getting his attention. He nodded "Yes?" He asked "When you say 'duel', you are going to duel with what?" I asked, trying to confirm my suspicions. "With what? With our cards, of course!" Barret said, annoyed. "Ever heard of Duel Monsters?" He asked, with sarcasm in his voice. _DING_. And just like that, my suspicions were confirmed. I watched the anime from the original to Zexal. I even played the game. Although that i didnt have the time to play recently and my deck not being the best one. "You should get out of here, kid. This has nothing to do with you. If you walk away, i'll pretend i didnt see anything." Barret said, his eyes closed. I thought for a minute, then had an idea. "How about we make a deal then?" i asked, getting his attention. "What kind of deal?" He asked. "We duel. If i win, you leave Serena alone. But if you win, you get to do the 'card' thingy without me even hesitating." I explained. Barret looked at me in suprise. "You do realize that being carded means you will be stuck in a card, right? Why risk it for someone who you dont even know?" He asked. "No, i didnt. And what kind of person would i be, if i let someone be kidnapped in front of my face?" I get, getting slightly angry at the last part. Barret looked at me again in wide shock before he smirked. "You are a noble person. Very well, lets duel!" He said with conviction. "Ready your duel disk and your deck!" I flinched "Yeah about that…" i said "Can i borrow your duel disk and your deck for a little while?" I asked, smiling sheepishly. I then heared a large THUD in front of me. I saw barret face planted in to the ground legs upwards. _Huh, so thats what an anime fall look like._ "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Barret yelled, angry. "YOU CHALLENGED ME TO A DUEL, YET YOU DONT HAVE A DUEL DISK NOR A DECK!?" "You… are…an…idiot" Serena muttered, a frown on her head. She then went limp in my arms. She must have lost conciousness. "Oh come on, either way its a win-win for you right?" I asked Barret, taunting him. "You are right. Neither of you can beat me, so lets get this over with." He said, still irritated. I looked towards Serena"Sorry, just going to borrow them for a while." I apologized, taking her duel disk off her wrist, putting on my own wrist. _Wow, its lighter than it looks._ I thought. "All right, where do i turn it on?" I said to no one in particular, touching random places. When i touched the screen, a robotic voice said Duel Mode On! And a blue blade appeared. "All right, its on. Lets do this!" I yelled towards Barret. "Very well" He said, "But before that, to make sure no one interrupts us…" He said, throwing a small cube to the ground between us. Then a small barrier, getting bigger and bigger, passing through me. "What is this?" I asked, seeing the barrier stop after passing Serena, fading. "This sphere keeps any noise from this duel to be heard outside this a barrier. No one will be able to see what is going on from outside." He explained. "Neat." I said. _Shit, now its up to me to finish this._ I thought.

DUEL!

"I shall go first." Barret said. "My turn! From my hand, I activate Beastborg Fusioner. With this, i can use monsters on my side of the field or in my hand Fusion Summon one "Beastborg"." He explained. "I shall fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in my hand."

 ** _Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon. Come forth. Level 6. Beastborg Panther Predator!_** _ **(Beastborg Panther Predator, LV 6, ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000, Machine/Fusion/Effect)**_

 **(Note: Im not going to describe the cards design, thats just too much text.)**

"Wow" I said. This was so cool! Im actually dueling! _Calm down, you are in a life-or-death situation. You can fanboy about it later._ I thought, getting serious.

"I activate Panther Predator's effect!" Barret exclaimed. "Once per turn: I can inflict damage equal to half of this cards ATK!" He said, his monster shooting a beam from his chest towards me. I shielded myself putting the duel disk up in front, blocking the beam. **(Me: 4000-800=3200)** _HOLY SHIT. THAT WAS REAL DAMAGE!_ I thought, shaking. Barret noticed this"Do you see now what you are dealing with? I suggest you give up. No one will judge you if you walk away." He said. I then started laughing. "Whats so funny?" He asked. "This is amazing! That was a real beam! Im actually dueling! This my dream come true." I said, enjoying this situation. "You are a weird individual. I set two cards and end my turn." He said.

"Okay, my turn! I draw!" I said, drawing. _Okay, lets see what deck im- What the hell are these cards!? Moonlight? I never heard of this. Wait_ I though, noticing a familiar card in my hand. _Polymerization? Is this a Fusion deck? Let me see my extra deck._ Thought, touching a button on my touch screen, which displayed my field and my opponents, that said 'Extra'. I was right. It was a pure Fusion deck, only problema was- _Only one fusion monster, seriously!? Okay, lets see if i can do something with this hand._ I thought, looking at the requirements to summon this monster and the effect of my cards. "You do realize you will lose if you dont play a card right?" Barret said, clearly impatient. "S-Sorry!" I said. _Okay here goes nothing._ "From my hand, i activate Polymerization!" I said. "I fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand!" _Okay, summoning chant, summoning chant… Got it!_

 ** _Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (Moonlight Cat Dancer, LV 7: ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000 Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect)_**

Barret was shocked. "To be able to Fusion Summon on his first try. Who is this man?" He asked himself. "I then activate the effect of Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, i can Special Summon a 'Moonlight' monster from my hand. Come! Moonlight Blue Cat in Defense Mode!" ** _(Moonlight Blue Cat, LV 4: ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200 Beast-Warrior / Effect)_** "I activate Blue Cat's Effect! When this card is special summoned, i can target a Moonlight Monster i control and double his original ATK!" I said. **_(Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-4800.)_** "I then Normal Summon Moonlight White Rabbit." **_(Moonlight White, LV 2: ATK: 800, DEF: 800 Beast-Warrior /Effect)_** "White Rabbit Effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, i can Special Summon a Moonlight monster from my Graveyard, and special summon it in Def Mode. I summon another Blue Cat!" I said, my second Blue cat appearing. "I then activate White Rabbit other Effect! I can return Spell/Traps card from your field to your hand for each MoonLight on the field, except herself. Since i have 3, i choose Beastborg Fusione rand your two Set cards!" I said. White Rabbit slammed her hammer on the ground, making the three cards on the field disappear. Barret returned them to the hand. "I then activate Cat Dancer effect! By tributing White Rabbit, she can now attack all your monsters, twice each. And when she declares an attack, You receive 100 Damage!"I said, White Rabbit disappearing, making Cat Dancer glow." Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack BeastBorg Panther Predator!" I yelled, pointing at said monster. Cat Dancer then blasted Panther Predator. Barret was being pushed due to the shockwave. **(Barret: 4000-100=3900)** "Again. Attack Panther Predator!" Cat Dancer attacked again, this time destroying the monster. **(Barret: 3900-100= 3800)** "When Panther Predator is destroyed by battle, i can summon its Fusion Materials back to the field" Barret said, Special summoning Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel **(Panther Warrior, LV 4, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600 Beast-Warrior/Effect) (Dark Sentinel, LV 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800 Machine/Effect)** "It seems you forgot. Cat Dancer can attack all your Monsters! Go Cat Dancer! Attack them both twice!" I yelled, Cat Dancer making a bigger blast than before, destroying both Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel, Barret received damage from the shockwaves and fel to the ground on his back. **(Barret: 3800-100= 3700) (Barret: 3700-100= 3600) (Barret: 3600-100= 3500) (Barret: 3500-100= 3400)** "I set one card and end my turn. Cat Dancer Atk returns to normal" **(Cat Dancer,ATK: 4800 = 2400).** Barret then got up and smirked.

"Impressive. You are using this deck for the first time and you are using it like you own it from the we werent on opposite sides, you would make a valuable ally." He said. "Why thank you." I bowed. Barret expression then hardened. "But enough talk! Its my turn. I draw! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards" He said, drawing. He looked at the cards and frowned _Looks like i cant do anything to win. Even so, im bringing him down with me, or at least stop Serena-Sama from leaving from this Dimension._ He thought _._ "I activate Fusion Reverse! By returning Panther Predator to my Extra Deck, i can summon its materials back to the field." He said, Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel returning to the field. I then activate BeastBorg Fusioner once again! I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel! Fusion Summon! BeastBorg Panther Predator!" He continued, summoning his monster again. He then started pressing a few buttons. _What is he doing?_ I thought "I once again activate Panther Predator. I deal half his ATK as damage!" He said, sanpping out of my thoughts. His monster fired a beam, but this time it was green. I once agains shielded myself with the Duel Disk. I think i saw it light up a little. **(Me: 3200-800= 2400)** _Must be my imagination._ I thought. _Perfect. With the virus that Panther Predator shooted, now that Duel DIsk cant cross dimensions._ Barret thought. "Battle! I attack Moonlight Blue Cat with my monster! Industrial Savage!" Barret said, Panther Predator swinging his sword, destroying Blue Ca tinto particles of light. "I then set three cards face-down. I end my turn." He said.

 _Strange, that turn seemed… different from his previous one. Perhaps its because of his face downs?_ I thought, looking at his face-downs. "Well, i never know unless i try! My turn! I draw!" I said, drawing dramatically. I looked at the card i drew and my eyes widened. _Perfect!_ I thought. "I activate the Spell card, Moonlight Fragrance! I special Summon one Moonlight onster from my grave! I choose White Rabbit." I said, White Rabbit appearing. "I activate its effect. I target two of your cards in your Spell/Trap Zone and return them to the hand!" I said, _Okay, i have to choose wisely. I need to get rid of the one he needs._ I thought. "I choose those two!" I said, pointing at the ones in the far left. They both disappeared and Barret added them to his hand. I didnt know if i was sucessuful or not since his face didnt show any emotion. "Screw it. I activate Cat Dancer effect! I tribute White Rabbit to attack all your monsters twice! I switch Blue Cat to ATK." I said. _Its now or never._ I thought. "Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer attack Beasborg Panther Predator!" I said. "With its effect, you take-" I said but then was interrupted by Barret. "I activate my trap! BeastBorg-Medal of Honor! When my BeastBorg Fusion Monster is targeted for an attack, i can destroy my monster and special summon its fusion materials." He said, Panther Predator disappearing into particles of light, opening a hole in the ground. Out of it came Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel. "Then we receive damage equal to the Atk of the monsters summoned!" He said. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "The sum of the monsters is 3500, so we both lose! Im taking you down with me!" Two balls of energy came out of the two monsters, merging creating a massive explosive. "Are you sure?" I said, smiling. "What?" Barret said, suprised. "Trap activate. Moonlight Shield! When any player might receive effect damage this turn, by tributing a Moonlight monster that damage becomes 0." I said, the explosion being confided in a small orb of light, resembling a moon. "Then, the amount of damage negated is added to a Moonlight Monster!" I added. "But i can only attack with that monster and damage you take is halved. But Its more than enough! Since 7000 amount of damage was negated, my Cat Dancer gains 7000 ATK points!" **_(Moonlight Cat Dancer, ATK 2400-9400)._** "IMPOSSIBLE. 9400 ATK!?" Barret exclaimed. "GO, CAT DANCER! FULL MOON CREST!" I yelled. Cat Dancer grabbed the ball containing the explosion and used ir as a larger attack. The attack engulfed both Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel, destroying them both. The attack sent Barret flying towards a wall cracking it. **(Barret: 3400-3700=0) Winner: Me.**

I walked towards Barret, who was laying down on the ground. "I won." I said. "As promised, you will leave Serena alone." Barret struggled to get up, but he couldnt. "All right. Im a man of my word." He said. "But know this: the Professor wont stop until he gets Serena back." _The Professor?_ I thought. "Who are you-" I couldnt finish my sentence as he suddendly turned into particles and dissapeared. "-talking about?" I finished. I turned around and noticed the wreck that was caused during the duel. "Man, even though no one heard it, i bet someone will see this." I sighed. "Anyway, i better get Serena into safety." I said, going near Serena. She was still unconscious. I carried her on my back with her head on my shoulder. If anyone were to see this, they would probably call the cops, so thank god its so late and nobody is around.

With a bit difficulty, i was able to get Serena into my apartment. Well, it isnt excaly My apartment. Its more my family's apartment. My sister was out of the country and my parents were on a business trip in England, so i was used to being alone. I carried Serena to my living room. It had a dining table, a three-person couch, a one-person couch, a chair,a TV. It also connected to my dad's temporary office when he works at home. I laid her down on the couch, and i sat next to the couch next to it, deep in thought. _Well, let me process what just happened. This girl appeared out of nowhere. Another guy came out of nowhere. I dueled, which was freaking awesome by the way, defeated the guy. Thats all i understand so far. I have so many questions. 1. Who is the Professor and why does he/she want Serena? 2. What the hell is Academia. 3. What the fuck am i going to do now!?._ I growled in annoyance not being able to come up with a solution. _Screw it. I'll think better tomorrow. I hope Serena answers my questions._ I thought, my eyes getting heavy. Not wanting to change and going to bed, i fell asleep on the couch.

"Where am i?" I said to no one. There was nothing here, like i was in a dark void or something. I then heard a large cry. Suddendly, a large light appeared. I shielded my eyes due to the brightness. When i opened them, i saw a large white dragon with blue eyes in front of me, glaring at me. Wait a minute. A WHITE DRAGON WITH BLUE EYES!? "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!? " I exclaimed. The dragon roared. I covered my ears due to the volume. Another light blinding light appeared, this time engulfing everyting.

I woke up, sweating. Serena was still unconcious. _Im swear to god im gonna go blind_ _from so much lights!_ I thought. _But what was that dream. I saw what appeared to be Blue-Eyes, but thats impossible. I never played Blue-Eyes before!_ Then i noticed something in my hand. It was a deck! I looked at the top card and my eyes widened. It was Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "So it wasnt a dream…" I muttered. I felt my eyes getting heavier again. I fel asleep. Lets hope i dont get blinded again!

Serena groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "What happened?" She said. "Last thing i remember is dueling outsider of Academia, and appearing on some sort of alley." She added, putting her hand on her face, feeling a slight headache."More importantly, where am i?" She said. "This doesnt look like Academia." She heard a noise. Seeing her duelisk on a coffee table nearby, she grabbed it, ready for an attack. She walked slowly towards the sound. She also smelled something nice. _Must be coming from the kitchen._ She thought. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a guy cooking something. He had his back turned to Serena, so he didnt see her coming.

"Who are you!?" She demanded "Are you with Academia!?" The man jumped a bit in suprise. He turned around with wide eyes, before smiling and returned to cooking. "Oh, its you. You scared me for a minute. I see you are doing better." I said. "Last night?" She asked. "Yeah, you came out of nowhere, sweating and almost losing conciousness." I explained. "Then a guy named Barret came and try to take you back. I beat him in a duel with your deck and he disappeared. I then carried you to my apartment and here we are." I finished. She seemed shocked. "You beat Barret!?" She said. "And with my Deck!?" I wanted to cover my ears, but i couldnt because of the cooking. "Yes, now can you keep it down? You will wake the entire building with your shouting." I said. "How do i know you are not lying? How do i know im not back at Academia?" She asked, readying her Duel Disk. "Look outside. I dont know what the view from Academia looks like, but it must be different from this place." I said. She walked towards a window, keeping her gaze on me. She took a peak outside and her eyes widened.

 _There is no ocean nearby. Even from the cities near Academia, you could see the water from any angle._ "What dimension is this?" She asked. "Dimension? What are you talking about?" I said, confused. She sighed. "What is the most famous summoning method in this city?" She asked. _Please say XYZ. Please say XYZ. Please say XYZ._ She thought. I thought for a minute and said. "All of them are famous. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz. Except for Ritual." I said. She seemed shocked. "So this must be standard…" she muttered. "I dont know if this helps, but…" i said, snapping out of her thoughts. "But we dont have Duel Disks in this 'dimension', as you like to cal it." She seemed shocked. _Thats impossible. While i didnt go to the other dimensions, i read about them in Academia and they all had Duel Disks in their Dimensions. All though Standard and Synchro dueled a bit differently, but i cant recall how._ She thought. "Anyway, i think its my turn to ask questions. But first…" I said, putting some bacon and eggs on two plates. "Lets eat!"

"Im not hungry" She said, but then her stomach growled. She blushed in embarassment. "Fine. But how do i know thats not poisoned or drug?" She asked, glaring at me. "Im no expert on drugs or poison, but i think if i cooked from the same pan and drugged it, both plates would be drugged." I said, sweatdropping. She opened her mouth with a retort, but i cut her off. "If you still doubt me, you can choose which plate to eat from." This seemed to shut her up. "Fine." She said, grabbing a plate and going towards a table in the kitchen. We both started eating breakfast. "This is really good!" she said, stars in her eyes. I scrathed my head in embarassment. "Thanks. Since im sometimes alone, i have to cook for myself." She looked at me funny. "You dont have a family?" She asked. "I do, but my parents are most time away on business trips so im most of the time alone. But im used to it" I smiled, but then turned serious. "Now i have a couple of Questions for you." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "First of all. Who are you and where do you come from?" I asked. "Im Serena and i come from Academia, in the Fusion Dimension." She said. "Again with the Dimensions. What are those?" I asked, getting annoyed. "There are four Dimensions which were named after their summoning methods with the exception of one, who has all of them: Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard." She said. "Okaaaay, which Dimension is this?" i asked. "Thats what i would like to know. Since you said you dont have Duel Disks here, this might not be one of the four. So there might be more than five Dimensions. " She added. "Okay, what is Academia? What is their goal? Who is the Professor and why did he want you back?" I asked multiple questions. "Basically, Academia is a school in the Fusion Dimension. It trains people to become Duel Soldiers. Their purpose is to unite all four Dimensions, or in this case, five, into one. The Professor is the leader of Academia. The reason he wanted me back was because he never lets me leave Academia. My comrades were receiving a mission to invade the XYZ Dimension and i wanted to join them. The professor wouldnt let me. So i tried to escape that place. Unfortunately, he expected me to do this and ambushed me, along with other elites." She explained, pausing for breathing and letting that to sink in for a bit.I signaled her to continue. "I dueled them and beat them, but when i was almost escaping, one of them threw a smoke bomb at me. It mus have had something there to knock me out in case i inhaled it. Luckily, i was able to teleport befor i passed thats everyting i guess." She ended, almost out of breath. "This might seem hard to believe at first, but-" "I believe you" I interrupted. "What?" was all she said, shocked. "Well, you came out of nowhere. You seem not to know this place and since i was able to duel last night, theres too much proof to deny it." I explained. "Bu when you say 'invade', what do you exactly mean?" I asked, a bit angry. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All i know is that its to fulfill Academia noble goal on creating a utopia." She said. "Thats why i wanted to join them. I wanted to prove myself to the Professor." She clenched her fist. "Well, i cant exactly say that you can create an Utopia by invading the place, but i cant really talk since i dont know what happened there." I said.

We finished breakfast and wento twards the living room. "Well thanks for the meal and the save back there, but i have a mission i need to fulfill." She said. I sighed. While wanted to persuade her from not participating in a war, i had no way of stopping her"Well, take care Serena." I said. "You too" She smiled. She started pressing a few buttons on her duel disk and…. nothing happened. "Why isnt it working?" She said, angry. "Whats wrong?" i asked. "The travel function is locked." She said, then widened her eyes and grabbed my shirt. "What did you do!?" She exclaimed. "M-Me!? I-I didnt do-" I realised something. _Wait a minute, the green beam from last night._ "That bastard!" I exclaimed. "Who?" She asked, confused, letting go of my shirt. "When i dueled Barret, he did something. He pressed something on his Dueld disk and his monster fired a green beam. That must have been a virus." I said. "Dammit! Elites use this kind of program to stop others from leaving the Fusion Dimension without permission. And the worst part is that it can only be unlocked by the person who did it." She exclaimed, punching the Wall. "But that means…" I said. "Unless Barret comes back or i find a Duel Disk from Academia, im stuck here for now. But knowing the professor, he might send a whole army here, so it wont take long" She finished. I sighed. _Great. Just what i needed. A girl that looks like she came out of an anime living here. And whats worst is that i might get caught up in a war!_ I thought. "Well, looks like we are going to be roomates!" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah." She said, rolling her eyes. "It will be a pleasure living with you…" She said sarcastically, but then stopped. "I never got your name." She said. She was right. I never said my name. "The name is Zarc." I said. "Well Zarc, it will be a pleasure living with you. Oh by the way…" she said, leaning closer, kissing me on the cheek. "That was for saving me." She said, giggling. _And here i thought the situation couldnt get weirder._ I thought sighing mentally. "Well, we have a whole weekend for ourselves, so lets hang out a bit." I said, but then i sniffed the air. "But first i think you should take a bath. Your clothes stink." I added, pinching my nose. "Fine. I need to relax a bit anyway." She said, taking off her jacket and pulling her shirt. "WOAH THERE!" I yelled, grabbing her arms, stopping her. "Whats wrong? You said i should take a bath." She said, oblivious to the situation. "Yeah, but do it in the bathroom where i cant see!" I yelled. "Ever heard of human decency!?" She rolled her eyes "Whatever." She said, picking her jacket and walking towards the bathroom. I sighed in relief _This is going to be a looooooong weekend._ I thought.

While Serena was showering, i decided to think about the dream last night. _What was that dream? The dark void, Blue Eyes appearing out of nowhere and then suddendly i have a deck in my hand._ _Maybe i should take a look and see if there is a clue or something._ I thought, grabbing the deck that was next to me. The first card was Blue-Eyes. I then looked at the next card. Another Blue Eyes. I looked at the next one and what do you know? Another Blue Eyes _Geez, any more Blue Eyes?_ I thought, looking at the next card. My eyes widened. It was… nothing. The card was completely white. _What the hell?! The only cards in this decks are three monsters!?_ I thought in annoyance. _How the hell am i supposed to-_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when my doorbell rang. _Who in their right minds rings a doorbell on a Saturday morning?_ I thought, going to the door. When i opened, an officer was standing there. "Excuse me, but is this the residence of Zarc?" The officer asked. I wasnt suprised. My dad put my name in the contract of the house in case something happened and he wasnt here. "Yes it is. How can i help you?" I asked. "Well, i dont know if you heard, but theres been what appeared to be an explosion near your building." The officer said. I flinched _Shit! I completely forgot about that!_ I thought. "So im seeing questioning the residents. I already questioned everyone in the building, except you. Would you mind if i asked a few questions?" He asked, but i was pretty sure he was oing to ask them anyway if i said no. "Sure. Go ahead." I answered. "Very well. Does anyone else live here?" He asked. "I live by myself. My mom and dad are on a business trip." I said. "Did you hear or see anything suspicious last night?" He asked, writing everything on a small notebook like in those detective movies. _Okay, think fast! Barret said that the barrier stopped any sound to be heard and anything to be seen from outsider the barrier. So i just have to play it cool._ "No, Officer. I didnt." I answered. "Where were you last night at 2:00 AM?" He asked. "Coming from a party." I answered. "Can anyone confirmed that?" He asked. "My friends at the party. I can give you the names after the questions." I said. "Thank you. Did you come home alone? Perhaps with a woman?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously. _Thats odd. He asked that in a very specific way._ I thought. "I came home by myself." I answered. He stopped writing. "Mr Zarc. We have footage from the security camera near your building showing you going behind the building by yourself and coming out with a woman on your back. Care to explain?" He said, his eyes focused on me. _Shit, this isnt a questioning at all! He is trying to arrest me! How do i explain that i dueled and interdimensional elite duelist!?_ I thought "I… uh.. i mean…" I stuttered. "Mr Zarc, We would like to ask you further questions down at the station. If you could kindly-" The officer said, being interrupted by a voice.

"Zarc, who is that at the door?" Serena said, wearing the same clothes as before, only without the jacket. "Just a few officers,Serena. Asking some questions about what happened _last night._ " I said, putting an emphasis on the last two words. Serena eyes widened. _The duel must have left markings._ The officer eyed Serena suspiciously. "I thought you said you lived here by yourself." He said. "And i do. She is just a friend who spents here the night sometimes." I answered, half lying. "Mr Zarc, can you explain to me why you went behind your building by yourself and came out with this girl on your back?" He asked. "I-" I said. ". Sometimes i like to sleep in Zarc place since its more comfortable, but since he wasnt home, i went behind the building and waited. I must have fallen asleep there." Serena said, cutting me officer eyed me suspiciously _Oh come on. He cant honestly believe i kidnapped her! Well, i kinda did, but still!_ "Very well. we have a warrant to search the place. If you could please cooperate…" He said, making a gesture to make him walk in. "Go right ahead." I said allowing him to go in. The officer then made a gesture to someone at the end of the hall. Two officers came out with two dogs. Probably to try to find drugs. _They cant honestly believed i drugged her_! I thought. This is just ridiculous.

After the cops searched the place, they found out there was nothing out of ordinary. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Zarc." He said, bowing a bit and leaving "Its not a problem." I said, closing the door. After a few seconds of silence i said. "Other than the fact that the guy accused me of kidnapping you." I said, looking at Serena. "Me? Why?" She asked. "He told me that one of the security cameras caught me going behind the building empty handed, then came out with you on my back." I explained. "Oh no, they didnt see the duel, did they?" She asked, worried. "Nah, if they did see the duel, we would be in jail by now." I said, completely confident. "Whew, thank god." She sighed in relief. "Well, now what do we do?" She asked. "Well, i could show you around town. See what is beyond dueling." I said. She thought for a second and then nodded. "Very well, lets go." She said, walking towards the door. "Wait!" I yelled. "What?" she asked. "Wear these" I said, showing her some sunglasses and a hat. She was puzzled. "Why would i wear that?" She asked. "In case Academia sends anyone as a spy, they wont recognize you." "I can handle whatever they send at me!" She said. "Can you handle 1000 soldiers?" I asked, knowing i trapped her. She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Fine." She said, taking the hat and the sunglasses.

I showed Serena around town, talking about its history and famous places. We had lunch at a shopping mall nearby. I laughed when she saw the different types of food you could eat. After that, we walked around the shopping mal, showing her the stores and their varieties of items.

When we got back to the apartment the sun was setting down. When we got inside, I flopped on the couch. "Man, that was the longest walk ever! My feet are killing me!" I said, rubbing my feet. "I had fun. You showed me there are stuff more importante than Dueling." She said, smiling. "Well, you are welcome. Hey, the night is still young, we can still have some fun. How about a movie?" I suggested. "That would be nice. I liked the one that showed that guy in a red mask kicking someones ass." She said. "Oh you mean Deadpool? My, you have good taste." I said. "But thats the sequel. Let me make some popcorn and watch the first one." I said as i got up and went to the kitchen "Okay." She said. We had a blast watching the movie. I nearly choked on the popcorn when she asked what Deadpool meant when he said 'Im touching myself tonight.' We laughed at every joke he made, except some of the dirty ones, which Serena asked everytime what he meant. I almost died due to too much laughter and almost chocking to death. The movie ended.

"Man, that was… something. " She said, wiping tears from her eyes due to too much laughing. "Its amazing how they can have an awesome and serious movie, but at the same time hilarious and stupid." She explained. "Yeah, the guy who invented Deadpool is a genius." I said. I then glanced at my phone, looking at the time. "Man, its that late already? We should go to bed." I said, getting up. "Yeah, we should." She said, laying on the couch. "You are not sleeping there." I said. "Then where am i going to sleep? Unless you want me to sleep in the same bed as you." She said, oblivious of what she was implying.

I flinched. _Maybe. Its not a bad- NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! SHOO!_ I thought. "NO! GOD NO! You can sleep in my parents room. Its basically brand new since they dont use it a lot." I said looking at her. "You are also not sleeping wearing that. It will stink if you wear the same clothes over and over again" I said. "Then what do you want me to do? Sleep naked?" She asked, again oblivious to what she was saying. _Yeah, you could that. Even sleep with -NO! BAD THOUGHTS AGAIN! GO AWAY!_ I thought, tilting my head up so that i dont get a nosebleed at the image i was getting. "No, i'll blend you one of my pijamas." I said, hoping that she doesnt find it weird. "Okay." She said. _Thank Ra._ I thought. "Well, then lets go." I said. We went towards the rooms. I let her borrow one of my pijamas and once again, i had to stop her from stripping in front of me! "Goodnight!" She said from my parents room. "Goodnight!" I responded. _Why do i get the feeling this is just the beggining?_ I thought, falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Im changing the POV from 1st person to 3rd person, but maybe only or this chapter just to see how it looks.**

In an Island completely surrounded by water, lies a school where thousands of people go to. This is Academia. We are in a throne room where we see a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes. He wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. He also has a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. His perhaps most noticeable traits are the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head.

This man is Akaba Leo, the most powerful man in Academia. In front of him is Barret, kneeling. "Professor, forgive me for my failure of bringing back Serena-Sama. Please give me one more chance and i shall not fail you." He said. "Vey well Barret, i will give you one more chance." Professor said. "Thank you very much!" Barret said. "But not this time. Even though you failed your mission, you were still able to give me new information on a new dimension. I shall study this dimension and think of a new mission for you." Professor said. "You are dismissed." He finished. Barret nodded and left the room. When he left, Akaba Leo sighed. _Why is there a fifth dimension? I thought 'she' separated them into 4._ He thought, looking at readings of the dimension Barret was in. After thinking for a few minutes, his eyes widened. _Wait, instead of splitting the dimensions, she must have used the energy to create 4 new ones, leaving this one an empty shell._ He scratched his head in thought. _This might become a problem if i try to unite the dimensions again with that dimension intact. It might not be able to bring her back. I might have to eliminate everything in it_. He thought. _Dont worry, i will bring you back. No matter what i have to sacrífice!_ He thought, clenching his fist.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 _Destruction. Thats the best to describe what was happening. Buildings were destroyed, there was fire everywhere. In the center of it all was a giant dragon, covered by darkness. It appeared to be laughing in a demonic voice. **"HAHAHAHA! Pathetic humans! You thought you were able to defeat me!? I AM A GOD!"** The voice yelled. Then, out of nowhere, a white light appeared, blinding the dragon. **"What the hell!?"** In the light, a roar was heard, Then a white dragon appeared. The dragon flew above the other demonic dragon and fired its beam. The demon counterattacked with its own beam. The attacks collided, causing a massive blinding explosion._

Zarc woke up, eyes wide, sweat on his forehead. "What was that?" he said. "What was that place? It seemed… familiar. And that dragon…" he finished, glancing at the deck in his desk. He shook his head. "No point in trying to find logic in something i dont understand nor remember. I should probably start making breakfast." He said, getting up from his bed. Zarc walked towards the kitchen. _Serena must be still asleep. For a soldier, she sure likes to sleep_. He thought, chuckling. He started frying some bacon and eggs and making some toast. After a while, Serena walked into the kitchen. "*Yawn* Good morning." She said, scratching her eye. "Good morn-" He said, turning around. But immediately turning around, face red. With Serena wearing his pajamas and for some unknown reason **(Its because of me, Mwuhahahaha! )** , it was bit… tight. It showed her a bit too much of her cleavage and you could clearly see she wasnt wearing a bra. "What is it?" She asked oblivious. "NOTHING! Just… did you sleep well?" He asked, not facing her. She streched, making a questionable sound. Zarc's blush got even redder _I SWEAR TO GOD THAT NO ONE CAN BE THIS OBLIVIOUS!_ He thought, putting food on the table

"I slept well. That bed was really comfortable. But it was a bit too big for one person." She said, taking a bite out of the bacon. "Yeah, obviously. Its a bed for my parents, so its made for two people to sleep there." He said, sipping some orange juice. "Oh? Then next time, we can sleep together." She said. Zarc spitted his orange juice anime style. "N-No thank you." He said. Serena shrugged her shoulders "Suit yourself. So do you have any plans for today?" She asked. Zarc thought for a while. "I dont. Do you want to do anything specific? I showed you around town. Is there any specific thing you want to do?" I asked. She crossed her arms under her belly, which unfortunately puffed her chest. Making Zarc turn his gaze away. He started eating the bacon "I guess not. I liked what i saw, but nothing caught my eye. Maybe we could have some fun here alone." She said. He choked on his food. _If you dont kill me first when you dont understand what you say!_ He thought.

They spent the whole afternoon entertaining themselves. They played games, tried to watch a movie or a show, tried to read (they didnt even got past the third page), tried to cook (Zarc decided he was going to be the one he cooked from now on). "I said i was sorry!" Serena apologized. "That doesnt change the fact that you almost almost burned the house!" Zarc exclaimed and then chuckled. "But it was pretty funny." He added. Serena giggled. "Yeah, it was. Especially you, it looked like you just saw a ghost." She said. "I almost became one…" he muttered. "Say, i never asked this." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "But how was your duel with Barret? You won, but i wanted to know how." She explained. Zarc then told her how the duel went down. To say she was suprised was na understatement. "Wow, it was your first time dueling with a Duel Disk and with a deck you never seen before? And you also won?" She said, suprised. "Well, it wasnt that hard. I just copied what he did." He said, scratching his head. "Still, that was impressive." She said, but then sighed getting a sad look.

"Whats wrong?" Zarc asked. "Im scared." She said. "What? Why?" He asked, confused. "Im scared of losing this friendship. I had so much fun these two days and im just afraid when the Obelisk force comes and they card you and i will never see you again and I…" She said sobbing, but was stopped when Zarc hugged her. "Z-Zarc?" She said, for the first time embarassed. "Stop it. I will never leave you no matter what. We wil both fight the Obelisk Force. Together." He said, breaking the hug and smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Thanks." She said, looking away so that she could hide her blush. Zarc then realized something "Shit. I got school tomorrow!" He said. "So?" She asked. "1. I dont know how Academia teaches but trust me, in this Dimension, school is boring as HELL! " Zarc exclaimed. "And 2. If Academia comes, i wont be able to help you!" He finished. "Okay, 1. Trust me its boring. We had a whole semester about normal summoning! And 2. I can defend myself,, than you very much!" Serena exclaimed. "Forgive me if im wrong, but werent you drugged and almost brought back to Academia last time if i hadnt appeared?" He countered. I then hold her hands. "PLEASE promise me you wont leave the house." She blushed. "Hmph, fine."

Zarc sighed. "Whew thank you." He said. "Its nothing. We should probably go to sleep." She said, walking away. Zarc watched walking away and his eyes went down and watched how tight the pants she was wearing were. _Thats it. Im buying her a pijama!_ He thought, before going towards his bedroom.

 **(Duel Academia, Throne Room)**

Akaba Leo was in his throne, his expression stoic. In front of him was a group wearing masks. This was the Proffessor elite group: The Obelisk Force. "While the other students are busy with the invasion on the XYZ dimension, i have a job for you lot." He said, a image of Serena appearing. "There has been a sight of a new Dimension and so i want you to invade it and bring back Serena." He added. "What should we do with the ones that resist?" One of the students asked. He was eager to card some people. "Whatever you want. Card them, kill them, whatever you see fit." Leo said, not even flinching, before he his expression frowned."However, do not harm Serena. I see a scratch on her, the responsible will have to train with Sanders for a week!" He finished. Everyone flinched and gulped. They knew what Sanders 'training' could do to you. "Yes, sir!" Everyone yelled. "You have a day to prepare. Dismissed!" He finished. The Obelisk force nodded and left the room. _Serena, you will not escape me!_ He thought.

 **(Earth? Dimension, The next day)**

The weekend passed by fast for Zarc. He still couldnt believe it. Friday he was one normal teenager. Today, he was friends with a girl from another dimension that apparently is too oblivious of what she says or does. He dueled a war veteran and he was basically part of a war. His classmates were asking him questions left and right about what happened. He told them what he told to the cops: he didnt know anything and he had no part in it. Oh, only if they knew. It was afternoon and classes were almost over. The final class he was having was PE. Great. Zarc wasnt overweight, but he wasnt the athletic type, so he never delevoped much muscle. The class was over and he was sweating. He was drinking water from a bottle when he heard his classmates talking about someone. **(Note: Just gonna cal them 1,2,3.)**

"Hey, she is hot." 1 said.

"Yeah, she has nice tits." 2 said.

Zarc clicked his toungue. _Fucking pigs, i hope the poor girl is not hearing what they are saying._ He thought with disgust, not bothering to look at the girl in question.

"Hey, she is coming this way!" 3 said.

"You dont think she heard us!?" 1 asked, panicking.

"But whats with that hair? She looks like she came out of an anime" 2 finished, catching Zarc attention. _Wait, anime hair? Oh please dont tell me she-_ He thought but then was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Zarc." Zarc spitted anime style and turned around and found Serena in front of him, waving her hand. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he asked, noticing his classmates eyeing him funny. "Well, you said that i should stay home when you arent there, but if i stick around you, im also fine." She said, not noticing his classmates eyes widening.

 _They share a house?_ Was what they thought. Zarc facepalmed. "Okay, stay here. I'll go change." Zarc said, walking towards the changing room. Five minutes later, Zarc walked out wearing his usual clothes. He was confused. _I thought i told her to stay here,_ He thought. _Maybe she left school grounds?_ He walked out of the school. He then noticed a buff guy and two guys from my class surrounding Serena behind a building near the school. He was behind the corner, listening to the conversation

"Hey girl, wanna hang out with us?" He asked. "Sorry, but im with someone else" She refused, but Zarc could tell the guy wasnt asking and wasnt going to take no for na answer. "Oh come on. We are much more fun than that wimp Zarc. Come on, we'll show you." He said, licking his lips and one of the goons grabbed her arm. "Hey! Let me go you creep!" She said, trying to break free. The other guy grabbed her other arm. "Oh dont be like that girl. We can get to know each other a little more… _intimately._ " He said, putting his hand on her face and punched her in the stomach. She coughed saliva. Zarc was pissed. He narrowed his eyes. He couldnt believe there were scum like this. His class was full of perverts, but no one took it this far. He had enough. When the guy started trailing his fingers down her body towards the bottom of her shirt, Zarc came out of the corner "HEY! LET HER GO!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Or else what?" He said, tauting him. No one noticed Zarc's eyes glowing a bit and a dark aura surrounding him. "Or i'll make sure you dont have 'fun' for the rest of your life." Zarc said, in a low menacing tone. The goons were shaking in fear. The buff guy was also intimated, but he didnt show it. "Oh yeah?" He said, raising his fist. "Lets see you talk after… this!" he yelled, throwing his fist at Zarc. Serena closed her eyes not wanting to see her friend get beat up. But she never hear the punch contacting. She opened her eyes and they widened. Zarc catched the buff guy fist… with two fingers! **(Just think of goten vs ekosa.)** Everyone else was suprised, mostly Serena, The other guys were scared. Even the buff guy was sweating. What happened next was a blur. Next thing they knew, the guy was up against a cracked Wall, a red mark on his cheek. "Boss!" The goons yelled, letting go of Serena and running towards the guy. "You have 5 seconds to disappear before you receive the same punishment, 10 times worse." Zarc warned, cracking his knuckles. The goons yelped and picked up their boss and ran away. The aura around Zarc disapeared and the glow on his eyes disappeared. He sighed in relief as walked towards Serena, who was holding her stomach.

"You ok?" He asked, extending his hand. "Yeah, thanks for the save." She said, taking his hand, getting up. "No problem." He said, but then narrowed his eyes. "He didnt do anything to you, did he? Cause if he did, i swear to god i…." He said, his eyes glowing again. "He didnt do anything. Besides the punch to the gut, he didnt do anything" She reassured, showing her stomach. There was a nasty mark where he punched her. "Damn that creep. Well anyway, im glad you are alright." He said. "Yeah, wanna go grab a bite?" She asked. "Yeah, lets go." He said. As they were walking to a café, a large explosion happened in the distance. Out of nowhere, giant robots appeared. They appeared to have dog heads as armour. "What the fuck is going on?" Zarc asked, confused. He looked towards Serena and she looked shocked and terrified. "Those monsters are from Academia…" She muttered. Zarc at the moment realised something. The war has begun. Just as that thought sank in, a beam was shot in the direction of them both. They dodged in opposite directions. A large explosion then followed, separating them both even further. When Zarc looked back, he didnt notice Serena anywhere. For a minute he thought she was dead, but he dismissed that thought since Serena was needed alive by Academia, so they couldnt kill her.

He then noticed someone walking towards his direction with a Duel Disk activated. He hidden himself behind a large rock and glanced at the person. He was wearing a blue jacket and white pants with black boots. He had a mask with a red gem on it. _Why does that look like Obelisk?_ Zarc thought, then his eyes widened. _Obelisk!? Serena told me about the rankings in Academia and about Obelisk Force, so this guy is with Academia._ He narrowed his eyes, the dark aura returning. He then noticed the guy was near him. When he got close enough, Zarc grabbed him from behind and choked him until he passed out. He then took his Duel Disk and Deck. It had a black-trimmed red body with a red blade.. **(Just imagine Sander's Duel Disk.)** _Great, now that i have ways of defending myself, i gotta go find Serena. I hope she wasnt captured yet._ He thought. He shook his head. _No. I gotta stay positive._ He then ran in hopes of finding her.

 **Meanwhile**

Serena was running. She was sent pretty far when the giant fired his beam. She was currently looking for Zarc. _Damn, where is he?_ She thought. She also couldnt believe what she was seeing. There were explosions everywhere, people screaming, the smell of dead, cards on the floor. In just a few minutes, what was once a beautiful sunny town turned into a wasteland where the sky was pure grey ( **Basically, Heartland.** ) _I just hope i dont run into the_ \- she thought before she intercepted by three indentical people. _Obelisk Force. Shit._ She finished the thought. "Serena-sama, please dont resist and come back to Academia." Red asked nicely. "No way im going back." She responded. "If you cooperate, we can try and convice the professor to-" Yellow said. "THE PROFESSOR CAN FUCK OFF!" Serena yelled, infuriated. She couldnt believe it. The place she thought that was trying to create na utopia was nothing more than place full of monsters. "AFTER EVERYTHING I SAW HERE, IM NOT GOING BACK TO ACADEMIA! I WILL DESTROY IT AND THE PROFESSOR!" She yelled, activating her Duel disk . The obelisk force were shocked for a second, then recomposed themselves. "Very well, you leave us no choice." Green said, all of them activating their duel Disks. Yellow and Green's Duel Disk ad awhite body with a red blade, except for Red which a Dark blue-trimmed white body and a violet blade.

 **DUEL!**

 **Red: 4000 LP**

 **Yellow: 4000 LP**

 **Green: 4000 LP**

 **Serena: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first! My turn!" Red said. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse my three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand!" **_(Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, LV 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000, Machine/Effect)_**

 ** _Mechanized hounds who carry on the ancient souls, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!_** **_(Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, LV 7, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Machine/Fusion/Effect)_**

"I set one card and end my turn." He said as card materialised in front of him."My turn! I draw!" She said, drawing her card. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse the two Moonlight Blue Cat in my hand!"

 ** _Blue cats that prowls through the darkness! Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (Moonlight Cat Dancer, LV 7: ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_** ** _Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect_** ** _)_**

"I then activate the Spell card, Moonlight Fragrance! I special Summon one Moonlight onster from my grave! I choose Blue Cat!" She said as Blue cat appeared on the field. !" ** _(Moonlight Blue Cat, LV 4: ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200_** ** _Beast-Warrior /Effect_** ** _)_** "I activate Blue Cat's Effect! When this card is special summoned, i can target a Moonlight Monster i control and double his original ATK!" I said. **_(Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400-4800_ ) **"I activate Cat Dancer's effect. I tribute Blue Cat to have her attack all your monsters twice! "She explained, Blue cat disappearing into particles, Cat Dancer clothes started glowing. "Battle! I attack Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Moonlinght Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crest!" Serena Yelled, Cat Dancer firing her beam. "I activate my trap, Fusion Dispersal!" Red yelled. "When na opponent's Fusion Monster declares an attack: I can return that monster to the Extra Deck and end the Battle Phase!" "WHAT!?" Serena yelled, shocked. "Also, that monster Fusion Materials are Special Summoned to your field." Cat Dancer split in two, the two Blue Cats appearing. "Then you take damage equal to the Fusion Material with the highest attack!" He finished, Serena was pushed back from a shockwave. **(Serena: 4000-1600 = 2400 LP)** Serena gritted her teeths as she looked at her hand. _Dammit. I cant do anything. If i had one more person here…_ She thought, but then shook her head. "I set one card face down and end my turn." She said.

"Then its my turn!" Green yelled. "I draw! I also activate Polymerization and fuse my three Ancitent Gear Hunting Hound! Fusion Summon! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" He said, doing the same thing as Red. "Battle! I attack Your Moonlight Blue Cat!" Hunting Hound fire a triple flame from his mouths. "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound effect activates! When he attacks, you cant activate Spell/Traps!" He added, destroying Serena's monster. **(Serena: 2400-200 = 2200 LP)** "He can also make up to three attacks on your monsters!" "OH COME ON!" Serena complained. "I attack the other Blue Cat!" Green said, destroying the remaining monster. **(Serena: 2200-200 = 2000 LP)** "I end my turn." Green finished.

"My turn! I draw! I also activate Polymerization! Fusion Summon! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Yellow sais. "Battle! Hunting Hound attacks you directly!" The hound fired his flames towards Serena. Serena was forced back from the attack, making her go into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAH" She yelled. **(Serena: 2000-1800 = 200 LP).** Serena was on the ground, she was bruised, there were scratches everywhere and her jacket was torn on its edges. She tried getting up but failed. "Dammit…" she muttered. "You idiot!" Green yelled. "We arent supposed to hurt her! You wanna get a training session with Sanders!?" Red yelled as well. "Sorry. But it looks like this is the end. I end my turn. Finish this duel." Yellow said to Red. "Got it. My-" Red said. " **MY TURN!** " A voice yelled, getting everyone's attention.

 **(Meanwhile, back to Zarc.)**

Zarc was running as fast as he could, while keeping himself hidden from Academia. While he did have skills, he couldnt waste his time dueling. He needed to find Serena before she was taken back to Academia. Fortunately, he knew Academia was comming soon, so he brought a couple of things to help him and Serena: things to hide their faces, food to last for a couple of days and some money since Serena told him they use the same currency in Academia as they do here and knowing anime logic, he is able to spend his money anywhere in the 4 dimensions. Everytime Zarc looked around, his anger rose. Just a few hours ago, the sun was up and everyone's life was peaceful, but now everything was destroyed. The smell of death and blood was on the air while the sky helped set the mood since it was so grey, you would think a storm is coming. Zarc heard some explosions and ran towards it. When he got closer, he heard a familiar scream. "Serena!" he exclaimed, running faster towards the source. He goto n top of a bridge and his eyes widened. Serena was laying down, scratches all over her with three Obelis Force students dueling her. "I end my turn. Finish this duel." One of them said to the other. Zarc anger rose and the dark aura surrounded him again, his eyes glowing. The one with the red gem nodded. "Got it. My-" Red said. " **MY TURN!** " Zarc yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Serena turned her head to the left and saw Zarc jumping down a bridge near her, not even flinching from the fall. He had his dark aura surrounding him _Ow, thats gonna hurt a lot tomorrow._ He stood next to Serena. "Zarc…" She muttered. He looked towards Serena as the dark aura faded for a bit. "Jesus, its the second time i saved you. I thought you said you could handle on your own." He said, smiling. She smiled. "Screw you…" She said. His face then turned angry and turned his gaze at the Obelisk Force, the dark aura returning even bigger. "Are you the bastards responsible for this?" He asked. The Obelisk Force had mixed reactions. Green was confused. "I thought there were no duelists in this Dimension." He said. Yellow was scared. "Second time? Dont tell me hes the one that beat Barret!" He exclaimed. Red was smirking "What if we are? Dont worry, you will join your friends soon in the afterlife." He said, oblivious to his comrades reactions. "The only ones going to the afterlife are you three bastards! I DRAW!" Zarc yelled.

 **INTRUSION PENNALTY: 2000 LP.**

"Say what, mate?"Zarc said, before receiving a 'shocking' revelation. He was eletrocuted from the Duel Disk. "MOTHERFUCKER! THIS HURTS!" He yelled. **(Zarc: 4000-2000 = 2000 LP)** _Okay, whoever thought of this idea is a moron!_ Zarc thought. "I set one card face down and activate Card Destruction. We discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards discarded" He said, discarding his hand. "I then activate Overload Fusion! I remove from play monsters to Fusion Summon a DARK Machine Fusion Monster! I remove from play three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds and Ancient Gear Golem!" ( ** _Ancient Gear Golem, LV 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, Machine/Effect)_**

 ** _Mechanized hounds who carry on the ancient souls, merge with the golem and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!_** **_(Ancient Gear Chaos Giant, LV 10, ATK: 4500, DEF: 3000, Machine/Fusion/Effect)_**

The giant that was destroying the town reappeared. "Serena." Zarc said, looking over his shoulder. "Can you still fight? If so, mind lending a hand?" He asked. Serena was struggling, bu was able to be at a kneeling pose. "You bet. I activate my trap! Moonlight Mask!" She exclaimed. "When a monster is Fusion Summoned, i can send a Moonlight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to have that monster be treated as a Moonlight Monster! I send Cat Dancer to the Graveyard!" She said, Cat Dancer's mask appearing in the eye of the Chaos Giant. "Thanks. I activate Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Blue Cat from the Graveyard!" Zarc yelled. "Blue Cat effect! I double Chaos Giant ATK!" He added, Chaos Giant armor shining. **( Ancient Gear Chaos Giant 4500 X2 = 9000 ATK).** "Battle! Chaos Giant can attack all your monsters! So you are all dead. Chaos Giant attack all three Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! CHAOS BEAM!" Zarc yelled, his monster firing from his arm. This time, the beam was much bigger. It engulfed the three monsters and the Obelisk Force. **(Red, Yellow, Green: 4000 – 7200 = 0 LP) WINNER: Zarc and Serena.**

The monsters were sent flying towards their owners. Red, unfortunately, his monsters jaw went towards his arm and ripped off the Duel Disk from his arm, landing near Zarc. The three members landed near each other. Zarc noticed this and picked it up. _Just in case something happens to this one_. He stored it in his backpack. He then noticed the Obelisk Force Duel Disk beeping. Then they disappearing into Red was close to them, he probably able to teleport too. Zarc walked towards Serena, picking her up and placing her arm around his shoulder. "Can you walk?" He asked. "Im still having difficulty, but just give me a few minutes." She said, breathing heavily. Zarc then heard footsteps nearby and saw 10 Obelisk Forces coming his way. "We dont have time for that. We need to leave this Dimension." He said, opening a menu in the Duel Disk. _Thank god i was able to navigate through this._ The thought. He opened a menu that 5 options: Xyz, Standard, Fusion, Synchro and ?. _That last one might be this one._ He thought. When he was abbout to click Standard, Serena grabbed his arm. "Wait." She said. "Lets go to Xyz. I need to see what Academia has done to that place…" She said. "But-" Zarc said. "Please…" She pleaded, breathing heavily. "Alright." He said, pressing the Xyz Dimension. Then they disappeared into particles of light.

 **In a new location**

A bright light appeared. Zarc and Serena appeared out of it. "Did we make it? It seems the same." She said, with her arm still over Zarc's shoulder. "No. This isnt my dimension anymore" He said glancing behind Serena, seeing a tower with a heart on top of it. _So this is Heartland. The same one from Zexal._ "How are you sur-OH!" She said, turning her gaze towards Zarc. "What?" He asked. "Your face. Its… different." She said. _And hotter too._ She thought, hiding a blush. Zarc then turned his hand towards the black screen on his Duel Disk, acting like a mirror. She was right. His Brown hair and gray eyes were no more. He had black hair with red highlights **(Basically, Zarc hairstyle, but with a new hair color)**. He also had blue eyes. "Dont see anything different. I still look handsome as ever." He said. "Yes, you are very handsome." She said, rolling her eyes. _He is not wrong. But why does he look so much like 'him'?_ She thought. "Anyway, lets look around this place to see if Academia is nearby." Serena said, trying to walk forward. "Wait, before that…" He said, putting her arm over his shoulder. "Cant have you tripping." He joked. She chuckled as they walked forward

After walking for a while, they noticed something important. Nothing. The only noise was coming from their shoes touching the ground. "You dont think that Academia…" Zarc said. "No. Dont lose hope yet." She said. "Why did you want to come here anyway?" Zarc asked, intrigued. "I wanted to see the mission i was so proud of." She said, her hair covering her eyes. "I still cant believe it. The place i called home, the comrades i was so proud of, my objective… and this was the result?" She said sobbing, tears falling from her face. "Its not your fault. You didnt know what Academia did in this Dimension. If i was in your spot, i would be the same as you." Zarc answered, wiping her face with his finger. "Thanks Zarc." She said. "Dont mention it." He assured. He then noticed how tired she looked. "Get some rest, i'll carry you. We better find a place to hide" Serena tried to retort, but she closed her eyes as she almost fell if Zarc wasnt holding her.

He then put her on his back with her head on his shoulder. He smiled. _Funny, its the second time i had to carry her after i saved her. Better not make it a habit._ He thought as he looked at Serena's sleeping face. _But if she continues to make that beautiful face, i guess it wouldnt hurt if i did this more often. I wonder…_ He bit Serena bandana, trying to undo the knot. Her hair then fell on her back. He chuckled. _Yep, looks even more beautiful._ He continued walking forward until he coughed. _This dust is not helping!_ He added as he walked forward, also putting some sunglasses with blue and red frames and a black scarf over his mouth.

 **(A few minutes later)…**

Zarc was walking around the destroyed city. _I always wanted to see this place when i saw Zexal. It looked so beautiful. But now its impossible._ He thought, angry at Academia. He then noticed some movement in front of him. It was people! "HEY! YOU TWO OVER THERE!" Zarc yelled to the two people, which then turned around . One of the two was a short boy with red spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes were teal and the front of his bangs were lined with yellow. He was wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and white boots under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds; two on the lower part of the shield and two smaller ones on each shoulder. The other was a young girl wearing glasses with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that was restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. She was wearing a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange punches at both hips. She also was wearing brown tights, blue boots, and white gloves. "Who are you?" The boy asked suspiciously. The girl then noticed Serena. "RURI!" She yelled. "Ruri?" Zarc asked, a raised eyebrow. "Oh thank you so much for finding her!" The boy said, relieved. Zarc then placed his arm forward since they were behind his back carrying Serena. The one that showed his Duel Disk. "I think there has been a missunderstanding, This girl isnt-" He tried to say but was interrupted by the boy. "ACADEMIA!" He yelled, taking a step back, activating his Duel Disk. Zarc was confused at first but then facepalmed. _I completely forgot these are from Academia!_ "Look, Im not from Academia. Im from-" Zarc tried to talk, but was interrupted again by the person. "Dont try to fool me! You are the one that kidnapped Ruri! You are going to pay for what you did!" He said, activating his Duel Disk, an Orange blade appearing.". "Allen, you cant duel. He…" The girl said to the boy named Allen, trying to reason with him. "Sayaka, tell everyone about our location and tell them we found Ruri. I'll keep this guy busy until they get here." Allen said to the girl named Sayaka. The girl nodded. "It looks like you wont listen to what i say." Zarc said, as he went towards a small pile of rocks and slowly put Serena down. He then turned towards Allen and activated his Duel Disk. "Lets do this." Zarc said.

 **DUEL**

 **Zarc: 4000 LP**

 **Allen: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first. My turn!" Allen said. "I summon Ruffian Limited Express Battrain" **_(Ruffian Limited Express Battrain, LV 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Machine/Effect)._** "I activate his effect. In Exchange for skipping um Battle Phase this turn, i can deal 500 of damage to you bastards." He explained, Battrain firing from his horns, hitting Zarc. **(Zarc: 4000 – 500 = 3500 LP)** "I set two cards face down and end my turn. How does that feel, Academia scum?" He said, tauting. Zarc frowned. "I keep telling you, im not from Academia." He explained. "Bullshit! If you arent from Academia, then why do you have their Duel Disks?! You cant fool me!" He said. Zarc sighed. "Looks like you wont listen to me. My turn! I draw!" Zarc said, drawing. His eyes then widened. _Shit. From what i can tell, Ancient Gear is a common deck in Academia. That means it will be hard to convence them that im not the enemy. But i might be able to at least stop them from suspecting me._ He thought. "I activate the continous Spell, Ancient Gear Fortress. Then when i control no monsters, i can activate Ancient Gear Catapult." Zarc said, activating two Spell cards. "With this, i can destroy one face up card i control. I destroy Fortress." He said, destroying it. "Why would you destroy your own spell card?" Allen asked. "Because now i can Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster from my deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. Appear, Ancient Gear Wyvern!" **( _Ancient Gear Wyvern, LV 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200, Machine/Effect_ ). **"Then, when Ancien Gear Fortress is destroyed, i can Special Summon a Ancient Gear monster from my deck as well. I summon Ancient Gear Gadget!" **( _Ancient Gear Gadget, LV 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 2000, Machine/Effect_ ). **"When Wyvern is summoned, i can add one Ancient Gear card from my deck to the hand." he explained, a card popping out of the deck. "I add Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon. I also activate Gadget's effect. When he is Summoned, i can declare one card type and when one of my monsters attack, that type cant be activated!" He exclaimed. "I activate my trap! Iron Railings!" Allen exclaimed. "During this turn, if a Machine monster i control battles, i can negate its destruction twice! I know Ancient Gears prevents us from activating our cards druing battle, but if we activate them before, then your strategy is useless!" He yelled. Zarc winced. _Dammit, I wanted to finish this game fast, but it looks like it might take a while._ "Once per turn, Ancient Gear Gadget, ca be treated as a 'Gadget' monster." He explained. "I treat him as Red Gadget. I then use Ancient Gear Wyvern and Gadget as tributes to Tribute Summon!" He said. _What? He is not using Fusion?_ Allen thought. "Come! Level 9! Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" **( _Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, LV 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, Machine/Effect_ ). **As he summoned his dragon, Zarc looked at Allen to see if he would understand they are not enemies. But the result was the opposite. Allen gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Why dont you use Fusion!? Are you looking down at me?!" He accused. "What!? No! Im just trying to prove im not your enemy!" Zarc said, trying to reason with Allen. "Stop trying to fool me! It wont work!" He exclaimed. Zarc sighed. "Looks like there really isnt a way to convince you…" he muttered. "Battle! Reactor Dragon attack Ruffian Limited Express Battrain! When he attacks, you cant activate Spells or Traps or monster effects!" Zarc explained as Reactor Dragon fired a beam from his mouth towards Ruffian. "Due to Iron Railings, my monster is safe from destruction!" Allen exclaimed. "But you still take the damage!" He said the famous meme. Allen was sent back because of the shockwave **(Allen: 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP)** "When Reactor Drago nis summoned by tributing a 'Gadget' monster, it can attack twice! So attack his monster again!" Zarc exclaimed as Reactor Dragon this time, slammed his tail towards the monster Allen was thrown off the ground and landed on his back. **(Allen: 4000 – 1500 = 2500 LP)** "Allen!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Hey, are you okay!?" Zarc asked worried. Allen then slowly got up. "Worry about yourself!" He said, still angry. "Are you done with your turn!?" He asked. Zarc clicked his tongue. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Zarc finished. "Then its my turn! I draw!" Allen said, drawing his card dramatically. "I summon Strong-Arm Limited Express - Troco Roco!" **(Strong-Arm Limited Express - Troco Roco _, LV 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Machine/Effect_ ). **"Two level 4…"Zarc muttered and then widened his eyes. _Shit, this is the Xyz dimension, so…_ He thought as Allen finished his thought. "I overlay my Level 4 Troco Roco and Battrain!" He exclaimed as his monsters turned into orbs of Orange and going upwards and then down as a spiral vortex appeared.

 **"My impregnable iron fortress! Make the earth tremble and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf!"** **(Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf _, Rank 4, ATK: 2200, DEF: 2200, Machine/XYZ/Effect_ ).**

"Troco Roco effect!" Allen said. "When a Xyz monster is Xyz summoned using him as a material, that monster gains 800 ATK!" He explained, as a ghost image of said monsters appears, before disappearing into Iron Wolf, surrounding him by an golden aura. "I activate Iron Wolf effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, one Machine-Type monster i control can attack directly and obviously, i choose my Iron Wolf!" He declared as Iron Wolf literally ate one of the Overlay Units, his eyes shining. "I then actiave the Spell card, XYZ Boost! This allows one of my Xyz monsters to gain 200 Atk points times the monsters Rank!" Allen said, a ring going around Iron Wolf with a small sphere in it, almost like na Overlay Unit "Battle! I attack you directly! At this moment, i activate the Quick-play Spell, Limiter Removal, doubling Iron Wolf's ATK! Now, PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" He declared, electricity surrounding his monster. **(Iron Wolf ATK 2200 + 800 + 800 = 3800 X 2 = 7600)**

Zarc eyes widened before he turned serious. "I activate my trap card! Unfinished Ancient Gear! This allows me to Special Summon one Ancient Gear monster from my hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. I summon Ancient Gear Golem in DEF mode." **( _Ancient Gear Golem, LV 8, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, Machine/Effect_ ).** "But in Exchange, its ATK and DEF is cut in half." **(Ancient Gear Golem 3000 / 2 = 1500 ATK/DEF)**

"It doesnt matter since i can still attack you directly!" Allen yelled. "I activate my other trap! Ancient Gear Magnet! I can equip this to a monster i can control and you can only attack that monster!" Zarc explained. "Even so, i still win!" Allen smirked for the first time, pumping his fist. "I activate a trap of my own! Drill Cab! When an 'Train' monster i control attacks na oponente monster, that monster can deal piercing damage!" He explained, a drill covering the head of Iron Wolf. Then he charged towards Gear Golem at full speed. Ancient Gear Golem punched the tip of the drill in attempt to destroy it. But it was in vain as na explosion happened, engulfing Zarc's field. Allen sighed. "Thats what you get for kidnapping one of ours friends. Sayaka, grab Ruri and lets-" Allen said, before he was interrupted. "Leaving before a Duel ends?" A voice asked. Allen turned his head towards the smoke and out of it, was Zarc still standing with his two monsters intact. **(Zarc: 450 LP)** "How do you still have life points!? You clearly took 5300 of damage!" Allen asked, pointing his finger. "The other effect of Ancient Gear Magnet allows me to half the damage i would take when the monster equipped with it battles." Zarc explained calmly. Allen clicked his tongue. "I end my turn. Overlay Boost and Limiter Removal effect ends and Iron Wolf ATK returns to normal." He explained as the eletricity and the boosters disappeared from his monster. **(Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf 7600 = 3000)** "Now normally, my monster would be destroyed due to the effect of Limiter Removal, but Drill Cab negates the destruction of my monster once per turn." Allen said, as he smirked. "So? Are you feeling despair? How does it feel to be cornered? Thats how everyon felt when you scumbags attacked us!" Allen yelled, taunting Zarc. "Cornered?" Zarc said before laughing. "Whats so funny?!" Allen asked, angry. "Sorry, its just im having so fun with this Duel. Seeing real monsters and fighting along side them, its amazing!" Zarc said. Sayaka and Allen were suprised _He is enjoying the duel even though he is losing? Maybe he really isnt from Academia._ Sayaka thought. _He is enjoying this? Maybe he is…_ Allen thought, but then shook his head. _No, he is still the enemy. He is just trying to distract me!_ "Its my turn! I draw!" Zarc said. He looked at his hand and his field. _I dont have anything that could destroy his monster._ Zarc then furrowed his brows. _I could summon Chaos Giant, but that would only prove their point nad could call any unwanted attention. If only there was another powerful Fusion Monster… Wait a minute._ Zarc remembered. He then looked through his Extra Deck and found the card he needed. _There is another 'giant' i could summon_ Zarc smirked. "I activate Ancient Gear Garage! I add one Ancient Gear Monster from the Graveyard to the hand. I add Ancient Gear Wyvern, who i will then Summon!" Zarc explained, the card popping out of the Graveyard and immediately slamming it into the blade. "I then activate Polymerization!" Zarc explained. Allen narrowed his eyes and Sayaka widened hers. "I will fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Wyvern and Reactor Dragon!"

 **" _Ancient giant, Dragon that soars across the heavens, Dragon that shines from the abyss. Become one and display your enourmous power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!_ " ( _Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem, ATK: 4400: DEF: 3400, Machine/Fusion/Effect_ )**

Allen looked at the Fusion monster with hatred in his eyes. "I knew it! You are with Academia!" Allen said clenching his fist. Zarc sighed and closed his eyes. "Im not from Academia, but since you wont listen to reason, im going to have to convince you by force! Battle! Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem attack Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf! Even if you negate his destruction, you will still take damage!" Zarc explained as his monster slammed his claw towards the smaller machine, destroying and causing an explosion that sent Allen flying. "AAAAAAAH!" He screamed as his LP dropped. **(Allen: 1000 – 1400 = 0) (WINNER: Zarc.)**

Allen dropped to the ground, scracthes all over his body and clothes. "ALLEN!" Sayaka screamed as she ran towards him. "Shit!" Zarc cursed, also walking towards him. "Hey! Are you okay? Sorry! I didnt want to be that rough!" He apologized. Sayaka put her hand under his head lifting it. She checked for her pulse. He then groaned. She sighed in relief. "He is alive." She explained. Zarc also sighed in relief. "Whew, thank God." He said. Sayaka then widened her eyes and tried to cover Allen. "I-I wont let you card him!" She tried to sound intimidating, but failed as her legs were shaking. Zarc sighed in anger as he rubbed his temples. "For the millionth time, im not from Academia!" He yelled, causing her to flinch. Zarc then noticed people running in the distance towards them. _Dammit, i dont have time for this. I need to get her to safety!_ Zarc thought, running towards Serena picking her up and putting on his back and running the opposite direction of the ones that were coming. "RURI!" Sayaka yelled, but it was in vain. A guy wearing a trench coat and wearing sunglasses and a scarf over his mouth ran up to Sayaka. "Did you found her?" The guy asked, looking around "Where is she?" He asked, getting a bit angry. Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked towards him. "Sorry Shun, but he deafeated me and got away." He explained sadly. The man named Shun clenched his fist. "DAMMIT!" He yelled.

 **(Meanwhile in some alleyway…)**

A gril was running away. She had very long, dark purple hair; it extended past her lower back, secured with a winged-shaped barrette in a loose bun, and was wearing feather-shaped earrings. She also had shorter lilac side tails, sunny, pale skin and pink eyes. She was wearing a pale, vest secured with a same colored belt. Underneath, she was wearing a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. She was wearing a long scarf hanging from the right side of the belts. Her clothes are accompanied with brown boots covered in buckles. She kept looking back as he saw a cloaked person following her.

She came to a stop as she had nowhere else to run. "Well, looks like you are trapped." The cloaked person said. The girl readied her Duel Disk, ready for a fight. "Oh, arent you a feisty one." He said, smirking."But i wasted enough time here since that idiot took forever to find your base." He frowned. "So im going to use a little presente i got from the Professor." He said as he revealed his Academia Duel disk. It had a purple body with black stripes. He pressed a few buttons. Before the girl could take out her deck, a bright light appeared. "What the…?" The girl said before her eyes lost her life and she fel to the ground. "Thanks to this, i erased your memories. Well, more liked stored them in my Duel Disk so that we dont have that 'my memories are in my heart' bullcrap" he said, prentending to puke. He walked towards her. "But just to make sure you dont remember anything…" He said as he took her Duel disk without her deck in it and ripped the scarf. "I know for a fact that this scarf belongs to the Resistance. This way, you wont remember anything from this Dimension." He said as he laughed before he heard someone running.

 **(Back to Zarc and Serena…)**

Zarc was running as fast as he could. From the looks of it, Serena looked like those two knew and if more came,it would be hard to explain things. He would need to hide and come up with a plan. As he was thinking this, he noticed a bright light coming from na alleyway. He frowned. _I bet all Kaiba's money that something is happening over there_. He thought as he walked slowly towards the alley. He went inside one of the buildings and hid behind one of the walls. There was a huge hole, so he could see clearly what was going on. He saw a cloaked man take a girls Duel Disk and a scarf "This way, you wont remember anything from this Dimension" The cloaked person said and laughed. He then held his Duel Disk. Zarc widened his eyes. _That guy is from Academia!_ He thought as he narrowed his eyes and ran at full speed towards the cloaked person. The man heard this and looked where the noise came. The only thing he saw was a foot straight for his face. With no time to react, the cloaked man was sent flying against a Wall. Zarc then went towards the uncoscious girl. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he touched his shoulder. "Oh, what do we have here?" The man asked, getting back up. "Some Resistance? No matter, you will pay for that!" He said as Zarc saw one of his eyes underneath the cloak turned to slits. The man walked towards Zarc. He tried getting up, but couldnt. _Dammit, two duels in one day and carrying hera round is not good for my cardio._ He thought. Just before the man was at arms reach, two bright lights emanated from Serena and the girl bracelet. "What the…?" Zarc and the man said in unison, before disappearing.

 **(Somewhere unknown…)**

A bright light appeared. Out of it, Zarc, Serena and the girl appeared. "Where am i?" Zarc asked to no one in particular. He looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of docks. "Well,, this certainly isnt home nor the Xyz dimension. And if Heartland exists, so the Synchro Dimension must be Domino City. I sure hope im not in the Fusion Dimension." He said, sighing . He then picked up the girl and put his arm around her. He walked ver slowly. _Great, im carrying two unconscious girls while im struggling to even walk and i dont know where i am. If people saw me right now, i would be in jail right now!_ He thought as he sighed in frustration as he struggled to carry the two girls. He then noticed a door opened to a warehouse with the number 50. He walked inside an noticed there were a couple of old couches in the middle. _Perfect_. He thought as he laid down the two girls in two different couchés and he sat in the other. _Man, just today i was at home and now im in another dimension with two girls…_ He thought as he looked at the laid down girls. He widened his eyes as he realized something. _…that have the same FACES!? Great, add that to the list of weird things i have seen in a day._ He sighed in frustration. He then took something out of his back pocket, revealing his 'deck' with Blue Eyes in it. _AND HOW ABOUT YOU START HELPING A BIT!?_ He thought angry at the card. _All in due time, my dear friend._ A strong but kind voice said. "What the?" He said, getting up and looking around. He rubbed his eyes. "My mind must be playing tricks with me. I should hit the hay since tomorrow there is going to be a lot of explanation." He said as he plopped down to the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

 **So i need to ask you guys a few things.**

 **1\. Should Zarc use Pendulums? Like its his part of his main deck? Or should he receive pendulum like the rest of the Lancers?**

 **2\. Should i replace Blue Eyes White Dragon for a Blue Eyes PENDULUM Dragon?**

 **he has a counterpart, do you want to see a Blue eyes Ritual Dragon?**

 **4\. How do guys feel about the pairings? BTW Ruri and Serena will be bisexual**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena slowly opened her eyes, groaning. "What happened? Where am i?" She asked. She didnt recognize the place they were in. "The last thing i remember is Zarc telling me to go to sleep." She said, her hand on the forehead, trying to remember what happened. She then widened her eyes as she realized something. "Zarc!" She exclaimed, looking for him in the warehouse. She sighed in relief when he noticed him sleeping in the couch but became worried when he saw him moving and sweating.

* * *

 _It was the same place as before. A destroyed city and a dragon shrouded in darkness fighting a dragon of pure white… except the dragon looked different. IIts wings were even bigger, with bright scales with different coloring. Its head had a bunch of horns sticking out the backside. The rest of the body looked the same, except the change the colouring. **(If you didnt get it, im describing Chaos Max Dragon).** Both of dragons were firing at each other, creating even more destruction. **"Damn you, ***! Why do you always have to stand in my way!? Especially with my dragon!"** The demonic dragon shouted towards someone who was at the ground, with a Duel Disk on. I couldnt see how the person looked like, but you could tell it was female. "Im sorry, ****! But i have to stop you, even if i have to sacrífice myself!" The person shouted, thrufting her arm upwards, four bracelets appearing on her arm. Just then, the four bracelets emmited a bright light, blinding the dragon. For a second, you could see a person near the dragon's neck. It appeared to be merged with it, since it was missing his legs. **"DAMN YOU! WE WILL DEFINETLY BECOME ONE!"** The dragon shouted, before the light became so bright that blinded everything._

 _"…ke up!" Huh? A voice is calling me. "…ake up!" Whose voice is that. Just then, a yellow silhouete appeared, it looked like…"Zarc, wake up!_ "

* * *

Zarc opened his eyes, Serena shaking him. "Serena?" He asked. She sighed "Whew, you scared me. You were shaking and sweating. You looked like you had a nightmare." She said. "Yeah, i think so." He said, putting his hand on his head. "What was it about?" She asked. "It was…" He said, but nothing came to his mind. "Strange, i cant remember." He said, confused. Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Well, at least it wont bother you." She said, before she turned serious. "Now, do you mind telling me where the hell are we and what happened?" She asked.

"Well, after you fell asleep, i ran into these guys who called you Ruri for some reason. When i tried to tell them you werent this Ruri, they saw i had an Academia Duel Disk and accused me of kidnapping you. I dueled one of them and beat him. When i tried to explain i wasnt from Academia, i saw more guys coming my way. Since one of them didnt believe me, i bet a group full of them wouldnt, so i picked you up and ran." He explained, pausing fro breathing and for her to process all of this. Serena then glanced at the girl sleeping. "And who is she?" She asked. "After i ran and i thought i lost them, i saw a bright light in an alleway. When i went and took a look, i saw a cloaked person with a Academia Duel Disk about to kidnap that girl. I kicked him in the face, sending him towards a wall. When he got up, he seemed angry. He started walking towards me and i was too tired to even get up, so i thought we were doomed. But then, a bright light came and before i knew it, we were in some docks. I carried you and the girl to an open warehouse and fell asleep in here." He explained.

Serena closed her eyes, processing what she heard. "Okay, but you still havent answered me. Where are we?" She asked again.

Zarc shrugged his shoulders. "How should i know? Its my first time crossing dimensions. At least i know we arent back in my dimension or Heartland. So we are either in Standard or Synchro." He said.

"Are there buildings over us?" Serena asked an odd question.

"What? From what i saw, no." Zarc answered, confused.

"Then we are in Standard because on certain reports i saw of the Synchro Dimension, there are buildings on top of other buildings." She explained.

Zarc sighed in relief. "Thats at least good to hear." He answered. _From what i saw in 5ds, the Synchro Dimension might not be kind to outsiders. Unless i ran into Crow, Jack or Aki. What are the chances of that happening? **(Considering anime logic, next to none but it will still happen.)**_ He thought.

He then heard some groaning beside him. He and Serena looked towards the couch where the girl was waking up. She opened her eyes and turned around. Serena and Zarc were shocked. _She has the same face as me/her!?_ Serena and Zarc thought. The girl looked around confused, before they landed on Zarc and Serena. She jumped from the couch. "Who are you? Where am i? What have you done to me?" She asked, the last part glaring at me.

 _Oh come on! In the span of two days, im accused of being a kidnapper and a rapist!_ He thought in anger. "I didnt do anything. Im Zarc and this is Serena. We rescued from a weird cloaked guy trying to kidnap you." He explained slowly and calm. The girl looked towards Serena and her eyes widened.

"You have the same face as me? Are you… my sister?" She asked. Zarc and Serena tilted their heads in confusion. She asked if she was her sister? She should know whether she has a sister or not, right? "No, im not. Dont you remember your own family?" Serena asked. The girl rubbed her temples.

"No, i… cant remember anything." She said, rubbing her temples even harder in an attempt to remember something. Zarc and Serena widened her eyes. "You dont remember anything? Not even your name?" Serena asked, worried. "No, nothing. Just blank" The girl replied, feeling sad.

Zarc then realized something. _Wait a minute. Could that light have something to do with it? And this girl, she looks just like Serena. And she might be from the Xyz Dimension since that guy put her unconscious and tried to kidnap her. What was the name that those guys said?_ "Ruri?" Zarc said the last part out loud.

"Huh?" Serena and the girl looked at me in confusion. "Some guys i ran into confused her for some girl named Ruri. Since i dont see anyone else looking like you back there, your name must be Ruri." Zarc explained. The girl put her finger on her chin thinking. "Well it makes sense. Also its a pretty name. Well then Zarc and Serena im Ruri. Thank you for saving me." She said, smiling brightly. Zarc blushed and looked away.

"N-No problem." He said. Serena looked annoyed for some reason. "But can you at least tell me what is going on? Where are we?" She asked. Zarc and Serena exchanged looks, clearly asking 'should we tell her?'. Zarc sighed. "Okay, we'll tell you, but you wont believe it. So basically…"

Zarc then explained to Ruri what Academia was and what they did to the Xyz Dimension, to which the former said it might be her hometown. They explained their goal of uniting all four dimensions and what happened to Serena as well. Ruri listened to everything. "I know this is a lot to take in, but…" Serena said.

"I believe in you." Ruri said. "What?" Serena said, suprised. "I dont remember anything so thats the only thing i can count on, fake or not. Besides, i can tell you are good people and thats too much info to be a lie." She explained.

"And here i thought people at least denied the possibility of other worlds." Serena said. "Hey, we are different from other people." Zarc said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you sure are different." She said, chuckling.

Ruri watched both of them talk and then she thought something. "Are you two an item?" She asked. Serena looked confused at what an item is and Zarc just blushed hard."NO!" He yelled. "We arent a item!" He explained. "Whats an item?" Serena asked. "Nothing you need to worry about!" He exclaimed, still blushing. Ruri just giggled at what she was seeing.

"Sorry i asked." She said. "Its okay." Zarc said, rubbing his temples. "Anyway, we should probably scout the place and think of a plan." Serena explained, getting up. "Agreed." Ruri said, also getting up. Zarc got up from the couch, but stumbled a bit.

 _Damn, the fall from yesterday must be affecting me now_. Zarc thought as he had trouble walking. He luckily didnt fall, but that soon changed when he tripped on a pole. "Woah, watch out!" He warned Serena and Ruri, who were walking side by side and looked behind them and before they realized, Zarc fell on them. Zarc was prepared to faceplant the hard and concrete floor… but it never happened. He felt like he faceplanted a 'cushion' of some sorts. He felt his hands were on also on this 'cushion'. He clenched his hands. ***SQUISH*** _Where the hell did i land? And why is it so fluffy and squishy? And where are Serena and Ruri? They were in front of me so- oooooooooooh_ He thought before he realised something as raised his head and saw what was going on: he was on top of Serena and Ruri, who were both blushing and mouth gaped. He then noticed where his hands were: his left hand was on Serena's right breast while his right was on Ruri's left. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_ "GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" Serena and Ruri yelled, both uppercutting Zarc with a vein popping on their heads. Zarc then flew all the way to the roof before landing on the ground. _THE MOTHERFUCKING ANIME PUNCHES ARE REAL!? HOW AM I NOT DEAD!?_ Zarc questioned what was going on before he noticed Serena and Ruri walking away.

"Hey, im sorry. I didnt mean to do it!" He apologized, running after them. Zarc couldnt see their faces, but they were still blushing with their hands where Zarc hand was and thinking the same thing. _That felt good._

* * *

Zarc, Serena and Ruri were walking through the streets. They found out this city was called Miami City and that there were schools that taught how to Duel. Then they saw on TV that a champion named Strong Ishijima was advertising a school called LDS. LDS, which stands for Leo Dueling School, is the best Dueling School in the World and its runned by the Leo Corporation, also one of the largest companies in the world. Its current CEO was Akaba Reiji, the Professor son.

Serena scowled at the mention of Akaba Reiji. "Whats wrong Serena?" Zarc asked. "Akaba Reiji. i met that bastard before." She said. Zarc and Ruri gasped.

"What, when?!" He asked. "When i was trying to escape Academia, he appeared and try to save me. Unfortunately, Professor caught us before we escaped. He sent Reiji through the dimensions and my chances of escaping just got lower. But from the looks they were giving to each other, i could tell they didnt have a father-son relationship." Serena explained.

"Then that means we can ask for his help." Ruri said, feeling ease that someone so powerful could help them. "I dont think we should ask for his help for now." Zarc said, causing Ruri and Serena to look at them with wide eyes. "What? Why not?" Ruri asked. "Simple. From what Serena told us, we can deduce that the Professor suspects that Reiji might try and do something and sends some spy over to Standard. Besides, we cant just walk in there and demand to see him. We need to meet him where there is no suspicion." Zarc explained before he noticed something on the ground.

He picked it up and noticed it was a pamphlet of sorts. It was an exibithion match between Strong and Ishijima and the son of the Legendary Duelist Sakaki Yusho. Zarc was about to throw away the paper when he noticed the other duelist. Zarc widened his eyes as he saw the boys face. "Whats wrong Zarc?" Serena asked as she and Ruri looked at the pamphlet as they also widened their eyes.

The boy name was Sakaki Yuya. He has hair that is maroon, following with green on top of it. He was wearing dark-ish yellow goggles with a blue star on the right-eyed lens. His eyes wre crimson. He wears a neck belt. He has a blue pendant around his neck. He wears a jacket which is he wears it as a cape. He wears pants that are green with two pockets on both right and left sides. He also was wearing a brown belt. He wears pink shoes. He was wearing red wristbands, one on each wrist. But what was most suprising about himis that his face looked exactly like Zarc.

"Great, first you two, now me and him. Whats next? Two more who like me and you girls?" He asked sarcastically. "It says here that they are dueling. And the duel is today! If we go there, we might learn a bit more about this dimension's Dueling." Ruri explained. "Right, lets go but lets stay in the shadows. Since i look like him, dont want people start to spread rumours." Zarc explained. The girls nodded and they walked towards the stadium.

* * *

When the trio got to the stadium, it was completely full!"And finally, today's main event has arrived!" Said a man with a black and yellow suit. _IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING HITLER!?_ Zarc thought.

"Here to challenge the Champion, Strong Ishijima is the one and only sono f the Legendary Duelist, Sakaki Yusho… Sakaki Yuya!" The man announced. "This special match will be held using the Official Action Duel Rules." Serena, Ruri and Zarc were confused. "Action Duels? The hell is that?" Zarc asked as the man continued. "Activating Field Spell, Frontier Fang Castle!"

Just as the card shone, the floor shone brightly and a giant castle with a forest appeared. "Appearing on top of that castle is none other than the Supreme Ruler who has reigned above all at the summit of Action Duels for the past three years… Strong Ishijima." The man said, Strong Ishijima releasing a loud roar.

"And facing the Supreme Rule ris the young challenger, Yuya Sakaki!" The man announced except Yuya didnt show up. "Yuya-kun, any time now!" The man said once again, but he didnt show up. Whispers ocurred around the stadium, calling him a coward like his father. Zarc clenched his fist.

"Pathetic…" he muttered. "Zarc?" Serena asked, suprised at what he said. "These guys instead of being worried if the guy is injured or something else, they jut brand him as a coward." He replied with venom in his voice.

Just then, everyone noticed a clown behind Strong Ishijima. The stadium yelled for him to turn around. When he did, he was face to face with clown, who then removed his mask to show the face of Yuya Sakaki. They talked for a while before they activated their Duel Disks.

"After gathering at the Palace of Battle, the Duelists, alongside their monsters, kick up dirt and spin through the air as they dash across the field. Take a look at the greatest evolution of dueling to date!" The man explained. "ACTIOOON…"

 **DUEL!**

 **(Gonna skip the duel since its basically the same.)**

Zarc was watching the Duel and he was impressed at the way Action Duels played. You basically had Spells all over the field and you could only have one in your hand and its effects can help you in a pinch. _This is literally a Duel with Action! Instead of standing around, they run with their monsters._

Strong Ishijima just destroyed Yuya Odd-Eyes Dragon. He ended his turn, mocking Yuya to run away. For a while, Yuya looked down at the ground and he looked about to give up, before he got up to his feet, determination in his eyes.

"Swing pendulum! Further! Even further!" He exclaimed, drawing his card dramatically. Then, a bright light came from his pendulum as three of his cards started to shine. Meanwhile, something in Zarc pocket started to shine as well. "What the…?" He said as he took out his 'deck' with the Blue eyes White Dragon in it. The three dragons were shining and before he knew it, the blank cards started shining as well, turning into cards. Then the light got even brighter and blinded Zarc.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in a forest. _Where am i? This looks like the Action Field that i saw that Yuya guy duel in._ Zarc thought before he looked at his hand. Uknowingly, he started speaking.

"I set the Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Zarc exclaimed, but with Yuya voice. He slammed the cards onto the Duel Disk, the word PENDULUM appearing between the cards. Two pillars of light appeared, the two magicians in it as a giant pendulum appeared between them, dangling. "Now i can Summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time." He added. "What is happening?" Strong said.

 ** _Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters servants!_**

Yuya exclaimed, a hole appearing as three beams of lights appeared.

 ** _(Entermate Sword Fish, LV 2, ATK:600, DEF:600, Fish/Effect)_**

 ** _(Entermate Whip Viper, LV 4, ATK:1700, DEF: 900, Reptile/Effect)_**

 ** _(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 7, PS:4, ATK:2500, DEF: 2000, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)_**

Everyone was suprised to see a new type of summoning method as Yuya was just grinning. He continued his duel to put Battleguard King ATK points from 5000 to 500 using his Entermate effects. When he attacked with his dragon, Strong Ishijima tried to protrect himself with a trap card, but Yuya negated it with his Timegazer Magician Pendulum Effect. He then tried to use an Action Card, but Yuya negated it as well with Stargazer Magician Pendulum Effect. He then activated Odd-Eyes effect, doubling the damage and winning the duel.

* * *

"Zarc! Zarc!" Serena yelled. Zarc opened his eyes and then realised he wasnt in the forest anymore. Serena and Ruri sighed in relief.

"What… happened?" Zarc asked, trying to remember.

"We dont know. You just passed out out of nowhere." Ruri explained.

"Dont scare us like that! You had us worried for a second!" Serena said.

"Sorry… Wait what did you just say?" Zarc asked.

Serena blushed a bit. "N-Nothing!" She said. Ruri was also blushing a bit.

"Anyways, what happened?" Zarc asked.

"That Yuya guy beat the champion with a brand new summoning method!" Serena said.

Zarc raised a eyebrow. "What was the name?" He asked.

"Pendulum." Ruri said. "Pendulum, huh?" he said.

 _Why does that name sound familiar?_ He thought. Zarc then had an idea. "I know what our next move is." Zarc said.

"What is it?" The girls asked in unison.

"Since apparently there are schools here that teach dueling, we are going to join that guy school. Since he created a new summoning method, that will make Akaba Reiji interested in him. If we become his friends, we can get closer to Akaba Reiji much closer." He explained. Serena and Ruri thought for a minute and then looked at each other, nodding.

"Okay, that sounds like a great plan. But we better do it tomorrow since i bet the school will be full with paparazzi today." Serena said, sweatdropping at the amount of reporters stalking Yuya.

"Yeah, i agree. But where will we sleep?" Ruri asked. "The only choice is the warehouse we were in, so we better-" Serena said before Zarc interrupted her.

"Actually, i have money with me right here, so perhaps we could go to a hotel?" He suggested.

"How much do you have? For three people?" Ruri asked.

"For one person, about half a year." He said, jaws dropping on the floor. "For three people, thats depends. If we all get separate rooms, or you girls get one room and i get another oooor we _share_ one." He said the last part a little embarassed.

Serena didnt understand the problem, but Ruri blushed a little. "The best option would be to share one all three of us together, but… i think you where im going with this." Zarc said, trying not to mention anything perverted.

Ruri understood what he meant since its common knowledge for two people to have separate rooms. "Why wouldnt we get one room together? Its much cheaper that way." Serena said, oblivious.

Zarc sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, all three of us cant share a room. Its a bit… weird and while you may not bother you, it bothers me and it bothers Ruri. So-" Zarc said but was interrupted by Ruri.

"A-Actually, i wouldnt mind if we s-shared a r-room" She said, blushing. Serena smirked thinking she won the battle while Zarc looked at Ruri with wide eyes and mouth open. "HUH!?" He exclaimed, thinking his mind is playing tricks.

"Its how Serena says. Its cheaper that way and we dont know how long we are going to stay here, so i dont mind." She said, trying not to stutter and blush harder.

Zarc sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, but we got do a little change of things." He said, eyeing Serena. "What?" She asked. "You gotta change clothes because if we run into anyone from the XYZ or the Fusion Dimension, you are in trouble. We also need to change our Duel Disks for the same reason. I saw a shop nearby that sells them. We can buy three there to blend in. And for me…" He explained, putting his sunglasses. "I dont want to get swarmed by people since i look like that Yuya guy." He finished.

Serena and Ruri started walking ahead while Zarc noticed his pocket was glowing a bit. He took it out and he was suprised to see his deck glowing. However when he touched the deck, the glow stopped. _Add that to the list of weird things happening today._ He thought before he noticed something past his Blue Eye White Dragon. It was a card. He then realised something. _Just before i blacked out, my deck seemed to shine and i think i saw some cards appearing. But what kind of card is this?_ He thought as he looked at some cards. The top half had the colouring of a monster card while the bottom had the colouring of a Spell. In the picture, was a tiny, semitransparente box with writing in it. When he looked at the type of the card, he noticed something. _Pendulum? The cards have the same name as the summoning method? So is this what you use for Pendulum Summon? Is it the same with that Yuya guy?_ He thought, before shaking his head and started walking outside the stadium. He then noticed some cards were still blank. _Will these be unlocked at a different time?_ He thought. "I will figure it out by watching the replay. " _I just hope the hotel has three beds._ He thought.

* * *

The trio was at a hotel, trying to get a room. Serena had a bag with clothes, but she refused to wear it today. She at least wasnt wearing her jacket, which is a start. "Im sorry sir, but we only have one room available and it only has one bed." The lady at the counter apologized.

"Is there at least a couch?" Zarc asked. The lady shook her head. "Sorry, there isnt. We also dont have any spare beds." The lady added. Zarc sighed. _Is the Universe trying to set me up with these girls? If so, then stop it!_ Zarc thought, breaking the 4th wall. Ruri was still blushing a bit, but Serena was being… Serena.

"We'll take it." She said. ***input DJ record scratch*** Everyone in the lounge looked at them, eyes wide open and confusion. Zarc facepalmed. _I SWEAR TO GOD THAT GIRL IS GONNA KILL ME ONE DAY!_ He thought. Ruri blushed so hard steam was coming out. "Very well, here you go." The lady said trying to sound professional, handing Serena the keys to the room.

"Thank you." Serena said, walking towards the elevator. Zarc and Ruri followed the girl, trying not to stare back at the people in the lounge. When they got inside the elevator and it started moving, Zarc headbutted the wall.

"What?" Serena asked, noticing her friends acting weird. "Dont you 'what' me. You seriously dont realize what you just implied to everyone in the lounge?" Zarc asked, trying not to get angry. "No." She denied.

Zarc faced her and pinched the bridge of his nose for the 100th time today. "You just implied to everyone in the freaking lounge that we three are in a relationship." He said, using his finger to form a triangle. "So?" Serena asked as the elevator stopped. They walked out.

"We all have a relationship between us, right?" She asked. Ruri blushed even harder. "Not that kind of relationship! Let me spell it here nice and slowly so that you can understand easily: we are all teenagers, who went and got a room with one bed and there is a boy and two girls here. Do you see what you are impling? That all three of us are dating!" He explained. They got to their room. Serena opened the door.

When everyone got in and Serena closed the door, she just started laughing. "What is so funny?" Ruri asked. "I cant take it anymore. The faces you guys had were priceless. Oh man Ruri im sorry you were dragged into this, but trust me! Teasing Zarc is the best!" She said, as she rolled all over the floor.

Zarc blinked. "Hold up, WHAT!? You were teasing me!?" Zarc asked furious. "At first, i did it to see if you were a pervert teen, but after noticing you blushing or trying to look away or when i implied something, you passed the test. The rest was because i wanted to tease you because its so hilarious watching your reactions!" She said, but then turned serious. "But dont think i didnt catch you staring at my ass." She said.

Zarc blushed a bit and looked away while Ruri looked at Zarc with wide eyes. Serena then continued to laugh. Ruri then started laughing as well. "Oh come on Ruri not you too!" He said. "Im sorry, but the more i think about it, the more funny it is!" She said, also rolling on the floor, laughing. Many veins popped on Zarc head.

"Im going to take a shower." He said, going towards the bathroom. "Want me and Ruri to join you?" Serena asked. Ruri stopped laughing and blushed a bit. Zarc stopped as well. "Will you quit it already!?" Zarc asked, blushing a bit. Serena started laughing and Ruri joined as well. Zarc shook his head and entered the bathroom.

* * *

The trio were on the bed talking with their pijamas on since Zarc insisted because of hygene. "So, the plan is: tomorrow we will go join this Yuya Sakaki school? That way, we might get closer to Akaba Reiji?" Ruri asked. Zarc nodded. "Do you know what school he is from?" Serena asked.

"Already looked it up and it says he is from You Show Duel School." He said. "Okay, we got the plan ready but theres something we need to change as well: you." She said, pointing at Zarc.

"What? Me?" Zarc said. "Yeah you. You have the worst stamina i have ever seen. We walked from the warehouse to the stadium and from the stadium to the hotel and i noticed you were already tired. Plus, i noticed you had some trouble carrying me in the Xyz Dimension so i dont want to know how long it took you to get me and Ruri in the warehouse. So after we join, were are going to train you." She explained.

"Okay, you are right. Im not the athletic type. But its not my fault you ladies are so-" He said, before he was interrupted. "So what Zarc?" Ruri asked, smiling. Serena was smiling as well, but you could literally see a dangerous aura around them. "sooo beautiful!" Zarc finished, sweating bullets.

"Thought so." Serena said. "I think we should probably sleep now since i bet tomorrow the place will be packed with people wanting to join." She said. "Yeah, you are right. But how are we going to share this, Serena? The bed isnt big enough to let us sleep separately." Ruri said.

Serena flinched and sweatdropped. Zarc noticed this and facepalmed. "You didnt planned this far ahead did you? You were too caught up in teasing me." He said. Serena scratched her head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry." Zarc sighed.

"Okay, then we will have sleep next to each other." He said. Serena and Ruri blushed. "Hey, i dont like the idea more than you do but unless one of us decides to sleep on the floor and have a sore back tomorrow, i suggest we do this and NEVER mention this to someone else." He said. Serena and Ruri nodded.

They all laid down on the bed trying to find a decente way to sleep. Unfortunately **(or fortunately( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))** they had to sleep cudded to each other with Ruri sleeping on Zarc left and Serena sleeping on his right, with Zarc in the middle. _I gotta admit, its pretty fucking awesome that i get to sleep in the same bed with two beautiful girls._ He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Zarc, Serena and Ruri were walking towards the You Show Duel School. Serena new outfit composed of a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots.

"Why are you still wearing those?" Serena asked Zarc, who was wearing his sunglasses.

"I dont think you heard, but the guys is famous, so i still need to wear this since we have the same face." Zarc explained sarcastically. "But you have different hair style and color." Ruri said.

"What kind of idiots would mistake you for Yuya Sakaki?" She added **(Irony.)**

"Not taking the risk." Zarc answered as they reached the school. To say the school was in poor state was an understatement. It looked like it was about to colapse at any moment.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it even says You Show on the sign over there." He explained as they got in.

The place was full of students wanting to apply. Yuya was apparently going to do na exibhition match against someone. A guy, was explaining the history of Dueling. He has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He was wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, he wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. This man was Hiragi Shuzo, the principal. He was interrupted by a shout

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A voice shouted and out of nowhere Yuya appeared inside a room with a black floor, probably for Action Duels. "Welcome to my One Man Show today!" He exclaimed before being hit with a paper fan.

The one who hit him was Hiragi Yuzu, the daughter of the principal. She has blue eyes and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Yuzu's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings.

And once again, she had the same face as Serena and Ruri. Zarc sighed in frustration. _Oh please not again. Pls tell me there are no more people who like her or me._ He thought.

"What do you mean a One Man Show? You cant duel by yourself!" She exclaimed.

Some girls were offended by her hitting Yuya, or as one girl said, Yuya- _kun._ The crow started telling her to forfeit. She used this to act as a villain. Yuya called her Miss Strong Ishijima and she was here to avenger her master.

Some laughs came from the audience, but it was mostly Zarc and Serena. _What happened to the stealth part?_ Ruri thought sweatdropping. Yuzu then activated an Action Field called Plain Plain which was a… plain. They did the chant and dueled.

Saying Yuya was defeated was an understatement as he got wrecked by Yuzu Diva monsters. He also couldnt do Pendulum Summon the right way as he said he used the Pendulum monsters the correct way, to which confused many people.

Zarc was confused as he didnt understand why he couldnt do it. _He is the creator but cant do it right? I mean, its not even that hard. You have scale between levels and you can special summon monsters between those scales._ He thought.

After he came out of the field, a person asked him what Pendulum monsters were. Yuya said he didnt know the official name, so he made them up. He took out his Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician.

People then started accusing him of being a cheater and that he hacked the sytem to summon multiple monsters since he couldnt beat the champion fair and square. Everyone started to leave except Zarc, Serena, Ruri, Yuya, Yuzu and the principal.

There was also a really buff guy with black hair styled as a large pompadosur, restrained by a red bandanna, his nose wass somewhat redder than the rest of his face. His cheeks had a "blushing" appearance. Gongenzaka appears to wear a jacket (albeit one that is more of a vest) over his closed white coat with a golden trim and buttons, and white pants. Gongenzaka wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. He was wearing vey heavy sandals.

Yuya started to walk away before he heard Zarc speak. "They are all pathetic." He said.

Yuya looked at Zarc. "What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"They were just here to see you Pendulum Summon. They didnt even care about the school as long as you could teach them. But since they saw you couldnt do it, they called you a cheater and a coward like your father. They didnt even think perhaps you did a missplay or you actually created a summoning method. I cant believe there are duelists like this." He said, shaking his head in disaproval.

"Im sorry who are you?" Yuzu asked.

"Im Zarc." He said. "Im Serena." She said. "Im Ruri." She said. Yuzu noticed something and was about to speak before Zarc interrupted her, not going through this again.

"Yes, i know they have the same face as you, but trust me when i say this, you are not related." Zarc said. Yuzu closed her mouth. Then out of nowhere, Shuzo sprinted towards Zarc.

"Are you three here to join?!" He yelled, a little too close for comfort. He was then smacked by Yuzu paper fan. _Where does she keep that? Anime logic in a nutshell._ He thought.

"Dad, dont invade someones private space. Thats not how you get new students." Yuzu said. "But Yuzu…" The principal. Zarc chuckled.

"Its okay. We were here to join." He said. Everyone looked suprised, but then overjoyed. "Really, thank you so much!" Yuya said smiling. "But under one condition." He said, everyone mood turned to confused.

"I duel Yuya and he beats me." He said, pointing at Yuya. "Me?" He said confused. "I saw your duel with the champion and im fascinated by it. I wanted to duel you ever since." He explained. Yuya nodded.

"Okay, lets do it!" he said. They walked towards the room where the duel was going to happen. "Do you have a preference of an Action Field?" Yuya asked.

"We could use the one you just used." Zarc said, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, lets do this." Yuya said as the previous field appeared.

 _'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…!'_ The principal chanted

 **DUEL!**

"I'll go first. I summon Entermate Discover Hippo!" Yuya exclaimed, his monster appearing (Entermate Discover Hippo, LV 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 800, Beast/Effect). Yuya then mounted the hippo and started running. "I end my turn! Show me what you got Zarc!" He exclaimed.

"You got it Yuya. My turn I draw!" Zarc exclaimed, drawing and looking at his hand. _At least i can use an actual deck besides the one from Academia._ He thought before sweatdropping. _Execept i dont know how to use this deck!_ He thought frustrated. "Ah screw it. I summon Blue Eyes Wyvern!" He exclaimed as a smaller version of Blue Eyes appeared. **(Blue Eyes Wyvern, LV 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Dragon/Effect)**

Everyone seeing the duel was suprised, even Ruri and Serena, except the kids. "He uses Blue Eyes?!" Shuzo yelled. "Whats wrong?" The redhead, Ayu, asked. "Its a legendary and ancient Deck. Its was considered one of the most powerful Monsters ever, even rivaling the Egyptian Gods." Yuzu explained.

Yuya was suprised as well, before smirking. "Impressive! Using a legendary deck will make this duel more exciting!" He exclaimed. Zarc smirked.

"Battle! Blue Eyes Wyvern attack that Hippo!" He exclaimed as his monster fired a white beam towards Yuya monster. Yuya noticed a card in the bushes and picked it up.

"Action Magic! Evasion! I negate your attack! Rolling Hippo!" Yuya exclaimed as his monster rolled.

"Dammit, i set two cards face down and end my turn." Zarc said, finishing his turn.

"Then its my turn. I draw!" Yuya explained as he looked at the card he drew and smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen! While i cant Pendulum Summon, i can still bring the star of this show!" He explained as everyone but Ruri and Serena smirked who knew what he is about to do.

"Discover Hippo can count as two tributes when i want to Summon a level 7 or higher monster. I release my monster to Advance summon…" He said as his monster turned into particles.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Pendulum Dragon!" **_(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 7, PS:4, ATK:2500, DEF: 2000, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)_**

His ace monster appeared, roaring. A small pain was felt in Zarc chest. Before he could react, it disappeared. Yuya might have also had this problem since he had his hand on his heart. He shook his head and jumped on top of Odd-Eyes.

"Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Strike Burst of Spirals!" Yuya exclaimed, His monster firing Zarc's monster. Zarc winced in pain as an explosion happened when his monster was destroyed. **(Zarc: LP 4000- 700 = 3300)**

"And with that, our act is over. I end my turn." Yuya said, bowing. "No set cards?" Zarc asked. Yuya shook his head. "Nope, that way, i can see your power without stopping you." Yuya said, smiling

"Well then my turn, i draw!" Zarc exclaimed, drawing his card and eyes widened before smirking. He added the card to his hand before activating another. "I activate my Spell card, Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand!" He exclaimed. "Is it coming?" Shuzo asked.

Zarc raised his arm chanting. "Come forth! Level 8! Dragon that destroys all foes with your eyes of blue! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Zarc exclaimed as a giant white beam appeared behind him and his dragon ascended in its glory before landing near Zarc. **_(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon)_**

"So pretty…" Yuzu and Ayu said at the same time, admiring its beauty. "So he really uses Blue-Eyes…" Shuzo muttered.

"Lets do this, Blue-Eyes!" Zarc exclaimed as he got up on top of Blue-Eyes back, posing like he was on a skateboard. "Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction! **(or White Lightning for the Dub viewers.)** " Zarc said as his monster fired his white beam towards Yuya's monster.

His dragon started running away in hopes of his master finding an Action Card. Yuya noticed one in a tree branch. He jumped and grabbed it. "Action Magic Miracle! My monster isnt defeated and damage is cut in half." Yuya said, as his monster was surronded by a barrier, but the shockwave affected him. **(Yuya: LP 4000- 250 = 3750).**

"You think you saved yourself by protecting your dragon?" Zarc asked but then smirked. "I activate my trap! Level Blaster!" He exclaimed. "When my monsters fails to destroy a monster by battle, i can send a copy of that monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and inflict you 200 damage times the monster Level! I send a copy of my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard. Its level is 8, so take 1600 damage!" Zarc explained as a cannon appeared with a star on the tip. He sent his monster to the graveyard. The cannon then fired a ghost version of Blue-Eyes towards Yuya.

Yuya panicked and tried to find an Action Card. Zarc noticed this and tried to find one. Both of them found one, Yuya's in the ground and Zarc in a bubble in the middle of the air. "Action Magic. Acceleration! Effect damage is negated!" Yuya said, gaining imense speed as he ran, smirking as he thought he survived.

"Action Magic, No Action! I negate your Action Magic!" He says, Yuya speed decreasing and the cannon hitting him. **(Yuya: LP 3750- 1600 = 2150).**

Yuya was on the ground with his eyes closed. "Hey are you okay!?" Zarc asked worried.

Yuya then jumped up and started laughing. "Amazing! Even though i stopped you from destroying my monster, you used that to your advantage! Its so amazing what you can do with one Blue Eyes." Yuya said, smiling. Zarc smiled as well "Well, then how about we bring one more? I end my turn. During the End Phase, i activate my Blue-Eyes Wyvern effect. If i didnt normal summon this turn, i can remove this card and Special Summon a Blue-Eyes monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Zarc exclaimed as Blue Eyes Wyvern appeared, before evolving into Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yuya smirked. "Well then, its time for my act. My turn i draw!"He looked at the card he drew and smirked again. "Ladies and Gentlemen! In my last act, i said i couldnt use Pendulum Summon, but i lied! Right now, i can Pendulum Summon just fine!" He exlaimed before positioning himself. " I set the Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya exclaimed.

He slammed the cards onto the Duel Disk, the word PENDULUM appearing between the cards. Two pillars of light appeared, the two magicians in it as a giant pendulum appeared between them, dangling. "Now i can Summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time."

 ** _Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!_**

 **(Entermate Fire Muffler, PS: 5, ATK: 800, DEF: 800, Beast / Pendulum / Effect)**

 **(Entermate Partnaga, PS: 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 2100, Reptile / Pendulum / Effect)**

"I then activate Monster Reborn to bring back Entermate Discover Hippo in DEF Mode!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Now, lets all join hands as i activate Partnaga effect. At the cost of Level 5 or lower monsters not attacking, 1 of my monsters gain 300 Atk for each Entermate i control. I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and since there are 3 Entermate, he gains 900 Atk points!" He exclaimed as Partnaga used his body to grab Odd-Eyes and extending his hand towards Fire Muffler and Discover Hippo. He glowed, making all other monsters glow as Odd-Eyes felt the power surging. **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 + 900 = 3400 ATK)**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yuya exclaimed as his monster fired at Blue-Eyes. Zarc tried to look for an Action Card, but Yuya got his attention. "When Odd Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" He exclaimed as the flames got even fiercer. **(Zarc: LP 3300- 400 X 2= 2500)**

"I activate Fire Muffler Effect. Since a Pendulum Monster destroyed na opponent monster by battle, that monster gains 200 ATK and can attack again!" He explained as Odd Eyes jumped through a ring of fire. **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3400 + 200 = 3600 ATK)**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack the other Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He exclaimed. The shockwave was much stronger this one as Zarc was sent flying backwards. **(Zarc: LP 2500- 600 X 2= 1300)**

Yuya noticed an Action Card in the bush near him. He picked it up and smiled as he activated it. "Action Magic: Wonder Chance! With this, one of my monsters can attack again." He explained.

Everyone widened their eyes. "That means…" Shuzo began "if Yuya attacks again…" Yuzu continues "He wins!" Gongenzaka finished. "Battle, i attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes fired at Zarc who was standing still with his eyes closed. It looked like he accepted defeat. A split second before the attack hit, eyes Zarc opened.

A large explosion happened. Yuya jumped down from Odd-Eyes and did a bow. "And thats the end ladies and gentle-" Yuya was interrupted by a voice. "Is that so?" **(Sore wa do ka na? XD)** Yuya looked towards the smoke, seeing Zarc still standing, his life points the same.

"How do you still have life points!?" Yuya asked, shocked. "I activated my trap, Blue-Eyes Protection. During the turn a Blue-Eyes was destroyed, i receive no damage. Then all Blue-Eyes monsters destroyed this turn return to the hand at the end of the Battle Phase." He said, adding the monsters.

"I end my turn. Now lets see what you got!" Yuya said, taunting him.

"You bet. My turn! I draw!" He said as he drew and looked at his hand. _There is nothing i cant do to summon Blue-Eyes._ He thought before he looked at the cards he drew. _Maybe. Doesnt hurt to try._ He thought before grabbing two cards.

"Well Yuya you showed me your Pendulum Summon, now how about i show you mine!" He exclaimed. Everyone was confused at what he said before they realised what he meant. "Dont tell me he can…!" Yuzu said.

"I use my Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and my Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White to set the Pendulum Scale!" He exclaimed, doing the same movements as Yuya.

Alpha Dragon of White and Omega Dragon of White were dragons with similar looks to Blue Eyes Wyvern, except their chests showed the Alpha and Omega symbols and their respectively.

"No way! He can Pendulum Summon!?" Yuya exclaimed, shocked at what he was seeing. Pendulum only existed yesterday and he was the only user since he invented it. He thought he could use this to make people smile like his father.

"With this, i can summons monsters from Level 2 to 8 at the same time!" Zarc explained.

 **"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!"**

"Return, two Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He said as his two dragons appeared.

"And appear, Blue-Eyes White Pendulum Dragon!" He exclaimed as a new Blue Eyes appeared. It was basically a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Garnet armor in its upper chest and hands and peridot armor in its lower chest, feet and tail **_(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)_**

"Amazing, he can Pendulum Summon as well!?" Gongenzaka asked, suprised that someone else could use this new summoning method.

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Blue-Eyes effect! When he battles a non-light monster, he gains 300 for each dragon type on the field and in our graveyards. I count 4, so my monster gains 1200 ATK points!" Zarc explained. **( _Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ ATK 3000 + 300 X 4 = 4200). **

Yuya got over his shock and looked for an action Spell. He found one near a bush and picked it up. "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Your attack is negated, so my Odd-Eyes is sa-" "I activate the Action Magic, Oversword! My monster gains 500 ATK points and this attack cant be negated!" He explained **( _Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ ATK 4200 + 500 = 4700). ** "Now, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Destroy everything in your path. Spiraling Stream of Destruction!" He declared as his monster fired a white beam with orange and green lines surrounding it. It hit Yuya's dragon, creating a massive explosion. **(Yuya: 2150 – 2200 = 0)**

 **WINNER: Zarc**

The Action Field disappeared. "Sorry if i went a little overboard. Kinda got caught up in-" He said before he was interrupted by Yuya screaming.

"Where did you get Pendulum cards!?" He asked, no, _demanded_ that Zarc told him. "I was the one that created Pendulum! It should be mine and mine alone." He declared, his happy atitude replaced by an angry one.

Everyone was shocked at the way Yuya acted. "What is wrong with him!? I, the man Gongenzaka, never saw him like this!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. Shuzo sighed. "I thought this would happened, but not so soon." Shuzo said, scratching his head. "What do you mean, Dad?" Yuzu asked. "Yuya thought by creating a brand new summoning method he could bring smiles to everyone, like his father. But he thinks that since he created it, he should be the only one to be able to use it." He explained. Everyone looked at Yuya with a sad look.

"Im sorry, but who is his father?" Ruri asked, intrigued. Everyone looked shocked at what Ruri asked. "You are not from here, are you?" Yuzu asked, to which Ruri and Serena nodded. "Well, Yuya's father was the founder of this school and the one of the most famous Duelists in the world, Sakaki Yusho. He believed Dueling is meant to bring joy and smiles to everyone. Unfortunately, a few years ago, he disappeared on the day of the title match against Strong Ishijima. Everyone called him a coward. Yuya was bullied a lot because of this and he wanted to inherit his fathers Dueling." Yuzu explained. Ruri and Serena were suprised.

Ruri because even though she doesnt remember anything, she also believed that Dueling should bring smiles and used for fun. Serena was suprised because other people had other beliefs in Dueling. At Academia, everyone dueled for the sake of creating an utopia, the meaning now making Serena vomit.

Back to Yuya and Zarc, Yuya was still demanding Zarc to tell him. "Now tell me, how do you have Pendulum or else-" He said before Zarc interrupting him.

"Or else what?" Zarc asked, with a threatning tone and taking off his glasses, brows furrowed. Everyone felt a shiver down their spine and suprised that Zarc had the same face as Yuya, especially Serena since she knew what happens when he makes that face. Yuya tried to retort, but Zarc interrupted him.

"Yuya, i dont know you for a long time but i can tell you want to make everyone smile with your Dueling. However, by trying and make Pendulum your own, you will never be a great Duelist." He said calmly. Yuya got even angrier."What did you say!?" He said.

"You created a brand new summoning method, which allowed you to open a new door of possibilities to the world. As the first one to use Pendulum Summon, you have the responsibility of showing the way of those that want to follow your footsteps." He explained. Yuya widened his eyes as he looked down and grabbed his pendant.

"Sorry Zarc. You are right. If i want to follow my Dads footsteps to become an Entertainer like him, then i should also lead those who want to follow his footsteps." He apologized. Zarc sighed before smiling.

"At least you understand. Wouldnt want our friendship to be over before i joined the school." He said, receiving some suprised looks from everyone.

"But i lost." Yuya said. Zarc chuckled. "I only did that so i can duel you" He explained. Yuya did an anime fall. "You could have just asked…" he muttered before they walked outsider of the room towards the group.

"So you'll join!?" Shuzo asked as he, again, was a little too close fo Comfort. Again, Yuzu spawned a paper fan out of nowhere and hit him upside the head. "Where doe she keep that?" He asked. Yuya shrugged, giving him a look that said 'go with it'.

"Yes, i'll join. How about you Serena? Ruri?" He asked the girls, but he already knew the answer. "Whatever." Serena said, shrugging. "Yes, ill join." Ruri said, smiling. Shuzo jumped like a child.

"Ill go get the paperwork!" Shuzo yelled, running to his office. Everyone laughed before Yuya asked a question. "You never did answer me. How did you get Pendulum? Mine just appeared after the duel with Strong Ishijima." He asked. Zarc shrugged his shoulders. "Same as you. Before i knew it, i had them." He explained.

* * *

There was a control room, full of monitors. "Sir, we detected another Pendulum Summons besides Yuya Sakaki." A man explained.

A thin young man with pale skin and grey hair, the front layer being a lighter grey than the back. His hair is arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends. His eyes are purple, and he wears red-framed spectacles. His ears are both pierced with black stud earrings. wearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them), along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. He waswearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them), along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. This man was Akaba Reiji, the CEO of LDS. "Who is it from?" Reiji asked the man, who was named Nakajima.

Nakajima touched a few buttons and a image appeared on the monitors. "His name is Zarc. He just registered into You Show Duel School. While he looks like Sakaki Yuya, we have yet to determine if they are related." Nakajima explained. "They are not related. Yusho Sakaki never had a second child. Anything else?" Reiji asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Two new students also entered the school the same time as Zarc, sir." Nakajima said showing two pictures. "Their names are Serena and Ruri, sir. They have the same face as Hiragi Yuzu, but we are positive they are not related to one another." Nakajima explained. Reiji almost choked on his drink. _Almost_.

 _What is Serena doing here? Did she escape Academia or is she here on a mission?_ He thought. "Sir, what should we do?" Nakajima asked. Reiji did his signature pose of thinking.

"Nothing. We will resume our plan of creating Pendulum cards. Call Sawatari Shingo and have him take Sakaki Yuya Pendulum cards." Reiji explained. Nakajima seemed worried. "Sir are you sure? Sawatari Shingo is a bit full of himself and he might jeopardize the mission." Nakajima tried to reason. "Tell him we will give him any cards he wants if he gets us those cards." Reiji said.

He knew of Sawatari obsession with rare cards, but he needed those Pendulum cards. "Understood sir." Nakajima nodded.

* * *

The sun was setting down. Zarc, Serena, Ruri were walking towards the hotel they were staying. "I still cant believe you were able to use a brand new summoning method on your first try!" Ruri exclaimed. Zarc shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, im suprised as you are. I just copied what he did." Zarc said. "Doesnt suprise me since im you were able to Fusion Summon on your first Duel. Still, you were pretty good in that duel. How do you even got that deck? I thought the only deck you had was the Ancient Gear one." Serena said.

"Like the answer to most questions we have, i dont know." He lied a bit. _What the hell am i supposed to tell them? I had a dream of a destroyed town and two dragons were fighting and the deck magically appeared in my pocket!? Thats crazy._ He thought before he corrected himself. _Say the guy who just crossed the dimensions into the world of Yu-gi-oh._ He added. "Anyway, now we wait until Akaba Reiji comes to us or sends someone from LDS." He said. _And considering anime logic, it will happen VERY soon._ He thought. "While we wait, we are going to train you." Serena said with a deadpan look.

Zarc sighed. "Fine, if you want we can start now if you girls want. We can use the old warehouse since it seems no one is using it." He said, walking towards the docks. Serena and Ruri followed. _When did cards games have anything to do with anything physical!? You literally just stand doing nothing!_ He thought, complaining as he knew the training was going to take a long time.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done! Sorry about not being a Entertainer in the moonlight chapter this week. Had to do some research for a project. Im also sorry for the VERY LONG chapter, but i wanted to write more story rather than duel. On a different note, im super glad people are actually liking this story! It fills my heart to know i have fans like these! Now i know you are going to have questions so im going to say a few things.**

 **1\. The pendulum cards might seem familiar to some of you as they are the same as the Journey with Eyes of Blues tory that got cancelled over a year ago. The reason i did this is because i got so sad that the story got cancelled and i wanted people to feel a conection to the other story, like a redo. But dont worry, im not going to add all the cards that were used in that story. Just the Pendulum ones.**

 **2\. This is more of a way to like the story and how you imagine it. When you guys read this, do you picture my OC or Zarc, the actual Zarc? If so, do you want me to change? Then i leave that name to you guys. The name, however needs to stick with the Yu part.**

 **3\. My OC will not only use Pendulum, but also Ritual and Fusion. Later on the story he is going to use Synchro and XYZ. The three latters i already know what im going to add, so im giving you guys another question. Should i use a ritual that already exists as his ace monster or should i use an OC one? If its the latter, can you give me its stats, effects and name?**

 **4\. I might be sounding lazy, but i dont want to create something that might displease my fanbase. This also gives you a chance to be more active in the story!**


	4. UPDATE

This isnt a chapter, just a quick quizz. As you may have read in my Entertainer in the Moonlight final chapter, i was probably going to make a Yuya x Serena fanfiction. But after that, i kept thinking on multiple different stories and the problem is: all of them sound good. So, i decided ot let my fans decide what fanfiction aside from my Counterpart with Eyes of Blue should appear.

1\. **Story:** A person from the real world and watched the WHOLE anime gets transported into the world of Arc-V. He is in Heartland when it is attacked by Academia. The pairing will be RurixOC. Also, Yuto wouldnt be going away so soon. Hehehe...

 **Deck:** A deck made by the fans. The name? Draco Performer. Kinds of a mixture between Yuya Entermate, but with dragon appearance and similar effects, but better stats. Either that or you can send me a name with Draco Performer in it. But the summoning method must be XYZ, so sadly no pendulums for the OC... yet

OR

Any deck that wasnt used in ARC V, has at least 3 different XYZ monsters and doesnt use any other summoning method, besides Pendulum of course. As you can see, i dont want Burning Abyss. XD

2\. **Story:** A new student joins Academia. He becomes friends with Serena and they join the Lancers. Pairing will be Serena x OC.

 **Deck:** Elemental Heroes.

3\. Basically the Yuya x Serena Story.

 **Now im going to start and answer you guys questions/reviews. Sadly, im only going to start by chapter 3, so sorry. *sweatdrops***

 **gundam 09- Oh trust me when i say this: there will be a even louder, scarier sound than bingo scream. Lets just say that another -Eyes user is going to "inspire" my OC.**

 **Legionnaire Blaze- Thats what worries me. I dont want people to mix up Zarc and my OC Zarc.**

 **suppes1. - go down.**

 **Setsuna Rizky: Already talkedd to you by PM, so lets not repeat ourselves.**

 **Darwin-18: 1)Yeah, im basically getting ideas from Fifth factor and other fanfictions i like.**

 **2) Im going to give it a try and change the name. If people dont like it, Zarc will be kept. If they do, i will keep the new one.**

 **3) Yep, i only found out 3 months ago! Instead of thinking im robbung him, i want people to think im honoring his cards.**

 **4) Dont worry, those Ritual Monsters will appear. Just deciding if i should or shoudnt add a new one or change the name of one those two with the word 'Ritual' in it.**

 **5) As i said to Setsuna Rizky, i completely forgot it existed! I could change its summoning method. I will think about it later on. *Idea pops in head* I think i might know where to puth him. Hehehe.**

 **Haoh Ryu Zarc: That summoning method is... wow. But ritual will only make its debut in about 5 chapters-ish, so i wont use it for now. But that Super Gishiki just made my day. But lets make a deal: if you use Sho Gishiki first, i wont use it in my fanfiction and vice versa. Deal? But if i can use it freely, you my good sir, just gave me the final stage of the Ritual monster. When is it going to appear? I have no fucking clue!**

 **narutoxasuna25 (well, thats an interesting ship XD): OH COME ON!? ANOTHER CARD BLUE EYES I FORGOT ABOUT!? hmmmm, dont get your hopes up, because i dont think i might add it. Unless somehow i fight a ritual user.**

 **Derek23- Unfortunately, i might not be able to update in the future. EXAMS ARE A BIGGER PAIN THAN SAWATARI! Also, lemon there might just be only one and it will be in a different 'file', if thats even the correct term.**

 **PS: im going to change Zarc s name to a Yu- name (still thinking of something like Yura or Yuko, you can give your own name if you want.) In case you cant understand my OC personality, im going to give you how he behaves: Loves dueling, even if its against Academia. Is generally happy, but can become really angry and really intimidating if he wants to. Might or might not slack off during non-important duels.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, my beautiful fans and welcome to chapter 4 of this beautiful fanfiction! I found the spare time to write this chapter and i thought leaving you guys a whole month without a chapter would be unfair, so here we go! Now lets check the reviews and votes for the second fanfic. Note: the reviews im going to comment aree the ones with actual text in it, not just a vote and a compliment.**

 **dcfer: That could work as a backstory, but im trying to make this 100% Arc v and not a bit of Zexal (ironic since the anime is basically GX, 5DS ZEXAL in one anime.)**

 **suppes1- yes i know that story, but mine is a bit different. 1) my OC doesnt know the anime. 2) there will be no hao influence, But he might get really angry and spawn evil heros. But since you didnt vote, im going to wait for your vote after this chapter.3) i dont think that story was much OC X Serena**

 **Setsuna Rizky - same thing here. Thx for the encouragement, but it didnt help when i imagined Shuzo saying that. *sweatdrops***

 **Rexono- Lemons will be in a separate story**

 **Starman 003 - agreed, but most of those stories arent even finished! They are either cancelled or still going! Raine? Wow, thats a good name.**

 **Haoh Ryu Z-ARC - Ok, you need to chill with the reviews! Just wait a bit to see if the story pops up. I also think you couldnt see them since you were the guest. I think everyone likes XYZ fanfiction, since Xyz in my opinion, is the best summoning method.**

 ** _Excuse me!?_ Jack yells while being held by Yusei and Crow.**

 **Moving on. Dont worry, only my OC will use it. Im still trying to see WHEN use it.**

 **bk42bk42- *smiles***

 **The Reader - Again, lemons will happen in a different story**

 **Guest - Fun fact: I was thinking of the name Yu, and when i wanted to add something to it, i thought of the first letters of gishiki, and i laughed when that made Yugi. Agreed, we need more Ruri x OC fanfics!**

 _ ***ignores Z-ARC multiple attempts in reviews***_

 **Drago: Cant honestly blame you.**

 **FairyTailNut- First of, that username XD. Second, if the winner is the E-Heros, ill contact you, buuuuut from my point of view that seems less likely.**

 **Syn4evah- Great. Another good card. Thank god the ritual thing will only appear in Miami Championship. When exactly? When you all fangasmed. I could use that, but i think people would be bored out of their minds if they had to read Zoodiac, but nevertheless, lets move on.**

 **So, here are the votes**

 **Story 1: 7 votes- Syn4evah,Haoh Ryu Z-ARC, Drago, Guest (only going to count him once in each story voting.), StarMan 003, Gundam 09, dcfer**

 **Story 2: 4 votes-FairyTailNut, narutoxasuna25, Setsuna Rizky, Derek23**

 **Story 3: 2 votes- The Reader, Rexono**

 **Also, 4 more things.**

 **1) Here is a list of XYZ decks that i might use:**

 **Bujin**

 **Zoodiac**

 **Evilswarm**

 **Yuma deck**

 **Draco Performer**

 **2) Big shout out to Starman 003 for giving me TEN CARDS for the Draco Performer. As we previously discussed, some effects will be changed, but good imagination mate!**

 **3) changed Zarc Name. Serena, Ruri and OC duel Disk are from standard. They have the same primary colors in the base and blade (Serena dark pink with a blue blade, Ruri with a dark Purple one with a purple blade and OC iwht a balck one with a red blade.)**

 **4) THE CREATOR OF JOURNEY WITH EYES OF BLUE ANSWERED! HE IS ALIVE! He said i can use his cards with no problem, so i have a bunch of new cards i can use**

* * *

The next week was hell. Serena made Yu get up at the crack of dawn and run around town. Shops werent even open yet! Then he would go back to the hotel, eating an oatmeal for breakfast and run around town again. His lunch was a salad and a energy drink Serena made. He doesnt even want to know what its ingredientes. Yu was currently in the warehouse where they slept the first time. Serena made him do 200 push ups. He was now doing 100 abdominals, using his legs as support on one of the ledges while was upside down. **(i have no idea how they are called in english. If you have trouble picturing it, just imagine you are upside down, with your legs tied and you are trying to reach to untie the rope)**

"71…72…73" Yu counted. Serena and Ruri were watching.

"Dont you think you are being too hard on him? I mean, the only rest he gets is sleep, and even then…" Ruri said, worried.

"The sleep he gets is enough. We also dont know how much time we have until Academia shows up and he needs to be ready. You saw his duel with Yuya. He didnt even move and when he did, it was with his monster. He cant always rely on his monsters." Serena explained. "Besides, you can clearly see the results." She added.

Serena was right. In a span of a week, his body had changed a lot. He didnt look like a beast, but he looked like muscular. He was rocking a six pack, his arms were so strong he looked like he could lift twice his weight. Ruri couldnt see his legs, but she knew they were awesome as well. He was drenched in sweat and since the warehouse was closed, the smell was strong. Ruri, for some reason she cant explain **(its because of me! MWUAHAHA!)** didnt mind the smell. She wanted him to stop training, come up behind her and… Ruri shook her head. _What the hell am i thinking?!_ She thought, a small blush on her face. Serena noticed this and smirked.

"Are you happy to see the results? Or are you happy to see what the results did?" She teased.

Ruri looked at her, confused before she realised what she meant. "W-WHAT? W-WHAT A-ARE YOU T-TALKING A-ABOUT!?" Ruri said, blushing even harder. Before Serena could continue her tease, someone interrupted.

"aaaand… 100!" Yu exclaimed, jumping off and landing on the ground. "Phwew, that took a lot longer than i expected." He said, grabbing a towel.

"Still, you are doing better than before. The first time, you only did 10 and you couldnt even walk afterwards. Now you do a 100 and can walk with ease." Serena explained.

"Its because i have such a great teacher." Yu Said.

"Hmph, of course. With my teachings, anyone can go from a weakling to a muscled man." Serena said, proudly.

"I dont know if i should feel insulted or flattered…" muttered, sweatdropping. He then looked at Ruri, but she was staring at him. "Ruri?" He asked before he started drinking some of his water.

Ruri didnt hear him as he stared at his chest. At close range, it was more amazing!.

"I think you should sleep in another room. Ruri might fuck you during your sleep with the way she is staring at you." Serena teased. Ruri and Yu blushed harder, as the latter choked on his drink.

"Will you stop doing that when i drink something!? You are going to kill me one day!" Yu angrily retorted.

"If it didnt kill you yet, it wont in the future." Serena said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That doesnt even make any sense! How does-" Before he could continue, a beeping sound came from the Duel Disk. When he got closer, he noticed he got a message from Yuzu.

 _Hey, Yu! I have some good news: Yuya was finally able to Pendulum Summon! He and Gongenzaka stayed up all night practising and he finally did it at the 271st try! We are going to the LDS to show the kids Yuya Pendulum Summon in a bigger stage. Apparently, some fan of Yuya named Sawatari appeared and convinced him and the kids to come. Do you, Serena and Ruri wanna come?_

 _Love, Yuzu._

Yu Smiled and chuckled at the message, but frowned when Yuzu mentioned LDS. Serena and Ruri were by his shoulders, reading the message. "Something about this seems odd." He Muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ruri asked.

"A fan suddendly appears and is interested in Yuya Pendulum Summon? And since he is from LDS, thats even more suspicious. I think we should go there to make sure nothing happens." He explained

"Agreed, but are you sure you can walk?" Serena asked, worried.

"Oh?" Yu raised his eyebrow. "Is the almighty Serena showing concern?" he asked teasingly.

"What was that?" Serena asked, holding a paper fan like Yuzu, with a blue handle.

"Where did you get that?" Ruri asked.

"Yuzu had a spare one, so she lent me the other." She explained. "Now, could you repeat that?" She asked with a murderous aura.

"I said 'Im fine'." Yu said, sweating even harder. "I still have a lot of stamina with the amount of work you put me through." He said.

"Good, now lets go. I have a bad feeling about this." Serena said, her blue fan dissapearing out of nowhere and going outside.

Yu sighed and picked up his stuff, going towards the exit with Ruri following.

* * *

They jumped thorugh the roofs of the city at such a fast pace, they looked like shadows. Even though Ruri didnt remember much, she was pretty athletic and was able to keep up with the rest of the group. When they arrived, they asked where the stadium was to the secretary. After receiving directions, they ran. When they got there, they saw a boy with short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers. He was wearing the Maiami Second Junior High School uniform, with an untucked grey shirt a necklace and an LDS badge pinned to the collar. Behind him were three guys, probably his goons. They noticed him grabbing Yuya Stargazer and Timegazer Magician and claiming to add to his collection. He explained he liked rare and powerful cards and hates putting weak cards in his deck. He approached Yuya, pull his goggles and snaps them back to his face and falls back. Yu noticed Sawatari was talking to his Duel Disk. He cant hear the other line, but Sawatari responded saying he wanted Pendulum cards from the start. "Serena, can you hack his Duel Disk and see who is he talking to?" asked Serena. Serena nodded and took her Academia Duel Disk and started typing. Meanwhile, Yu caught his attention back at the group when he noticed Sawatari snapped his fingers and two of his goons grabbed Yuzu and the other grabbed all three kids. Yuya told him to let them go, but he smirked and said they would be helping with the Duel. He then added he felt bad that only Yuya got cards, so he took a stack of cards ans threw them at Yuya, claiming that 'thrash cards' fitted him perfectly. Anger was rising in Yu with every thing this guy did. THIS was LDS? This was just Academia, the only thing missing is the carding and looking at these 4, they wouldnt care if they carded someone. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Serena spoked.

"Its done. But we are only able to record them." Serena explained.

"Good. I was going to leave this to Yuya since his monsters were taken, but fuck it! This guys is going to get destroyed!" snapped, clenching his fist. He noticed the floor started to shine, indicating an Action Field was being activated. "Lets go!" Yu shouted , running towards the field, Serena and Ruri following behind.

* * *

After the light died down, they noticed they were in some sort of city. Yu would be amazed at the high quality, but he had a mission. "Serena, send me the program you used in case i run into Sawatari. Ruri, you and Serena go save Yuzu and the kids." He explained.

"Got it." Serena nodded, sending the program. "Ill also disable the cameras so that no one can see us. And in case we need it, ill also record your duel." Serena added.

Yu nodded before running off.

* * *

Yuzu and the kids were on top of a building. The goons appeared angry. **(Just going to name them 1,2,3)**

"Shit, we missed the markings." 1 said. "Sawatari-san will be pissed."

"Dont worry, as long as we are here holding them, Sawatari-san can make Yuya believe they are still at the tower. This way, he can make Yuya Sakaki distract himself and beat his ass." 2 explained.

3 didnt say anything. Instead he looked at Yuzu with a wicked smile. "Hey this one is pretty cute isnt it?" 3 asked.

2 blinked in confusion, before understanding where he was going with this "Yeah she is." He added his wicked smile.

Yuzu shivered. They wouldnt, would they?

"And since we are going to be here for a while, so why dont we do something to pass the time?" 3 asked, winking at his companion.

2 winked in response. "Yeah. Hey, Otomo, we'll be right back. Keep an eye on them, will you?" He asked 1.

1 blinked in confusion as well, before he understood what they were doing. "Okay, just dont take too long. I want a shot as well." He said, smirking.

2 and 3 started moving Yuzu away from the kids.

"YUZU-ONEECHAN!" The kids yelled.

"Futoshi! Ayu! Tatsuya!" Yuzu exclaimed, scared of what was going to happen next.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to the dource and found Serena and Ruri standing on top of a taller bulding before they jumped down.

"Serena! Ruri!" Yuzu exclaimed, relieved that someone was here.

The three goons were confused. _Sisters?_ They all thought.

"Dont think i didnt hear that conversation. How about you let them go nice and easy and ill only break your face?" Serena asked, cracking her Knuckles.

3 snorted. "You dont scare me. Do you know who we are? Were from LDS. That means we can beat you with no sweat." He said.

"Okay, then how about you prove it?" Ruri said, activating her Duel Disk. "If i win, you let them go. But if i lose…" she gulped nervously. "…ill take Yuzu place." Ruri said, shocking everyone.

"Ruri!" Serena and Yuzu said in unison. 3 was looking up and down, measuring her. Ruri shivered. He smirked. "Very well. Lets do this." He said, activating his Duel Disk.

 **Duel**

 **Ruri: 4000 LP**

 **3: 4000 LP**

"Ill go first. My turn!" 3 declared. "I activate the magic card, Cost Down. By discarding one card from my hand, all monsters in my hadn decrease their Level by 2! With this, i Normal Summon Power Dart Striker without any sacrífices!" 3 declared. **_(Power Dart Striker, LV 5-2=3, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700, Machine/Effect)_ **"Then i play Monster Reborn to bring back my Rocket Dart Striker!" **_(Rocket Dart Striker, LV 6, ATK: 1900, DEF: 100, Machine/Effect)._** "With this, i end my turn. You should just give up while you are ahead." 3 declared boldly as his monster level returned to normal.

Ruri, on the other hand, was blinking. _No set cards? Is this the level LDS has to offer?_ She thought.

"My turn! I draw!" She exclaimed as she drew her card. " I activate foolish Burial and send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then, when i control no monsters, i can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler!" **( _Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler, LV 1, ATK: 100, DEF: 100, Winged Beast/Effect_ ) **"Then, when this card is Special Summoned from the hand or Graveyard, i can Special Summon one Lyrical Luscinia from my hand. I summon Lyrical Luscinia- Cobalt Sparrow!" **( _Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow, LV 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 100, Winged Beast/Effect_ ). **"When this card is Special Summoned, i can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast from my Deck to the hand. I add Lyrical Luscinia- Sapphire Swallow to my hand. Then if i control a Winged Beast Type, i can Special Summon her and 1 Winged Beast Type monster from my hand. So come! Sapphire Swallow and the second Cobalt Sparrow!" Ruri exclaimed as she filled her field. **( _Lyrical Luscinia –Sapphire Swallow, LV 1, ATK: 100, DEF: 0, Winged Beast/Effect_ ). **

"So cute!" Yuzu and Ayu exclaimed while Serena sweatdropped as they forgot the position we are in.

"Congratulations." 3 said, clapping. "You were able to summon a bunch of trash cards. What good are they going to do against my mine?" He asked.

Ruri smirked. "Tell me. What do all of my monsters have in common?" She asked.

3 blinked. "Well, they all have weak attack points and defence points, are all Winged Beast and they all have Level 1. So what about it?" 3 asked, before he realised something. "Wait you dont mean-"

"I overlay my Level 1 Sapphire Swallow, my 2 Cobal Sparrow and my Turquoise Warbler!" Ruri exclaimed as her 4 monsters turened into orbs of green of light, before descending on a galaxy-like portal

 ** _"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ SHOKAN! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!"_**

 ** _(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale, Rank 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0 , Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect)_**

Ruri signature monster appeared with four orbs of light surrounding it. 3 looked suprised before started laughing. "Ill admit. Im suprised you can Xyz Summon, but your monster has zero attack points!" He said, holding his sides.

Ruri ignored him. "When Sapphire Swallow is used as an Xyz material, i can choose one Lyrical Luscinia from my graveyard and attach it to my Xyz monster." Ruri explained as another orb surrounded Assembly Nightingale. "And Assembly Nightingale gains 100 atk points per Overlay Unit." **_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK 0 + 500 = 500)_**

"Its still too weak!" 3 declared, still laughing.

"Battle! Assembly Nightingale can attack equal to the number of Overlay Units!" Ruri declared.

"Whats the point of that? Its powerless against my Dart monsters!" 3 declared

Ruri smirked. "Who said i was aiming for your monsters?" She asked.

"What?" 3 asked confused.

"Assembly Nightingale can also attack directly. So i attack you directly!" She declared as her monster flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind

"First!" **_(3 4000 – 500 = 3500)_**

"Second!" **_(3 3500 – 500 = 3000)_**

"Third!" **_(3 3000 – 500 = 2500)_**

"Fourth!" **_(3 2500 – 500 = 2000)_**

"Fifth!" **_(3 2000 – 500 = 1500)_**

3 was on his knees. He couldnt find an Action Card because the wind didnt let him move. "I set one card and end my turn." Ruri finished.

Everyone but Serena, since she knew how Ruri deck worked, was shocked. In just one turn, Ruri was able to Xyz summon and damage more than half of his opponent LP!

"Ill admit i was suprised at your monster effect, but now that its attacked, its just a puny monster with 500 Atk points. My turn! I draw!" He exclaimed, drawing and looking at the card, smirking. "Well, it was fun but its time we get this over with since i want to have some 'fun'." He said, licking his lips. Ruri, Yuzu and Serena shivered. "I activate the magic card, Level Stairs! With this, if all of my monsters have a difference of 1 Level, i can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand, as long as his Level is 1 higher than my monster with the highest Level. Come! Level 7! Ultimate Dart Striker!" **_(Ultimate Dart Striker, LV 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 300, Machine/Effect)._** "Battle. Power Dart Striker attack that weakling!" 3 declared as his monster shooted several dart rockets.

"Assembly Nightingale effect! When this would be destroyed, i can detach one overlay unit and negate its destruction, as well as i dont take any damage!" Ruri declared, as an Overlay Unit disappeared. A large bubble appeared, protecting herself and Ruri.

"Tch. Well i attack with Rocket Darts Striker!" He continued.

"Again, i activate her effect." Ruri stated as the same thing happened.

"Now i attack with Ultimate Dart Striker!" He added.

Ruri didnt say anthing as the same thing happened for the third time.

"Ill end my turn. You may have survived this turn, but now you cant beat me with that monster with only 200 Attack points. And during my next turn, i will beat you." He declared boldly.

"Is that so? I activate my trap card, Lyrical Luscinia- Lost Feathers! During the End Phase, if a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster was attacked, i can attach Lyrical Luscinia monsters from my graveyard up to the number of battles a Lyrical Luscinia monster battled to a Xyz monster i control. Since there were three battles, i attach the three monsters i detached during this turn." Ruri explained, her monster retunring to its orignal attack points.

3 was shivering. "N-No way! I-Im going to lose?" He asked.

"My turn! I draw!" Ruri exclaimed. "Honestly, im suprised. You guys claim to be top Duelists, but all i see are a three idiots who are lower than thrash." Ruri stated. A tick mark appeared on 3 forehead.

"Why you bi-" 3 said before he was interrupted by Ruri. "Battle! Assembly Nightingale attack him directly. While you are at it, take care of the other two!" She said.

Assembly Nightingale nodded and flapped her wings. 2 was blown back, letting go of Yuzu. 1 was also blown, dropping the children. Finally 3 was blown back. All of them knocked unconscious.

 ** _(3 1500 – 2500 = 0)_**

 ** _WINNER: RURI_**

Ruri ran towards the children while Serena ran towards Yuzu. "You kids okay?" Ruri asked. Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya nodded.

"That duel gave me shivers!" Futoshi said his catchphrase. **_(sigh who was the idiot that came up with Futoshi?)_**

"Yeah, Ruri-oneechan i didnt know you could Xyz Summon!" Ayu said, smiling.

"I thought only LDS taught the summoning methods!" Tatsuya added.

"Well, im glad you are alright and you enjoyed." Ruri said, smiling.

"You okay Yuzu?" Serena asked.

"Yeah im fine." Yuzu said. "But we need to hurry. Im worried about Yuya. He-" Serena raised her hand.

"Dont worry. You should be more worried about what is going to happen to Sawatari." She said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, Yu is there and-" they were interrupted by an explosion near the bridge

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yu was on top of a building looking for Yuya. He noticed him on a bulding below. He was obviously panicking. He couldnt find Yuzu nor the kids.

"Dammit, where are they?" Yuya asked, frustrated.

"Shouldnt you be more concerned about yourself?" Sawatari asked.

"Sawatari! What did you do to them?" Yuya asked.

"How should i know and and why should i care?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. "Are you more worried about your friends rather than getting back your Pendulum cards? Lets stop talking and start dueling!" He taunted, activating his dark-green Duel Disk, spawning a light-gren blade out of it.

 _How should i make my entrance? I wanna go all badass and scary, but i cant remember any Yugioh characters with a scary entrance._ Yu thought before his eyes widened and smirked. _Of course except 'him'._ He chuckled.

Yuya grunted. "Fine. Lets do-" Yuya tried to say before he was interrupted by a whistle.

 ** _Insert Kaito whistling in Zexal... the jap version since the eng version is just stupid…_**

"What the hell? Who is whistling?" Sawatari asked, confused and kind of scared, looking for its source.

Yuya didnt say anything, but he was a bit scared.

"That would be me." A voice said. Yuya and Sawatari turned around to look at the top of a building.

"Yu!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Sawatari asked before he noticed his face. "This guy brother?"

"Im not his brother. Im the guy who is going to kick your ass." He stated.

Sawatari laughed. "Yu? _***badumtss***_ Defeat me? Dont you know who i am?" He asked

"I could care less who you are. You're the bastard that stole someones cards and called others thrash. Thats all the reason i need to put you on my list." Yu declared.

"Yu, this isnt your concern. I have to find Yuzu and the kids." Yuya said.

"Its my concern when my friends are in trouble!" Yu snapped. "If you're worried about Yuzu and the kids, then dont. Ruri and Serena are with them and they should be safe by now. If you want to go find your girlfriend, then i think i saw the girls heading that way." Stated, pointing towards a building.

"G-Girlfriend!?" Yuya said blushing, before he realized what he said. "Thanks Yu!" Yuya said running away.

"Hey, dont run away from me!" Sawatari said, running towards Yuya

"I'll be your opponent." Yu said, jumping towards the smaller building and standing in front of Sawatari.

Sawatari snorted. "And what makes you think i want to duel you?" He asked.

"I could care less what you want." Yu said.

Sawatari smirked. "Fine, prepare to lose!"

 _'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…!'_

 **DUEL!**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP**

 **Yu: 4000 LP**

"Ill go first." Yu stated looking at his hand. _Even if i dont have any Synchro monsters, this card is still good_. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue and end my turn." He stated as he ran towards the bridge. **_(Maiden with Eyes of Blue Level 1 ATK 0 DEF 0 Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect)_**

Sawatari blinked and started laughing. "A level 1 monster with 0 ATK points? You gotta be joking playing that thrash card!" He said holding his side. Yu wanted to retort, but decided to wait and see his reaction. "My turn! I draw!" He drew. He seemed to play one of the cards, but stopped and grabbed another one. "I summon Lightning Hoverboard!" **_(Lightning Hoverboard Level 4 ATK 1400 DEF 1200 Thunder/Effect)_** He says as he jumped on the monster. "Battle! I attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue with my Lighting Hoverboard!" He said as his monsters fired some lighting bolts.

"I activate Maiden effect! When she is targeted for an attack, i can change her to Def position and negate the attack!" Yu stated as the lighting turned into particles.

"So you stopped my attack. Big Deal!" Sawatari said.

"Furthermore, i can Special summon one 'Blue-Eyes' monster from my deck! Appear, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yu stated as a pillar of light appeared behind him, his dragon appearing. **_(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon)_**

Sawatari jaw dropped. "Blue-Eyes!? How come an amateur like you has that card!?" He said suprised before smirked. "No matter. When i beat you, ill get that whole deck as a reward. I end my turn with one face down." He stated as they reached the bridge.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Wonder Wand and equip it to my Maiden. The equipped monster gains 500 Atk, but thats not my objective. When Maiden with Eyes of blue is Targeted by a card effect, i can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck. Come, my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yu stated as his monster appeared. **_(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon)_** " I then summon Kaibaman, but i tribute him to Special Summon my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The third monster appeared. "Battle! I attack Lighting Hoverboard with my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction!" He declared as his monster fired.

Sawatari smirked and stomped on the monster, making it go faster. He grabbed na Action Card in a lamp post. "Action Magic: Great Escape! This ends the Battle Phase!" He declared as Blue-Eyes beam disappeared.

Yu gritted his teeth. "I activate Wonder Wand effect. I send the equipped monster to the graveyard and i can draw two cards." He stated as he drew. "I set three cards and end my turn." He finished.

"Answer me this one question. Dont you care about your monsters feelings?" Yu asked

"My monsters feelings?" Sawatari said in confusion, before bursting out laughing. "Dont tell me you believe in those stories that monsters have feelings! Monsters are just creations by Solid Vision. They have no feelings! The only thing that matters are strong and rare cards, not how your monsters feel! Thats why im the best!" He finished holding his sides.

"Looks like i was wrong…" Yu muttered, his hair covering his eyes

"Oh? Do you regret challenging me? If you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, maybe ill-"

"I knew you were scum for not caring about other monsters and only caring for the rare ones, but i at least thought you cared about the rare monsters." Yu gritted his teeth lifted his head, revealing anger in his eyes. "But i was wrong. You only care about the rarity, not the actual monster. If this is what LDS has to offer, i dont know why they are called the best school in the world. And by the way, you should know you just did a big mistake." He finished.

"Oh yeah? Amd whats that?" Sawatari taunted

"You made my dragons angry. And when they are angry, their roars destroy everything in their path." Yu declared as his Blue Eyes roared in anger

Sawatari sweatted a bit before he shook his head. "Whatever. You can talk all you want, but im going to win and take those Blue-Eyes cards from you. My turn! I draw!" He drew and he stopped. He appeared to be talking to someone. _Who is he talking to?_ Yu thought. "Oh i get it. I release the level 4 to activate Release Trade. With this i can add a monster with one level higher than the one i released. I add the level 5 Stargazer Magician! One of MY Pendulum cards!" He said.

Yu narrowed his eyes. "Not for long…" he muttered

"Huh?" Sawatari said. "I-I using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" He set the scales with the two magicians appearing. They looked confused when they noticed their owner wasnt Yuya. They looked at Yu. _Dont worry. Ill get you guys back._ He thought. They seemed to understand as they nodded. "Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari declared as his Monsters appeared.

 ** _(Power Dart Striker, LV 5, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700, Machine/Effect)_ **

**_(Rocket Dart Striker, LV 6, ATK: 1900, DEF: 100, Machine/Effect)._**

 ** _(Rocket Dart Striker, LV 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 0, Machine/Effect)._**

"Yes! This is amazing! Pendulum Summoning is the BEST! Only a chosen one like me could use these cards!" Sawatari proclaimed. He then pointed his finger at Yu. "Now that i can Pendulum Summon, i dont need you anymore! I activate the Spell Card Dart Pressure! With this, i can target one of your monsters for each Darts Monster i control and those monsters Atk drop equal to the attacking monster. I have three Darts monsters, so i target your three Blue Eyes!" Sawatari explained as a giant dart appeared over his monsters, pointing each at the dragons.

"Now lets battle! I attack the first Blue Eyes with my Power Darts Shooter!" Sawatari said as the giant dart shot towards Blue Eyes. He roared in pain when it hit, as his attack dropped. **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000 – 1800 = 1200)**

"Trap Activate! Shield with Eyes of Blue! This turn, monsters with the name Blue-Eyes or Eyes of Blue cant be destroyed by battle!" Yu declared as a shield in the shape of Blue-Eyes head appeared, protecting the monster.

"But, you will take the damage!" Sawatari said. **(Yu: 4000-600=3400)**

"Now, Rocket Darts Shooter attacks your second Blue Eyes!" Sawatari said, the same thing happening. **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000 – 1900 = 1100) (Yu: 3400-800=2600)**

"Now, if you think you are off the hook, think again! I activate Power Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter effect! By releasing them, i can power up my Ultimate Darts Shooter by 600!" Sawatari declared as his monsters transformed into weapons, merging with the other Darts shooter. **(Ultimate Darts Shooter ATK 2400 + 600 = 3000)** **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000 – 3000 = 0)** "Even if your monster isnt destroyed, you will still lose! Now Ultimate Darts Shooter! Get this amateur off my sight!" Sawatari proclaimed as his monster fired a dozen of darts towards Blue Eyes. Yu didnt even budge as the attack came closer. A large explosion happened.

"Now thats what you get for messing with LDS strongest Duelist! Now, how about i-"

"Geez, whats with people saying they won without even looking at the board?" A voice proclaimed. Sawatari looked for the source and was suprised that it was Yu standing there

"What!? How are you still alive!?" Sawatri asked, suprised.

"I activated a trap, Reinforcements! This gives my monster 500 ATK points!" **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK 0 + 500 = 500)** **(Yu: 2600-2500=100)**

"You dare use a cheap card like that!? I activate Ultimate Darts Shooter effect, returning my tributed monsters to the field!" Sawatari said, annoyed as the parts transformed into the monsters. "I end my turn! Make your move, since next turn im going to destroy you!" Sawatari said.

"There wont be a next turn! My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two!" Yu said, drawing before he smirked at what he drew. **_Insert Kaito theme in Zexal._** "I, using Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White, set the Pendulum Scale!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE PENDULUM CARDS AS WELL!?" Sawatari said, suprised.

"With this, i can summons monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!" Zarc explained.

 _ **"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!"**_

 _ **"Appear, Ruler of the Dragons! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

 **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 SC: 9 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)**

"What!? A Blue-Eyes card i never heard of!? And a Pendulum one on top of that!?" Sawatari said, suprised before smirking. "Now i want that deck even more!"

"Well, you wont get a chance! Battle! I attack with my Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Triple Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Sawatari noticed an Action Card on the ground."I activate the Action Spell: Body Guard! As long as i control monsters, i receive no damage!" Sawatari stated as his monsters covered him from the blast. Sawatari noticed another Action Card on the ground and picked it up, smirking. _Perfect. The Action Spell Break Shot. During the End Phase, for every attack this turn, the owner of the monster who attacked will receive 500 damage for each attack. With only 100 LP left, i will win and take that deck!_ He thought. "This is the end! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Direct Attack!" Yu exclaimed.

"Thats not enough to beat me! Its over for you!" Sawatari proclaimed boldly

"I activate my trap! Declaration of Rebirth! With this, i declare one monster Type and monsters in each player graveyards become that type! I declare Dragons!" Yu exclaimed

"Whats that going to change?!" Sawatari mocked.

"Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Effect! He gains 300 ATK points for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in the graveyard! Now count them! How many dragons are there in our fields and graveyard!?" Yu asked, pulling a Gaito **(N/A: Buddyfight reference.)**

Sawatari started trembling as he counted in his mind the monsters in the graveyard. 4 in his, 2 in Yu and 4 on the field. That makes… "10…" he muttered.

"So, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains 3000 ATK points! GO! SPIRALING STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Yu said as his monsters fired his signature attack, causing a massive explosion as Sawatari LP dropped.

 **(Sawatari 4000 – 6000 = 0)**

 **WINNER: Yu**

The Action Field disappeared as Yuya spotted the group.

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried.

"Yu-" Yuzu said before Yuya hugged her.

"Im so glad you are okay!" He said.

"He likes you~" Serena said, with a face that looked like Happy from Fairy tail. **(*shivers* okay, maybe a bit too creepy.)**

Yuzu blushed heavily and pushed Yuya. "Ow, what was that for?" Yuya asked

"S-Sorry." Yuzu said, blushing

Yuya groaned and got up. "Whatever. Now, where is Yu?" Yuya said looking around. He then noticed Sawatari on the floor with Yu on top of him

"Ill be taking those cards back." He said as he stepped on Sawatari wrist, causing him to yell in pain.

"Yu! Stop it!" Yuya said.

Yu ignored him and picked Sawatari deck and looked through it, growling as he noticed only rare cards in his deck, with strategies that relied on summoning stronger monsters. "I cant believe you call yourself a duelist." Yu said with an angry look and a small, almost unnoticeable dark aura as he grabbed the two Magicians. "This time, im going to look the other way. But if if find you again stealing cards and treating cards like crap, you will consider a broken wrist me being merciful." He finished as he stepped even harder on Sawatari wrist, making a cracking sound as he screamed in pain.

"Yu!" Serena and Ruri yelled. He looked towards the source of the voice and his eyes widened. The children were scared, hiding behind Yuzu. Yuya and Yuzu had a look of suprise while Serena and Ruri looked worried. Once he saw those looks, the aura disappeared. He walked towards them. "Here are your cards Yuya. Next time, dont trust strangers so casually." He said, his hair covering his eyes as he gave the cards and walked past them. "Ill see you girls back at the hotel." Yu muttered before he stopped at an outburst.

"If i cant get those cards through a duel, then ill use brute force!" He said as he ran towards Yu. Before anyone could react, a lollipop stick was thrown agains Sawatari, knocking him unconscious.

Before appeared them was a short, young boy with light cyan hair, that is tied up and spiked out and light green eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wears a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes.

"Man, that was so uncool." The boy said.

"Did you…?" Yuya asked

The boy turned around and looked at Yuya. "Oh no. They are just unconscious." They boy said.

While the group was confused, Yu and Serena narrowed their eyes. _He is wearing the smae jacket as Obelisk Force!_ They thought in unison. "Who are you?" Yu asked.

"Oh, my name is ShIuin Sora!" Sora said. "Pleased to meet you, Teacher!" Sora said to Yu.

"T-Teacher!?" They all yelled.

"Yeah, i want to learn Pendulum Summon and to make fun Duels like that!" Sora said. "Please Teacher! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" He pleaded a million times

 _I AM NOT TEACHING ACADEMIA PENDULUM SUMMON!_ Was wanted Yu to say, before he spotted Yuya and smirked. "Oh, but what better way to learn than from the creator itself?" Yu asked, grabbing Sora shoulders and turning him towards Yuya.

"Eh?" Yuya asked, blinking.

"He is the creator of Pendulum Summon and he is a better duelist than me, so its best to learn from him." Yu said, pushing Sora towards Yuya.

"Oi Yu. You cant just-" Yuya

"Oh then can you teach me, Teacher?" Sora asked.

"W-What?" Yuya said confused.

"Well, i think we should go. Serena, Ruri. Why dont we go home? We need to talk about something." Yu said, walking away. Serena and Ruri nodded and followed him. "Bye, everyone!" Ruri waved goodbye.

They heard Yuya protests as they walked away.

 **(Meanwhile, in the DDD cave- i mean Control Room…)**

"Follow them! Dont let them get away with those Pendulum Cards!" Nakajima ordered

"Its okay. Dont do anything." Reiji stated calmly.

"Sir?" Nakajima asked.

"We got a lot of data from that duel and we also learned how powerful Yu is." Reiji said.

 **(Back to Yu, Serena and Ruri…)**

"Okay, that had to be the worst undercover i have ever seen. Why the hell would he show his jacket like that?" Serena asked.

"Its because of his pride. He might have gotten that rank recently and is showing off. That and he might think NO ONE in this freaking dimension might know Academia." Yu ranted. "Either way, it doesnt matter. But now, you two need to be careful. If he sees you dueling Serena, he might suspect you betrayed Academia and if he sees you dueling Ruri, he might suspect you are a XYZ remnant and the last thing we need is for him to call Academia." He explained. They nodded.

"I think we should stop training for now since we might need to keep a close eye on him. I also saw for a bit how you were able to move and i can tell you are ready for battle." Serena explained.

Yu sighed. "Thank god." He said.

"But i feel bad for Ruri since she might not be able to see your half naked and drenched in sweat. So be careful tonight since she might tie you up and-" Serena teased smiling

"SERENA!" Ruri and Yu yelled in unison, both blushing. _Two can play at that game!_ Ruri thought

"Oh really? I think you are going to miss Yu aftermath of his workout where he uses his towel. Dont think i didnt see you drooling."

It was Serena turn to blush. "I wasnt drooling at that! I was thinking of meat!" She said before she realised what she said. "Uh, i mean…"

Yu had enough. "ENOUGH! IM GOING TO THE HOTEL AND NO DIRTY TALK!" He yelled as he stomped his way to the hotel. _What did i do to deserve this?!_ He thought.

* * *

 _ ***everyone stares at me***_

 **What? Hey, i like Kaito! In zexal, he only lost once and it was against Vector!**

 **If people are trying to understand Yu character, here is what he is like: towards people he doesnt know, he is polite. But when they prove they are bad people, he becomes ruthless. When he is with his friedns, he is friendly and calm.**

 **Well, see you guys next month!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ruri, Serena and Yu were in the hotel room, just relaxing. Well, Ruri and Serena were, Yu was doing push ups. Apparently, Serena said that even though he would stop training, he should at least do 100 push ups a day. And to make matters thing worse, if he ate any plastic food, he would have to do 100 more.

"I still cant believe how you talked me into this…" Yu said, on his 80th push up

"Hey, im a pretty good at convincing people." Serena said.

Ruri and Yu sweatdropped.

 _It kind of hard to say no when you have that paper fan._ Yu thought. _And when you dont stop teasing me._

"Anyway, what do we do about that Sora kid?" Serena asked.

"Like i said, nothing for now. You girls dont duel when he is around. He might suspect you when he sees you dueling. But if a problem arrives and you are forced to duel, i think i have a solution." Yu said getting up and grabbing a towel

"And what is that?" Ruri asked, not looking at his face.

"First of all, unless you wanna add more fuel to Serena teasing, my eyes are up here Ruri" He said, Ruri flinching and blushing as Serena laughs. "Second, how about you learn Fusion, Ruri?" He asked

Serena and Ruri were shocked. Ruri learning how to use Fusion?

"Are you sure its a good idea, Yu?" Ruri asked, a bit scared. While it is true she doesnt remember her hometown, she doesnt know how to feel about Fusion Summoning. What if she couldnt use it? Could she forgive herself if she used the summoning method that destroyed her home? What about her friends? Would the people that she doesnt rememeber but care about her would forgive her?

Yu noticed Ruri behaviour and sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, suprising her. "Ruri, i can understand that, even though you dont remember, you dont feel comfortable in using something that destroyed your home. But if we use this, the enemy wont expect you to use Fusion and it might save you from a pinch. Also remember this: it wasnt Fusion that destroyed your home, it was Academia." He said. "You cant hate a summoning method. Just look at Serena for a exemple. When you see her Fusion summoning, do you feel any malice?" He asked, pointing at Serena

Ruri was processing what Yu said. He had a point. When Serena summoned her Cat Dancer, she wasnt scared. In fact, she was stunned by its beauty and light. Ruri smiled and hugged Yu.

"You are right, Yu. Thanks" She said

"Do i need to leave the room before you guys start fucking?" Serena teased. Yu and Ruri blushed and broke the hug

"Dont think you are out of the picture, young lady. You are also learning XYZ." Yu said, shocking Serena.

"What!? I dont need to learn a new summoning method! My deck is fine the way it is!" She retorted.

"EXACTLY!" Yu roared. "Academia must know your deck like the back of their hand, so if you show up with a new summoning method, it would disrupt their strategies!" He said.

Serena opened her mouth for a retort, but closed it when she found none. She gritted her teeth in defeat. "Fine…" she muttered.

"Good." Yu said, smirking and crossing his arms. "But before we do that, we should probably go to You Show. I have the strange feeling something will be happening there today and in the next few days." He added.

"Fine, but take a shower first. Dont want people to missunderstand what you did in here." Serena teased.

Yu groaned while Ruri blushed at what Serenas was implying.

* * *

Yu, Serena and Ruri arrived at You Show. They noticed that everyone was watching a duel. When they got close they noticed Yuya was dueling Sora.

"Why is Yuya dueling that Sora kid?" Yu asked.

Yuzu jumped in suprisse. "DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She said as she slapped Yu with her fan.

"W-Why…." He muttered in the floor as everyone else sweatdropped.

"If you must know, its because Sora was insisting to Yuya that he taught him how to Pendulum Summon. He followed him everywhere, even to the bathroom. He even asked me to convince him." She said, the last part a bit lower with a blush.

"Why would he think you could convince him?" Serena asked.

"He thought since i was his girlfriend, i could convince him. But since im not, i couldnt do anything" She said.

A silence filled the room, before a giant outburst." HUUUUUUUUUH!?" Ruri, Yu, Serena yelled.

"You mean you guys arent dating!?" Yu said, before receiving another slap from Yuzu fan, but recovered fast. "AND WHERE IN RA NAME DO YOU KEEP THAT!?" He asked pointing at the paper fan.

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders and didnt say anything. Yu gritted his teeth. _One day, i will find the truth._

Meanwhile, the duel between Yuya and Sora continued. When he drew, he seemed to stop as he saw the card. He proceeded to Summon his Edge Imp Scissors using his Toy Pot Vendor. What came after suprised everyone, besides the trio.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Furnimal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors!"

 ** _"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! YUGOU SHOKAN! Appear, terrifying beast that shreds everything! Death-Toy Scissors Bear!"_**

From the fusion, appeared a literal monster. He was literally a fusion between the two monster as he had the bear appearance, but with the scissors in his stomach.

Yu frowned. _That pretty much is yelling 'IM FROM ACADEMIA'. I only feel evil form that card._

Yu then noticed Ruri started to shake. He mentally facepalmed. She doesnt have memories but seeing an Academia Soldier Fusion Summon might bring back some of the bad ones. Fortunately, everybody else was shocked so they didnt didnt noticed, except (unfortunately…) Serena. He then wrapped his arms around Ruri. Luckily, he was taller than her, so her head was on his chest.

"Y-Yu!?" She whispered in shock, blushing a bit.

"Shhhh" He whispered, patting her head. "Its okay. Its not going to hurt you. We are here. We will protect you."

Ruri smiled and closed her eyes and returned the hug. "Thanks." She said. Serena puffed her cheeks and looked away in annoyance and possibly in jealousy.

The duel with Yuya and Sora continued. The fusion monster effect was scary. Everytime it destroyed a monster, it would equip it and gains its attack points. Yuya tried to defeat it by lowering its attack, but Sora predicted it and nullyfied it and even lowered Yuya's Odd eyes attack points using two of the same traps, also countering Timegazer effect. When Yuya ran for an Action Card, Sora used crazy acrobatics to intercept Yuya. Again, everyone but the trio was shocked. Sora was able to destroy Yuya Odd Eyes, the latter feeling depressed that he lost his ace monster. Yuzu explained that it was his monster that gave him the courage to press forward, the symbol of his Pendulum Summon. What came next shocked everyone, even the trio as Yuya started laughing. Sora seemed frustrated that he couldnt find Odd eyes, but Yuya explained that it wasnt in the graveyard, but in the Extra Deck. Yuya then proceded to summon his ace monster back from the Extra Deck and defeated Sora, the latter admitting defeat and claiming that since he wouldnt be his disciple, he would be his friend. Yuya seemed reluctant at first, but soon accepted the fact.

* * *

The next day we see Yu, Serena and Ruri were walking towards You Show, sweating a bit. They were all practising so that Serena and Ruri could learn XYZ and Fusion. At first, Yu thought they would be able to learn quite easily,, buuuuuut..

"How the hell is it so hard to teach you two!?" Yu complained, ruffling his hair.

"Hey its not my fault. I didnt see much of other summoning methods outside of Academia!" Serena tried to make reason.

"And i still dont remember how to use the right materials!" Ruri said

"You put the XYZ monster in the Main Deck and you tried to fusion summon without Polymerization!" Yu argued.

"Yes, but still…" The girls said in unison.

"In. The. MAIN. Deck." He said pointing at Serena, then at Ruri. "WITHOUT. Polymerization. It looks like we have a long way to go." He said as they exited the elevator to the lounge. He noticed everyone was there, except Yuzu and Ayu.

"Where are Yuzu and Ayu?" Ruri asked looking around.

"They went and got ice cream for us." Sora said

"And you didnt go as well because….?" Ruri said.

"Because i didnt want to." Sora said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Serena, may i?" Ruri asked Serena, who for god knows how, was holding her paper fan. She handed to Ruri, smiling a little.

 ***SMACK***

Sora was sent flying agains the Wall, making a little crack in it with steam coming from the back of his head and a large bump.

"Man, that feels great! I might have to ask Yuzu to get me one as well!" Ruri said, waving the paper fan. Everyone winced at what they saw, especially Yu since now he had to deal with two paper fan maniacs

"Yes, but remember: with great power comes great responsibility." Serena said, quoting the best role model you could have as a kid.

"Did you just quote Spider-Man?" Yu asked, shocked.

"Yeah, its kind of hard when you insisted in watching ALL of them and i heard the phrase a million times!" Serena retorted.

Before they could continue, a loud familiar scream echoed the room

"YUYA-ONIICHAN!" Ayu yells, but she trips throwing a bag. Luckily, Yuya catched her.

"Ayu, whats wrong!?" Yuya asked.

"Yuzu-oneechan is in danger! She is going to duel Sawatari at the docks!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Yu, Serena and Ruri nodded to each other, having a mental chat as Yu ran as fast as the Flash.

* * *

When Yu arrived at the docks, he thanked god that Yuya texted him the number of the warehouse or he would never find it. Ironically, it was the warehouse he slept the first night and trained. When he got there, it felt like a warzone. There small flames everywhere, almost everything was destroyed. He then noticed Yuzu, Sawatari and his goons and a strange person with crazy hair and a cape. The person then took of its mask, and while Yu didnt see his face, the shock from the other people painted the picture.

"Yuya!?" Yuzu asked.

"So it was you…" Sawatari muttered, for some reason with a hole in his jacket, before losing conciousness. His goons dragged him off.

"Yuya? Why do you look like that?" Yuzu asked stepping forward.

"Yuzu! Get away from him!" Yu yelled, charging forward with his Duel Disk active.

The masked man dodged in response. Yu landed near Yuzu while the masked man was opposite to Yuzu

"You!" The lookalike said.

"Thats my name and dont waste it!" Yu said

"Yu!? What are you doing here?!" Yuzu asked.

"Ayu said you were in trouble, so i got here as fast as i could." Yu said, eyes locked with the Yuya lookalike.

"But it takes 30 minutes to get here, even when you are running. How did you get here in less than ten minutes?!" Yuzu asked again, not knowing the Yuya lookalike was intrigued as well, as he was getting suspicious.

Yu was a bit lost. What he was going to say? 'I train every day to prepare for war?'? Yeah, like that was believable. Then he found na idea.

"I never skip leg day." He said.

"The hell is 'leg day'?" Yuzu asked.

"Ill tell you later, right now i wanna talk to Mr Edgy Eggplant over here." He said, smirking.

"Eggplant!?" Eggplant said. Yuzu had to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, Eggplant. Man, you waste your time and Money on using gel and thats the haircut you come up with?" He mocked.

"This is my natural hair, you asshole!" He said, annoyed before he regain his edgy composure. "But moving on, it looks like you followed me all the way here. This time, you will pay." He narrowed his eyes.

"Pay? What are you talking about? I dont remember meeting anyone with eggplant hair." He mocked again.

Eggplant gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me Eggplant! And dont play dumb! We fought before! You are-" before he could say more, Yuzu bracelet shone, blinding everyone. When the light shined down, the mystery man was gone.

 _So that bracelet has the same powers as Ruri's. If i had to guess, Serena's also does the same._ Yu thought, looking at the bracelet.

"Yuya? YUYA!" Yuzu screamed.

"YUZU!" Yuya exclaimed, arriving at the scene with Ruri and Serena behind him.

"Yuya? Are you the real Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"What ? Real one? What are you talking about?" Yuya asked, confused.

"So he wasnt Yuya…" she muttered.

"What do you mean? And why does this place smell like smoke? Do you know what happened here Yu?" Yuya asked.

"Nope" Yu said shrugging his shoulders. "It was like this when i got here." Yu said, confusing Yuya and shocking Yuzu. Why wasnt he telling the truth? He gave Ruri and Serena a look that said 'ill explain later'

 _That guy disappeared and Yuya appeared right after. The same thing happened with that other guy and me. But why does it only react with people that have the same face as me and Yuya?_ Yu thought.

"We should go home and think about this later on." Yu said walking away, Ruri and Serena following him.

* * *

 _Dear god, this is hell. I rather have Serena train me forever than being here. Why no matter where i go, it always follows me everywhere!?_ Yu thought at the situation he was in. The most terryfing thing in the whole world…

School.

He was currently in CLASS learning how to NORMAL SUMMON! Even the entire freaking class wasnt giving a damn! _You can literally learn all of this by a single book with 5 pages in it._ He blinked at what he just said and chuckled. _Huh. Never thought i would need the guidebook after i knew how to duel, but dear god where is it now!?_ Yu thought. Ayu and futoshi were bored, Sora was mixing his sweets together, creating something that should give him a stomache. Serena was literally sleeping. You could even see a small buble forming in her nose! _OMG that is so hilarious! Her face is cute when she is sleeping though._ He thought before he shook his head. _What the hell was that? Anyway..._ He snapped a picture. _Blackmail acquired._ Ruri was trying her best to pay attention, but i could tell she wanted to be anywhere but HERE! Yuzu had a distant look in her eyes, like she was deep in thought. _She must be thinking about that guy from last night._ Yu thought.

"Dad, what about XYZ?" Yuzu asked, startling everyone as Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? What about it?" Shuzo asked.

"We dont teach XYZ here do we?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course. I cant teach what i dont know. LDS just started teaching it a while back as well. Why do you ask?" He asks.

"N-No reason…" She said as she looked at Yuya, but gasped.

 _Cant blame her. i would be confused too if i found out my best friend had a doppelganger ._ Yu thought

"ATTACK!? YUYA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" A voice yelled from the outside.

"Gongenzaka!?" Yuya said. We all went outside and we found Gongenzaka with Sawatari goons.

 _Oh great. I can see where this is going_. Yu deadpanned.

"Gongenzaka? What happened?" Shuzo asked

"Principal. I, the man Gongenzaka, was taking a morning stroll when i found three suspicious fellows spying the school. When i confronted them, they said Yuya attacked Sawatari." Gongenzaka explained.

"ATTACK!?"

"ME!?"

"Yeah and dont say you forgot!" 1 said.

"We saw with our very own eyes!" 2 continued. "You attacked Sawatari-san."

"And it wasnt just us." 3 said. "There were 5- no, 6 witnesses! Us, Sawatari San, Yuzu Hiragi and Yu!"

"Isnt that right, Yuzu- **chan**?" They all said in unison, making the joey creep face. Yu shivered. _Way to honor him._

Everyone turned to Yu and Yuzu. Yuzu was trembling a bit due to the staring, but Yu wasnt giving a damn.

"Is it true, Yuzu? Yu? You saw the culprit?" Shuzo asked.

Before Yu could say anything, 1 interrupted. "Of course they did. They cant deny the fact the face of the culprit was none other than Yuya Sakaki."

2 continued with crocodile tears. "Poor Sawatari-san. He is in the hospital with critical injuries. What will you do if something happens to him? How you will take responsibility?"

"But why should we act suprised? Only the son of a coward would resort to use such cheap tactics." 3 added.

That was the last straw. Before anyone could react, 2 was pushed back several feet, holding his stomach and 1 and 3 were lifted from the ground, a hand grabbing their throat choking them.

"YU!" Everyone yelled, suprised at his speed.

"I've had enough of your talking. I saw how Sawatari was. The only thing damaged was his jacket and his ego, both which are useless." He dropped them. "Now, leave or i will make sure every single bone in your body is turned into dust." He said in a low tone, cracking his knuckles. The goons shrieked and ran away.

"W-Wait! Could you please tell me what is happening?!" Shuzo yelled.

"Ill explain that." A voice yelled. Everyone turned to the source and found a young woman in a business suit.

"Arent you…" Shuzo said.

"Im the current chairwoman of LDS, Akaba Himika. Could we please discuss this in a more comfortable place?" The chairwoman 'asked', but it looked like she wasnt taking 'no' for answer.

* * *

"What those boys said is true. The fact that Sawatari Shingo was attacked last night, and he testified that Sakaki Yuya was the one who attacked him." Himika stated.

"Well, Yuya? Did you do it?" Shuzo asked

"Of course i didnt!" Yuya answered

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe in Yuya. What about you guys?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Of course!" The kids said.

"I know Yuya would never do something like that!" Ruri said.

"Yuya doesnt seem to be the type to be edgy and stuff." Serena said, shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah the guy cant even hurt a fly without crying." Yu said, making Serena laugh in response.

"What about you, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yuya. It wasnt you, was it?" Yuzu asked.

"I dont know what you saw, but i didnt attack Sawatari." Yuya said.

"Got it. I'll believe in you Yuya." Yuzu said smiling.

"My, my it seems its impossible to ask to hand Yuya over." Himika said. "But we cannot back down from this either." She said.

 _Mrs nice drops in 3…_

"If rumors spread that an LDS student lost a duel to a duelist of an inferior school, the school's reputation as the Number One Dueling School would be severely tarnished." She said

 _2…_

"But our Yuya wasnt the one…"

 _1._

"That doesnt matter anymore!" She said, her facade dropping. "The problem is that LDS appearance has been ruined! We will wipe away this indignation by having our schools fight one another!" She said, a flaming aura behind her.

"A dueling contest?" Shuzo said.

"If you should manage to win, we will overlook the incident with Sawatari." She said. "Buf if we win, LDS shall take possession of You Show Duel School."

"What!?" Yuya said.

"Why am i not suprised…" Yu muttered.

"And if we refuse?" Shuzo asked.

"Well let the authorities handle this." Himika said, thinkin she had the lead.

"Chairman, i heard you acquired multiple schools throughout the globe. Are you acquiring You Show as well?" Shuzo asked to which the woman smirked. "Dont tell me you planned Sawatari attack!?"

"That is not the case. But i will take advantage of the situation. Tell me? Dont you think Pendulum is being wasted on a school like this? Everyone is admired by your Dueling, Yuya-kun. Shouldnt everyone be able to Pendulum Summon? Wouldnt you kids agree?" Himika asked the children.

"But you cant Pendulum Summon without Yuya-oniichan Pendulum cards." Tatsuya said.

"With LDS, creating Pendulum cards will be easy. That is why it is best if our schools merged." She said. _And after that, i can do a through research on Sakaki Yuya, Yuu, Serena and Ruri. Are they Reiji-san ally or…_ She was interrupted by a strange sound.

They all turned to the source and found Yu, laughing and clapping.

"Oh man, that was the best! Oh you should become a comedian rather than a chairwoman." He finished holding his sides.

"Whats so funny about all of this?" Himika said, annoyed.

"Oh where do i begin?! Why dont begin with your failed attempt at blackmail, Bitchika". Yu said, making Himika widen her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Its Himika. Show some respect. Im the chairwoman of LDS." She said.

Yu continued, ignoring her. "Anyway…"

 ***Insert ANY Ace attorney main theme***

"You say that Yuya was the one that attacked Sawatari and to not get the police involve, you decide to have a contest. Except you are forgetting that you lack enough evidence to accuse Yuya of being the culprit." He said

Himika smirked. "And you seem to forget that we have 4 testimonies that tell Yuya Sakaki was-"

"If you wanna talk about testimonies, Bitchika, i have 6 people here who saw me leave before Yuya did, two of which followed him all the way to the warehouse, so there was no way of Yuya being there beforehand. Im faster than Yuya and can outrun him by the way. Me and Yuzu can also testify that the culprit escaped and Yuya appeared 5 SECONDS later with the two girls, with different clothing. No matter how fast you are, you cant change that fast. Even if Yuya was the culprit, i saw Sawatari state and the only thing damaged was his jacket and pride, so you cant acuse Yuya of assaulting him. So put it bluntly, Bitchika you cant acuse Yuya of being the culprit, so your 'attempt' to blackmail us is gone. Now to move on the other hilarious joke: the fact that you claim LDS is number one and the fact you cant accept a loss like a spoiled child." He explained.

"What!? You insolent brat! You can clearly see around the globe that there are many schools LDS has taken over! It stands at the top of the pillar as number one! And it produces fine students! A thrash school like this is will be many of the ones we have." Himika said.

"And that sentence alone proves my point. No matter how high a pillar is and how it looks from the outside, if the inside is corrupt, then it will crumble. You can clearly see from Sawatari and his goons that LDS is only big today because of the courses it offers and the money it receives from students with big fat wallets. Only offering those courses and teachings doesnt make a duelist make his own style. And the fact that you cant accept a loss from your students just proves my point even further. Loss is part of life, whether you like it or not. Its something you need because it can make you into a better Duelist. A school that cant accept that is no way the number one school in the world. That and the fact that LDS made Sawatari steal Yuya Pendulum cards." Yu explained, shocking some students.

"There is no proof of that ever happening." Himika said, as she thought that there no proof.

"I wonder if there are or not." Yu said, confusing everyone except Serena and Ruri. "But thats not important here. At first, i was going to ask you kindly leave since you dont have any power whatsover here, Bitchika-" Yu said, making Himika gritt her teeth. "However, i cant let that comment about You Show slide. I think i speak for everyone here and we accept your challenge." Yu said, shocking Himika while the students smile.

Himika smirked. "Very well then. If you want this school to be a part of LDS, then prepare to lo-"

"We never said anything about agreeing to that. It will be a simple contest, no consequences whatsoever if one of the schools loses. Understood?" Himika was about to retort, but Yu interrupted her. "UNDERSTOOD!?" He 'asked', a flaming blue aura behind him, but even bigger than Himika's.

Himika gritted her teeth. "Fine. The three students that you will face are over at the field." She said as she stormed off. After she left the room, everyone turned to Yu.

"Wow, that was amazing Yu!" Yuya said.

"Oh it was nothing. The woman was driving me nuts, so i decided to put her in her place." Yu said. "But even though i stood up for you guys, you probably should be the ones to duel." He explained, confusing everyone. "*sigh* Me, Serena and Ruri have only been here for a week. You guys have know this place since you were born. You should probably be the ones fighting."

Everyone smiled. "Thank you Yu." Yuzu said, smiling.

"Careful now Yu or Ruri might get jealous~" Serena said, teasing.

Yu and Ruri blushed. "Serena!" They said in unison making everyone in the room laugh.

* * *

They got to the field where they spot their three opponents

"It will be 3vs3. The Victor is the side that scores at least two wins. Understand?" Himika said. "So, who will go first?"

"Me! I-" Sora said.

"I will!" Yuya said, interrupting Sora.

"Naturally. The others dont seem very reliable. You probably thought that by earning one win from the beginning " Himika said. "Though i am suprised, Yu. You were talking so big just a few minutes ago and you arent even trying to duel? It looks like you and your other friends are all-".

"Keep talking Bitchika and not even the best medics in the world will fix you." Yu said in a low tone, sending a shiver down everyone spine.

"You cant talk to her like that!" The purple guy said. "She is the chairwoman of LDS! Show her some respect!"

"Respect is something you must deserve it first, not something you earn. And quite frankly, i have more respect for the shit i just took in the bathroom an hour ago than her." He said, angering the LDS students. "But to answer your question, im not dueling because its not my place. These guys have been since it was founded. They have more rights than me to fight for their school than any of us."

"But dont think you will win so easily. These three are the aces of each of our courses. And the one to face Yuya will be…"

"Shijima Hokuto from the XYZ course!" The purple guy said.

"XYZ?"

"Found him! Shijima Hokuto from LDS!" Tatsuya said.

"WOW! 53 wins in 58 matches!?" Futoshi said.

"He's got a win ratio over 90%!" Ayu said

"He even participated in the Junior Youth Championship, far exeeded expectations, and got the spotlight!" Tatsuya added

"He is also one of the tournament favourites!" Futoshi ended.

"It doesnt matter. Show them your strength, Yuya! Get your blood Boling!" Shuzo said

"Yeah!" Yuya said.

Everyone got outside the arena.

"Our students can handle any situation. Go ahead." Himika said

"Then how about this! Acrion Field on! Field Spell, Cosmo Sanctuary Activate."

A sanctuary that looked like from Ancient Greece appeared with a beautiful star sky.

 _Must. Resist. Singing. Saint Seiya- AH fuck it. ***plays the theme song in his head***_

Yu was interruped by his mind-singing when Hokuto started to laugh. "Out of all the fields, you could choose, you chose the one best for me!" He said.

"Eh?" Me and Shuzo said.

"His name in japanese means Big Dipper." Sora said.

"Ill definitely win this duel! I will protect You Show and my dad Dueling!" Yuya said as the kids started chanting.

 _'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…!'_

 **DUEL! *Duel the same in the anime and going to skip the next 2***

Yuya and Hokuto duel was interesting to say the least. Everytime Yuya would summon something strong, Hokuto would use his Constelar Pleaides to return it to the hand. Thankfully, Yuya was able to counter this by using Stargazer effect and using Ranks to his advantage. Sora explained what Xyz monsters were capable of, while not knowing he was digging his grave even deeper.

The next duel was between Yuzu and Masumi from the Fusion Course. Shuzo used a field that helped the opponent… again. Thanfully, Ruri didnt start having an attack when she Fusion Summoned as this time, there were too many witnesses. She claimed that she didnt even feel any malice form her monsters, but she didnt feel they were a threat as well. Yuzu lost the duel because of the reflection of a pillar.

 _So now we are tied. This next duel will decide it all. But i have something more important to do now._ Yu thought as he clicked a button on his Duel Disk and a music started playing. ***input Sexy Sax Man Careless Whisper, or in English, the sexy saxofone music***

"Do it Yuya! Seal the Deal! Kiss her! Become a man!" Yu said to Yuya who had Yuzu head on his chest. Immediately, their heads turned red as a tomato and they seperated from another one, standing still as a statue. "Oh come on! Just do it!" Yu said annoyed.

"You know, you could follow your own advice and kiss Ruri." _Or me._ Serena said, the last part as a thought. Ruri and Yu blushed as well.

"Serena!" Ruri and Yu said.

The next Duel was between Gongenzaka and Yaiba, since Sora didnt feel like it and Yu left it to him since he was Yuya best friend. The field, you guessed it, helped the opponent. Everyone but Yuya, Yuzu and the kids were suprised when they found out Gongenzaka uses only monsters in his Deck. Not only that, he cant use Spells or traps, so Action Spells are useless to him. The match ended in a draw.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya yelled as he ran towards his friend, full of scratches.

"Sorry Yuya. I, the man Gongenzaka, couldnt win. I let you and You Show down." Gongenzaka said.

"No you didnt. You got us a tie. Its better than losing." Yuya said.

"Miss Chairwoman. Since no one won this duel, you cant take the school. If you would kindly leave-" Shuzo said.

"Nonsense. We will have a rematch. The winners of both duels will duel for a tie breaker!" Himika demanded.

"You cant just-" Shuzo said, before Yuya stepped in, his googles over his eyes with a serious expression.

"Yuya…" Yuzu muttered, worried.

Yu looked at Yuya face and sighed. "Stop it Yuya. That mood doesnt suit you. I think its my turn to duel." He said.

"You had your chance to duel. You cant just say you are going to Duel Masumi when you didnt even-" Himika said before she was interrupted.

"Who said i was dueling her?" Yu asked, much to everyone's confusion. Yu then looked at the corner." You know, its pretty rude to spy. How about you come out and face me… Akaba Reiji?" Yu smirked as the mentioned person came out of the corner wearing a hoodie. He took it off revealing his face.

"Reiji-san!?" Himika asked.

"Im suprised you noticed me there." Reiji said.

"Its not hard when you dont keep your mouth shut." Yu said, making Reiji sweat drop a little. _A little._

"Looks like i need to be more careful. Very well, since you challenged me i will accept. Shall we?" Reiji asked.

"Lets do this." Yu said walking to the field.

"Akaba Reiji. Here he is. Woah, he is the CEO of LDS and one of the best Duelists around. Yu will need all the help he will get." Shuzo said. "Actio Field On! Field Magic! Acrobatic Circus!" A giant circus field appeared.

 _'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…!'_

 ** _DUEL!_**

 **Akaba Reiji: LP 4000**

 **Yu: LP 4000**

"Since i was the one who challenged you, you can go first." Yu said.

"Are you sure?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah, its only fair." He answered. _I can also see what you are capable of._

"Very well." Reiji said. "I activate the Continous Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate. With this, every Standby Phase, i shall receive 1000 points of Damage" Reiji stated.

"Why would he play a card that would damage him?" Yuzu asked.

"In exchange, i can add a D/D monster from my Deck to my hand. I add D/D Cerberus." He said as he added the card to his hand.

"D/D?" Futoshi asked.

"It means Different Dimension." Sora said.

"I'll activate another Dark Contract with the Dark Gate." He added.

"Huh? So on his next turn, he'll receive 2000 points of damage!" Yuya said

"Ill add D/D Lilith." Reiji said. "I will now activate Dark Contract with the Swamp King. With this, i will receive 1000 of damage every Standby Phase. But in exchange, i can Fusion Summon using D/D monsters on my field or hand."

"What!? He can Fusion Summon?!" Yuya asked, shocked as everyone else, except Yu who kept a calm face.

"Ill fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith!" He stated.

 ** _"Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. YUGOU SHOKAN! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Temujin!" (D/D/D Flame King Temujin 2000 ATK 1500 DEF LV 6 Fiend/Fusion/Effect)_**

"Ill set one card face-down and end my turn." Reiji stated as he looked at Yu face. "You dont appear to be suprised at my plays."

"Why should i? You are the CEO of LDS, that teaches all three Sumoning Methods. I bet you even have Synchro and XYZ monsters in there as well." Yu stated as he schoked everyone else in the room, except Reiji. "But no more talk. My turn! I draw! I summon Blue-Eyes Wyvern!" H stated **(Blue Eyes Wyvern, LV 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Dragon/Effect)** Yu then jumped on some trampolines in search of an Action Card. He found one on top of a ball. "Action Magic, High Dive! This raises one of my monsters ATK by 1000!" He stated as a yellow aura surrounded Wyvern. **(Blue-Eyes Wyven ATK 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**

"Now its higher than Temujin!" Gongenzaka said

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Wyvern will attack Temujin!" Yu stated.

"I activate my Trap Card, Dark Contract with the Witch. With this, i will receive 1000 damage every Standby Phase. But in Exchange, all my Fiend Type monsters gain 1000 ATK." Reiji stated. **(Temujin 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"Shit!" Yu cursed as he raced for another Action Card as he found one on a pole. "Action Magic, Attack Force! When my monster attacks and has lower ATK , it gains 600." He explained. **(Blue-Eyes Wyven ATK 2800 + 600 = 3400)**

Reiji jumped really high, using his monster sword as a boost. He grabbed an Action Card from one of the balls, but before he activated it, he activated something else while smirking. **(Temujin 3000 - 1000 = 2000)** Blue-Eyes Wyvern fired, creating a large smoke cloud.

"He did it!" Yuya cheered as everyone else cheered, but Sora, Ruri and Serena had different opinions. When the smoke cleared, Temujin was still on the field.

"What!? How!?" Yuzu asked.

"I activated the Action Magic: Evasion. I negated your attack." Reiji replied in a calm manner.

"He was able to survive that attack. But now he will receive 4000 of damage due to the Dark Contracts." Yuzu said.

"Well that is anticlimatic." Futoshi said.

"He had a miss in the strategy?" Tatsuya asked.

"I dont think so and Yu agrees." Sora said.

Yu had his focus on the field, staring at Reiji.

"Are you not going to end your turn? If you do, i will receive 4000 damage and lose." Reiji said.

"Dont take me for an idiot, Akaba Reiji." Yu stated. "Its pretty clear you wont lose like this. Ill set one card facedown and end my turn. Now, how about you show us your magic trick?"

"Hmph, very well." Reiji stated as the four cards appeared and then disappeard into particles.

"What!? They disappeared!? How!?" Yuya said.

"I activated the Trap Card, Contract Laundering. It destroys all Contracts i have and lets me draw equal to the number of cards destroyed." He stated as he drew. "Though i am intrigued. How did you guess i wouldnt take the damage?" He asked.

"Simple. When you activated a Spell card when all your zones were full and when Temujin attack dropped." Yu stated.

"Impressive, but you still hesitated to end your turn. That kindness is useless on the battlefield." Reiji stated, but Yu chuckled. "Mind if i ask whats funny?"

"Nothing, just you think i show kindness everywhere i go. Im not a goofball like Yuya." Yu stated with a smile as this got a "HEY!" from said person. "I show kindness to those who i know are trustworthy and are kind in return. However…" He then narrowed his eyes with a look that sent shivers down everyone spines, except Reiji but he still felt a tingling sensation. "…hurt the ones i care about the most and ill make sure the punishment will be 100% times worse." He finished before he took a calm expression again. "But now since you asked me a question, allow me to ask you one." He waited for a response, which was a nod from the man. "Why did you send Sawatari to steal Yuya's Pendulum cards?" He asked which got a shock from everyone except Ruri and Serena.

"As i told you before, there is no proof of Sawatari Shingo being hired-" Himika stated before she was interrupted by a vídeo.

 _"So i just have to steal them?"_ A familiar voice said, shocking everyone.

"Sawatari!?" Yuya said.

 _"Yes, do it and you will get the rare cards you want."_ Another voice, much similar to Reiji, said.

 _"Consider it done."_ Sawatari said.

"Im suprised you were able to hack his Duel Disk." Reiji stated.

"I didnt. One of my comrades did it." Yu said, not mentioning Serena.

"Really? Who are these 'comrades' you speak of?" Reiji asked.

"Oh trust me, you met them before." Yu stated. "But i am wondering: why would the great Akaba Reiji send someone to steal Yuya cards? I know you arent greedy nor stupid Reiji, so you have a reason but i can bet we both know the answer to that." He smirked at Reiji face since it showed a tint of suprise.

"Once again, im suprised. Not only were you able to trace that call, but you were also able to deduce my reasonings. You are truly a great Duelist. But enough talk. I believe its my turn. I draw! I summon the Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling!" Reiji stated as his monster appeared. **_(D/D Night Howling LV 3 ATK 300 DEF 600 Fiend/Effect)_**

"A Tuner!?" Gongenzaka said.

"When this card is Normal Summoned: I can target one D/D monster in my grave and Special Summon it, but its ATK and DEF become 0. Return to the field, D/D Lilith!" **_(D/D Lilith LV 4 ATK 100 DEF 2100 Fiend/Effect)_**

"I will now tune my Level 4 D/D Lilith with my Level 3 D/D Night Howling!" Reiji stated as his monster swinged towards one another.

 ** _"Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" (D/D/D Gust King Alexander 2500 ATK 2000 DEF LV 7 Fiend/Synchro/Effect)_**

"And im not done. I activate Temujin effect! When a D/D monster is Special Summoned, i can Special Summon 1 D/D monster from my Graveyard! Come! D/D Cerberus!" **_(D/D Cerberus LV 4 ATK 1800 DEF 600 Fiend/Effect)_** Reiji stated as the monster appeared. "Next, I activate Alexander effect. When a D/D is Special Summoned, i can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Graveyard. Come, D/D Lilith!"

"Two Level 4 monsters? Oh no!" Yuya said.

"I overlay D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith!" Reiji said.

 ** _"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! XYZ SHOKAN! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" (D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK 2400 RANK 4 Fiend/XYZ/Effect)_**

"Akaba Reiji can use…" Yuzu said.

"All summoning methods!?" Gongenzaka finished.

"D/D/D means Demon from a Different Dimension. Prepare to taste the power of the kings who subjugate the alternate planes." Reiji stated.

"Bring it Reiji!" Yu said.

"Battle, Temujin attacks Blue-Eyes Wyvern!" He said, Temujin swinging his sword, destroying the monster. **_(Temujin 4000 – 200 = 3800 LP)_**

"Oh no. Yu-oniichan has no monsters on his side of the field and Akaba Reiji has two attacks left. If he doesnt do something, he will lose!" Ayu said.

"Of course, no one can defeat Reiji-san." Himika said

"Dont count your chickens just yet! When a Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field is destroyed, i can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come! Keeper of the Dragons!" Yu stated as a new monster appeared in DEF mode. ** _(Keeper of the Shrine ATK 0 DEF 2100 LV 4 Dragon/Effect)_**

"No matter! I attack with Alexander!" Reiji stated as Yu jumped from top of pillar in hopes of finding an Action Card. He found one near the ground but clicked his tongue when he couldnt use it right now.

"Now Caesar attack the Yu directly!" Reiji stated as Caesar slashed his big sword, creating a large puff of smoke.

""Yu!"" The You Show students yelled, Serena and Ruri a bit louder.

"He has no chance against Reiji-san. He should just quit while he is -" Himika said

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE, BITCHIKA!?" A voice yelled from the smoke, revealing Yu with zero scratches. "Seriously, how the hell did you come from her? If anything, you are a better human being than her and clearly different from her." Yu said, pointing at Reiji and Himika.

"You brat! How are your Life Points untact!?" Himika asked.

"I activated the Action Magic: Damage Vanish. This makes all damage zero." Yu explained.

"Impressive. I will set two cards facedown and end my turn. I would appreciate if you didnt call my mother by that name. Be as different as it may be, she is still my mother." Reiji said.

"Make her unworthy of that name and i will stop. But if it makes you feel any better, i'll ignore her for the rest of the duel. Now its my move! I draw!" Yu stated as he drew and smirked. _You always come when i need you_ Yu thought. "Now, since you showed your skills, how about i show you mine? I, using Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Here it is! Yu-oniichan…!" Futoshi said.

"Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya said.

"With this, i can summons monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!" Yuya explained.

 **"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!"**

"Appear, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yu explained.

 **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 SC: 9 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)**

Yu jumped on top of his dragon. "Battle! I attack Temujin with Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! His effect now activates. He gains 300 ATK points for each Dragon-Type in our field and graveyard. There are 3, so he gains 900 ATK points!" Yu said. "Go! Spiral Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon fired his multi-colored vortex. Meanwhile, Reiji jumped from his platform as well and picked up a card from the ground. "I also activate the Action Magic: Damage Vanish! Battle Damage becomes 0." Reiji said as Temujin exploded, but a barrier protected Reiji.

"Tch, no matter. I activate my Trap Card, Impossible Odds! When my opponent controls more monsters than me, i can target one of my monsters. In exchange of only being the one to attack, it can attack all your monsters! So now i can destroy your kings! I attack Alexander with Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yu explained as his dragon fired. Yu expected to Reiji to move, but he just stayed there, not even blinking as his monster was destroyed. **_(Reiji 4000 – 1400 = 2600 LP)_**

"Next i attack Caesar!" Yu said as the same thing happened. His dragon fired and Reiji didnt move as his monster was destroyed, creating a large puff of smoke. **_(Reiji 2600 – 1500 = 1100 LP)_**

"Yes, not only he destroyed all his monsters…" Futoshi said

"But he dealt a lot of damage too!" Tatsuya ended.

"Now he is in the lead!" Yuya said, but Yu, Ruri and Serena had different opinions.

The smoke disappeared, revealing the three Kings still standing.

"What!? How are they still on the field!?" Yuzu asked.

"I activated Caesar effect. By using one overlay unit, i can Special Summon all monster destroyed this turn. However, in my next Standby Phase, i shall receive 1000 points of damage for each one of them still on the field."

"That means, next turn, he will receive 3000 points of damage and…!" Futoshi said.

"He probably has a backup plan for that." Sora interrupted.

"I activate my trap card, D/D/D Resource Management! By returning three D/D/D monsters to my deck, i can add two D/D monsters from my deck to the hand. I return Temujin, Alexander and Caesar and add these two." Reiji said, showing said monsters for a second.

 _Those monsters…_ Yu thought. "I set a card face down and end my turn." Yu said.

"Very well, you showed me your Pendulum Summon. Now how about i show you mine?" Reiji said

"What!?" Everyone except Yu said.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2! I, using Scale 1 D/D Savant Kepler and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler Galilei, i set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji said

"What!?" Yuya said

"Akaba Reiji can…" Ruri said.

"Pendulum Summon!?" Serena finished.

"With this, i can Pendulum Summon monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!" Reiji said

 ** _"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Come before me, my monsters!"_**

"The three transcendent deities who rules over all kings!" Reiji chants. "D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon!" ** _(D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon 3000 ATK 1000 DEF LV 8 SC 8 Fiend/Pendulum/Effect)_**

Everyone was shocked. Reiji was able to use ALL summoning methods, even Pendulum? Yu looked at the new Pendulum monsters and the Pendulum Scale. _Those Pendulum Monsters… Why cant i feel almost no energy from them? Unless…_ He then glanced at Yuya. He looked absolutely destroyed. _Looks like he still cant accept the fact other people can Pendulum Summon._ "YUYA!" Yu shouted, gaining said man attention. "Dont worry! This was bound to happen at some point! This is a good thing! That means more people will be able to use Pendulum Summon!" Yu said, smiling. Yuya shocked face turned into a smile and he nodded. "Besides, theres no way this fake Pendulum Summon can compare to ours!" He said, shocking everyone, even Reiji.

"How dare you! Reiji-san Pendulum Summon is much better than this crappy-" Himika said before she stopped under the pressure of Yu gaze.

"The reason why its fake is because its incomplete. Those monsters dont have the same energy as mine or Yuya's and they look like they could collapse at any moment." Yu explained.

Reiji chuckled and showed a rare smile. "Every single time you impress me. Its true. These Pendulum Monsters are just prototypes. But they can last enough to beat you. Battle! The first Armaggedon will attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji said.

"Oh no. If he loses his only monster, he will be helpless!" Yuzu said.

"I activate Alpha Dragon of White Pendulum Effect! During my opponent turn, i can target a Blue Eyes monster i control. That monster is unnafected by cards effects and cant be destroyed by battle during this turn!" Yu explained as Armaggedon fired multiple beams from his core and Blue-Eyes fired his beam. The attacks hit both monsters, but Blue-Eyes stayed on the field.

"Even if its protected, it doesnt matter! Hell Armageddon effect activates! When one of my monsters is destroyed, he gains their ATK points!" **_(D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon 3000 + 3000 = 6000 ATK x2)_** "Battle! I attack your Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my second Hell Armageddon! Even if its not destroyed, you will still take the damage!" Reiji said as his monster fired. Yu ran for an Action Card, but couldnt find any.

"Shiiiiiiiit!" Yu cursed as he was sent flying. **_(Yu 4000 – 3000 = 1000 LP)_**

"Oh no! He lost more than half of his LP! If the next attack hits, he will lose!" Ayu said.

"I attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my third Hell Armageddon!" Reiji said as his monster fired, creating a large explosion.

""Yu!"" Ruri and Serena said.

"There wasnt a doubt that Reiji-san was going to win. Now, how about we-" Himika said.

"Wait a minute!" A voice yelled from the smoke. When it disappeared, it revealed Yu. "Whats with you people assuming a person lost before actually confirming it!? That is getting really annoying!" Yu said annoyed.

"How did you survive? I didnt see you picking up an Action Card." Reiji said.

"Simple. I activated my Trap Card, Defense Draw. This makes all damage zero and i get to draw one card." Yu said as he drew.

"I set one card Facedown and end my turn. Now show me the 'true' Pendulum Summon you speak of." Reiji said

"With pleasure. My turn, i draw!" Yu said as he drew. "Using the set Pendulum Scale, I pendulum Summon! Come, two Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He said. **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 Dragon)**

Yu jumped on top of his dragon, who flew across the field. He found an Action Card near the top of the tent. He picked it up and smiled at what he saw. "Battle! I attack Hell Armaggedon with Blue Eyes White Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction!" He said as his monster fired.

"Since they both had the same ATK points, i receive no damage. However, Hell Armaggedon effect activates! He will receive the ATK of the monster just destroyed." Reiji said **_(D/D/D Death Great King Hell Armageddon 3000 + 3000 = 6000 ATK x2)_**

"Why would he attack if he knew it wouldnt help him?" Futoshi asked

"Battle! I attack Hell Armaggedon with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yu said.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Action Magic: Battle Mirror! This switches the ATK of two monsters until the end of this turn!"

Reiji jumped on top of his monster and flew. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate your attack!" He said

"No matter. Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Hell Armaggedon! And his effect activates! This time, there are 5 dragons on the field, so he gains 1500 ATK points! This is the end! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" Yu said, his dragon firing towards Reiji. The attack connected, creating a large explosion.

"He did it!" Yuzu cheered.

"No way… Reiji-san lost?" Himika said.

But the Action Field didnt disappear. When the smoke started clearing up, it showed Akaba Reiji still standing, with one of his monsters still on the field and his LP intact.

"Nani? How!?" Yu said suprised.

"I activated my Trap, D/D/D Contract Modification. By banishing the D/D/D monster with highest ATK in my Graveyard, i can make the damage 0." He said

Yu gritted his teeth. "I set one card face down and end my turn." He said.

"Its my turn! Using the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return! Two D/D/D Death King Armaggedon!" Reiji said, his two monsters appearing. "Battle! My first Armageddon will attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends." He said.

"You escaped defeat again. But during my next turn, i will win. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Yu said as he placed his fingers on top of his deck, but was suprised at what he saw. His fingers were shaking. _Im… Im afraid? Am i afraid that im going to lose?_ He thought. He clicked his tongue. _I…_ ""Yu!"" Yu was interruped by his thoughts by two voices. When he looked, he saw Serena and Ruri.

"Dont give up Yu!" Ruri said. "I believe in you!"

"Yeah, show him your strength!" Serena said.

"Serena…Ruri…" Yu muttered. He smiled. "You are right. Ill show him my strength and win!" He gripped the top of his deck. "DRAW!" He drew so hard you could see a faint line of light. Yu widened his eyes at what he drew. _That card wasnt here before. And this effect… Well, its the only i got so lets give it a shot!_ He thought. "I activate the Spell Card: Supreme Roar with Eyes of Blue! I pay half of my LP and for each Blue-Eyes or Eyes of Blue on the field, i can target and destroy one of your cards!" **_(Yu 1000 / 2 = 500 LP)_** He explained

"I choose your two Armageddons and your face-down!" He said as his monsters roared, making the field tremble. The two Pendulum Monsters exploded and the face down turned into particles.

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Akaba Reiji directly! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" He said as Reiji just stood there, accepting defeat.

 ** _Reiji 1100- 4500 = 0 LP_**

The Action Field dissapeared. There was silence. "He did it…" Sora muttered, dropping the lollipop.

"He did it!" Yuya said loudly, everyone cheering and going to the field. "That was amazing Yu!" He said.

"Thanks." Yu said, scratching the back of his head. "That was the hardest duel i had." He then looked at Ruri and Serena. "But its thanks to you both that i had the courage to win." He put his hands on top of the two girls hands. **_(Imagine someone doing the Serpent Sign from Naruto, but not so tight and you put one hand on top of it. Now double it.)_** "Thank you." He smiled as Ruri and Serena smiled as well. The mood, however was ruined by a bitch named karma. ***input Sexy Sax Man Careless Whisper, or in English, the sexy saxofone music***

"Do it Yu! Seal the Deal! Kiss one of them! Become a man!" Yuzu said, imitating his voice. Immediately, their heads turned red as a tomato and they separated from another one, standing still as a statue.

"Okay, i deserved that." He said. He then noticed something. "Hey wheres Akaba Reiji, Bitchika and the three LDS students?" He asked. Everyone was confused as they looked around and he was right! They were nowhere in sight.

"They must have escaped while we were celebrating." Shuzo said, appearing out of thin air, scaring everyone present, which resulted in a paper fan slap from Yuzu.

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP THAT!?" Yu asked, which again got him a look of 'roll with it'. He then sighed. "Anyways, im beat. Im heading to the hotel. See you guys later. You girls coming?" He asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders and followed Yu and Ruri just sighed.

After they left, everyone got questioning looks. "You know, they are always together when we see them and they say they are in a hotel. Do you guys think they are dating? All three of them together?" Yuzu asked.

"The chances of them dating are as high as you and Yuya dating." Sora teased.

Yuya and Yuzu blushed. "We are not dating!" They said which in turn got a mental facepalm from everyone in the room.

* * *

"Why did we leave? We could have stayed there a little bit longer" Serena asked.

"Because we need to come up with a plan. From what we can see from Sora, Academia is already making a move towards Standard. And from what we know now, someone attacked Sawatari, who is from LDS." Yu explained.

"Do you think that person is from Academia?" Ruri asked.

"I dont know. I didnt see his Duel Disk that well in the darkness, so i couldnt tell. We have to run into him again if we wanna find out. And considering our luck, that will most likely happen. Also, one of us should probably participate int the Maiami Championship." Yu said. He turned around and looked at Ruri and Serena who had a confused look. "*sigh* Its basically the most important event in this place. Its divided into three categories: Junior, Junior Youth and Youth. We are in Junior Youth. I bet Reiji will do this to find some people to help in the war and find some potential spies. At first i thought i should be the only one due to Sora, but if you dont duel, he might starting suspecting otherwise." He said and they nodded.

"How do we enter?" Serena asked.

"You you must have at least a 60% percent rate of winning. But since we dont have the time since its a week from now, if we get 6 straight wins, you qualify." Yu added.

"Okay, so you have 3 straight wins, i have one and Serena has none. This is going to take a while." Ruri said as they entered the hotel.

"Excuse me." The lady at the counter said.

"Yes?" Yu asked.

"A man from LDS delivered something to your room." She said.

Yu and the girls looked at each other confused. "Thank you." Ruri said bowing. They went towards their room. When they got there, they noticed three envelopes on the bed

"Whats this?" Yu said opening one of the envelopes. It was a letter saying he was in the Maiami Championship. "Talk about convenient."

"Wow, ours have the same thing." Serena said. "Why do you think he did this?"

"He probably saw our duel record and decided to give a hand." Ruri said.

"He knows you are from Academia, so he decided to help us and test us to see if we are foes or enemies." Yu said.

"I hope we can be the former." Serena muttered.

"Anyway, im hitting the shower. That duel made me sweat like i was on a dessert." Yu said walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you want some company~? Preferably from either me or Ruri~?" Serena teased.

Ruri blushed and covered her face and with her hands. Yu stopped and even though you only saw his back, you could tell he was blushing. He then smirked as he thought of an idea.

"Why not both of you? I need _something_ to wash my back." He said, emphasing the word something. Ruri blush got even redder and Serena blushed too at what he was implying. "Im kidding of course." He laughed and entered the bathroom. Serena start muttering under her breath, while Ruri finally stopped blushing. _Oh what do i do with these two?_ Ruri thought, facepalming.


	7. Chapter 6

Yu, Ruri and Serena were in the warehouse where Sawatari was attacked. The girls were teaching other Summoning Method by dueling. They seemed to be doing this for a while since they were both sweating as Yu was sitting on top of one of the crates

"I overlay my Moonlight Blue Cat and my Moonlight Crimson Fox!" Serena said as her monsters turned into dark forms of eneryg and went into the portal. **"XYZ SHOKAN!"** The Silhouete of her new monster appeared.

"You did it, Serena!" Ruri said as Serena stood proudly.

"Only took you 20 tries" Yu said, snorting.

"Anyway, its your turn Ruri." Serena said.

"Okay, its my turn." She said. She looked at the card in her hand and stopped for a minute.

"Ruri, you can do it! Just relax!" Yu encouraged her.

Ruri looked at me and smiled, nodding. "I activate Polymerization. I fuse Lyrical Luscinia- Assembly Nightingale and Cobalt Sparrow!" She said as her monsters swirled together. **"YUGOU SHOKAN!"** She clasped her hands together as her new monster appeared.

Yu had anime tears in his eyes "After so manny falied attempts, you girls finally did it! Im so proud!" He said as light shined down upon Yu like a revelation. Even though there was a roof over his head.

Their monsters disappeared as they walked towards Yu. "Jesus, you make it sound like what we did was a miracle." Serena said grabbing a bottle.

"Considering the amount of mistakes you both did, i have to thank the Lord that this happened before the Miami Championship." Yu deadpanned while they laughed nervously.

Just then, the door to the warehouse opened and Sora and Yuzu walked in.

"Yu? Serena? Ruri? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"We are training for the Miami Championship. I could ask you the same thing. What are YOU doing here?" Yu asked.

"Im confused as well. Why did you bring me to this warehouse?" Sora asked.

Yuzu clasped her hands and bowed. "Please teach me Fusion Summoning!" She said, shocking everyone.

"EHHHH!?" Everyone said.

"Why?" Sora asked. "Are you still not over your lost to that girl from LDS?"

"Yes, because my mind was clouded at that time, i wasnt able to protect You Show. If Akaba Reiji didnt give us the win, we would have probably lost and it was all because of me." Yuzu explained.

"But are you sure about this, Yuzu?" Ruri asked worried.

"Yes, please!" She begged again.

There was a moment of silence where Sora pondered this as Yu, Serena and Ruri were afraid of what was going to happen.

"You cant teach me, is that it?" Yuzu asked.

"Its not that i cant, but more if its ok…" Sora said, but it sounded like he was talking to himself. Yu then saw something out of the corner of his eye and saw a shadow behind a crater but didnt do anything to see what would happen. He sighed. "Fine, ill teach you." He said, showing her the Polymerization card. _My only weakness is being too nice._ He thought

"The materials can be in the hand or field, right?" She asked snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, though there are some exceptions." Sora explained.

"And the materials are sent to the graveyard and you Summon the Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck." She said.

"Wow, you got that right. Good for you!" He said.

Mean while the trio were having different thoughts.

"Hey, dont you think this a bad idea?" Serena muttered.

"Should we stop him?" Ruri asked but Yu didnt answer as he finally noticed the shadow moving and he saw it was the guy who attacked Sawatari, Eggplant. Sora also noticed this as he jumped and chased the guy. Eggplant jumped on a crate and then used the Wall as a boost and jumped towards Sora, where both activated their Duel Disks. Serena widened her eyes as she recognized that Duel Disk. Yu didnt see it since Sora was blocking the view. They clashed as they were sent back. Eggplant was sent towards the Wall, but used it again as a boost and jumped, but this time towards Ruri.

"Ruri!" Yu exclaimed as he got his Duel Disk out, suprising Eggplant as they clashed. Yu was also suprised at the Duel Disk the guy was wearing. They parted ways

"That Duel Disk…!" Yu, Serena and Sora said in unison.

"You are not from _here,_ are you?" Sora asked, mentioning he was from the XYZ dimension.

"Neither are _you_." He said, as he looked at the rest of the people and stopped at Ruri. "Dont worry Ruri, ill save you!"

"Save me? Who are you?" Ruri asked, confused.

Eggplant was shocked. "Huh? Its me Ruri!" He said as he took of his mask. "Yuto!"

Ruri was still confused. "Sorry, i dont know you." She said in a sad tone.

Once again, Yuto was shocked. He then noticed her scarf was missing. "Yuto? Its better than Eggplant." Yu said, snorting. Yuto then narrowed his eyes at Yu.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" He asked, furious. Before Yu could respond, Yuzu interveined

"You… you are from before." Yuzu said.

"eh? A friend of yours?" Sora asked.

"He is the one who attacked Sawatari… Did you cause the latest incident, too?" She asked.

"So that is why there were so many guards out there… So are you the responsible?" Sora asked, pointing a finger.

Yuto didnt respond.

"Who are you, really?" She asked. Before Yuto could respond, the doors opened.

"You're responsible for the attacks!?" Everyone turned towards the source and saw…

"Koutsu Masumi!" Yuzu said.

"What did you do to Professor Marco!? Tell me!" She said.

"Why are you here?" Yuzu asked.

"I was heading to where the first incident ocurred to see if there might be anything there, but it seems you saved me some time." She said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Hold on, i still need to ask him things!" Yuzu retorted.

"You can ask him after im done with him!" Masumi angrily said

"What are you saying!? He might not be responsible for what happened." Yu tried to reason.

"That depends on wheter or not he uses XYZ." Masumi said

"XYZ… heh so thats it." Sora said after he understood his origins.

"Hold on a minute!" Yu said, getting everyone attention. "I also have a few things to ask to Eggplant over here, so you wait your turn!"

"Get lost! I have to-" She tried to say.

"There are more importante matters than your boyfriend!" Yu yelled, making her shut up due to the stare he was giving and calling her teacher her boyfriend.

"Now, why are you doing all this? Whats your objective?" Yu asked.

"Im not answering any questions you bastards have! You will pay for what you did!" Yuto said.

"I didnt do anything! If you wont answer to reason then ill beat out of you!" Yu said.

"Wait, both of you!" Yuzu said. Her bracelet started to shine, blinding everyone. When the light faded, Yuto was gone.

"Oh come on! Again!?" Yu said annoyed.

"Just like last time…" Yuzu said. "Then Yuya appeared..."

"YUZU!" They heard a voice from outsider and Yuya came running in.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said suprised.

"Principal was worried and you didnt answer your calls." Yuya said, walking closer.

"Sakaki Yuya! So you really are part of this!" Masumi said walking towards Yuya.

"Eh? Masumi? Sora? Yu? Serena? Ruri? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at everyone.

"Where is he?!" Masumi asked, grabbing him by the colar.

"Uh? Who is he?" Yuya asked.

"Dont play dumb! Now bring him out!" Masumi said.

"I really dont know what you are talking about!" Yuya said.

Yuzu walked closer and broke them apart.

"Yuya, you really dont know?" Yuzu asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Yuya asked gettin annoyed.

"Ahh! Over there! He is running away!" Sora said outsider, pointing somewhere.

"No you dont!" Masumi said running away.

"He wasnt actually there, was he?" Yu asked smirking.

"Nope. She wasnt leaving any time soon. She was getting in the way of my training with Yuzu."

"Training? With Yuzu?" Yuya asked as he looked at Yuzu, who was looking at her bracelet, wondering if she should tell or not.

Yu sighed. "Sora is teaching Yuzu how to Fusion Summon. For the Miami Championship" Yu said, shocking Yuya and confusing Sora.

"Really? Thats great! Nico Smiley went to You Show today and he is helping me get the 4 duels for my qualification!" Yuya said.

"Congratulations!" Yuzu said.

"Miami Championship? Whats that?" Sora asked.

"Its the biggest tournament in the world. Its the only way to become a pro!" Yuya said.

"Really? How do i enter?" Sora asked in joy.

"You need to have at least a 60% win rate. Or you could win 6 duels in a row and you automatically qualify." Yu explained.

"Cool, can you get Nico to arrange 6 duels for me too?" Sora asked.

"Sure, what about you guys? Do you need help?" Yuya asked

Serena waved her hand. "Nah, we already qualified." She said, shocking everyone else.

"What!? How!?" Yuzu asked.

"Secreeet~" She said, putting a finger on her lips.

"Anyway, we should probably go before she comes back." Yu said, walking away and the two girls following.

Yuya then looks at Yuz who was staring at her bracelet. _Yuzu is also evolving._ _I need to find out how to evolve Pendulum quickly._ He thought.

 _Its the second time this happened. What is going on?_ She thought.

* * *

"Shit, now Sora knows you are from the XYZ dimension." Serena said looking at Ruri.

"He wont do anything while we are in a group, so we should probably lay low at night." Yu said the girls nodding.

"Did you remember who he was?" Serena asked.

Ruri rubbed her temples. "No, i dont remember anything. And he seems to know me, so i hope i do soon." She says.

"Dont worry. You will" Yu said smiling. Ruri smiled as well. Serena scoffed and looked away.

* * *

The next days were calm. When Nico said he was going to find an opponent for Yuya, nobody expected it to be the next day! Yuya 1st Duel was against Michio from Duel Cuisine. The duel was… interesting to say the least. Michio used a Cookmate Deck that involved Summoning High Level monsters and sacrífice them to negate your opponents Special Summon. The weird part was how they did it: stuffing the monsters with food until they burst. Thankfully, Yuya was able to win the end. The day after, Yuy was in a accident where he was chased by three LDS elites and a small fat man claiming him to be the one who attacked Sawatari. A masked person saved him, but by Yuya description it wasnt Yuto. His next Duel was against Eita Kyuando from Crame School. Boy was that guy annoying. He kept mocking Yuya and making Quizzes all through the Duel. Without an Action Field, this kid wouldnt even beat Sawatari.

* * *

Yu,Serena and Ruri were in the warehouse, about to practice.

"Okay, who am i dueling today?" Yu asked.

"How about me?" Serena asked.

"Okay, sure. Lets see how your Xyz summon is." Yu said, activating their Duel Disks.

 **DUEL!**

 **Yu- 4000 LP**

 **Serena – 4000 LP**

"I shall go first. My turn. I set one monster face-down and set one card. Your turn." He said

"Really? Thats it? My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Moonlight Crimson Fox in my hand!" Serena said as her monster swarmed together in the vortex.

 ** _"Blue cat that prowls thorugh the darkness! Crimson Fox that ignites the night!_** ** _Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (Moonlight Cat Dancer, LV 7: ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000_** ** _Beast-Warrior / Fusion / Effect_** ** _)"_**

"There it is. Her ace monster…" Yu muttered.

"Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer will attack your face-down. And with her effect, you receive 100 points of damage!" Serena said as her monster formed a circle using her hands and fired towards my monster, who was revealed to be Keeper of the Shrine. **_(Keeper of the Shrine ATK 0 DEF 2100 LV 4 Dragon/Effect)._** It destroyed the monster, the shockwave hitting Yu. **(Yu: 4000 – 100 = 3900 LP)** "I set one card face-down and end my turn. Now show me your power, Yu!"

"Very well. My turn! I draw!" Yu said, drawing. "I shall show you a new monster. By revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, i can Special Summon this card. Come! Blue-Eyes Alterntative Dragon!"Yu said as a different version from Blue-Eyes appeared **(Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 Dragon/Effect)**

"Wow, another Blue-Eyes. So original…" Serena said sarcastically. "You do know that Cat Dancer cant be destroyed by battle?" She asked.

"Yes, but but can be destroyed by card effects. I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon effect! Once per turn, i can target one of your monsters and destroy it!" Yu said, his dragon firing at Cat Dancer, destroying it. "When i use this effect, it cant attack this turn. With this, i end my turn. Bring it Selena!" He said

"You got it. My turn. I draw!" She drew as she smirked. "I activate Fusion Reverse to return Cat Dancer to the Extra Deck to special Summon her Fusion Materials. So come, Moonlight Blue Cat and Crimson Fox!" She said as her monsters appeared.

Ruri and Yu smirked since they know what she was about to do.

"I use my Level 4 Moonlight Blue Cat and my Level 4 Moonlight Crimson Fox to build the Overlay Network!" Serena raised her arm as her monsters went into the galaxy portal.

 ** _"Dancer of freedom, appear on this battlefield and show your power! XYZ SHOKAN! Appear! RANK 4! Moonlight Cat Free-Styler!" (Moonlight Cat Free-Styler 2000 ATK 1500 DEF RANK 4 Beast-Warrior/XYZ/Effect)_**

A new type of Dancer appeared on the field. Unlike Cat Dancer, it wore a black suit and a black cat with a some weird sunglasses that resembled a moon sideways and had long black spiky hair. **(Just picture gajeel from fairy tail using his rockstar outfit when he sings, but black instead…)**

"I activate Free-Styler effect! By detaching one overlay Unit, he can add one Moonlight Monster and one Polymerization from my Deck to my hand. I choose Black Sheep." She said as Free-Styler grabbed one of the overlay units and destroyyed it. The two cards ejected from her Duel Disk and she revealed them. "Then ill activate Polimerization to fuse my Moonlight Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly!"

 ** _"The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison!_** ** _Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me once again! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"_**

"I use Black Sheep effect! When she is sent from my hand to the graveyard, i can add one Moonlight monster from my graveyard to my hand. I add Purple Butterfly. I then activate Moonlight Perfume to Special Summon Blue Cat from the Graveyard." Serena said as her monster appeared. "Then her effect activates! I double my Cat Dancer ATK!" Cat Dancer dress started to glow. "Now i activate Cat Dancer effect! I tribute Blue Cat to allow her to attack all your monsters twice! Battle! Cat Dancer attacks Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! Full Moon Crest!" She said as her monster formed the moon with her hands and fired. "Dont forget about her effect!" She reminded as shockwave got a bit stronger. **(Yu: 3900 – 100 - 1800 = 2000 LP)** "The second!" She said as Cat Dancer fired, this time destroying the monster **(2000 – 100 – 1800 = 100 LP)**

"Trap Activate! Dragon Dead Life! When a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed on my side of the Field, i gain LP equal to the ATK points of all Dragons destroyed before this card activation!" Yu said as a ghost of Alternative appeared and went into Yu, a blue aura appearing. **(Yu: 100 + 3000 = 3100 LP)**

"Whatever i attack with Free-Styler!" She said as Free-Styler did a spin kick to Yu face. **(Yu: 3100 – 2000 = 1100 LP)** "I set one card face down and end my turn." She ended.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two!" Yu said as he drew. "Now I, using Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White, set the Pendulum Scale!""

 **"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!"**

 **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 Dragon)**

 **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 SC: 9 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)**

"Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon will attack Moonlight Cat Free-Styler! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Cat Free-Styler effect! By using one of its Overlay Units, i can negate its destruction during this turn!"

"But you will take the damage!" Yu retorted as the shockwave hit Serena. **(Serena: 4000 - 1000 = 000 LP)**

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Free-Styler! His effect now activates! He gains 300 ATK points for each Dragon-Type monster in our Graveyard and field. I count 4 so he gains 1200 ATK points! Go! Spiraling Stream of Destruction!" Yu said as Blue-Eyes fired, hitting Free-Styler. "Even if it isnt destroyed, you still receive the damage!"

"Trap activate! Moonlight Shine! When i would receive damage, i can target my monster that battles and until the rest of this turn, the damage i would receive from battle with that monster is negated and i receive that same amount negated!" She said as Blue-Eyes fired, hitting the monster but Free-Styler kicked it away hitting Serena but instead of hurting, it healed her. **(Serena: 3000 + 2200 = 5200 LP)**

"Tch. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yu said.

"My turn! I draw! I activate the effect of my Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand! I discard her and give my Cat Dancer 1000 ATK points!" Serena explained as Purple Butterfly appeared and dropped powder from her wings onto Cat Dancer. "Then, i summon Moonlight Black Sheep!" She said as her sheep monster appeared. "Cat Dancer effect activates! I tribute Black Sheep to attack your Monsters twice!" Black Sheep disappeared into particles and Cat Dancer dress glowed. "Battle! Cat Dancer will attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Cat Dancer fired towards Blue-Eyes, but didnt destroy it. **(Yu: 1100 – 100 – 400 = 600 LP)** "The second attack!" **(Yu: 600 – 100 – 400 = 100 LP)** "This is the end! Cat Dancer will attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" She said.

"Trap activate! Blue-Eyes Protection! On the turn that a Blue-Eyes was destroyed, I receive no damage until the end of this turn!" Yu said as a barrier appeared around him.

 _Even if i destroy his dragon, it will come back next turn._ Serena thought.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, i can add all Blue-Eyes destroyed this turn to the hand" Yu explained.

" I set two cards face down and end my turn." Serena said.

"My turn, i draw! I activate Cards of Sanctity! This allows both players to draww cards until they have six in their hands." Yu said as he drew 5 and Serena drew 6. "I then activate the Melody of Awakening Dragons! I discard one card from my hand to add two Dragon-Type Monsters with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. I choose another Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon. Then, i Special Summon Alternative White Dragon!" Yu said as Alternative appeared once again. "His effect activates! I destroy your Cat Dancer!" He said as his dragon fired, destroying the monster. "Now i Pendulum Summon! Appear! Two Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Battle! My first Blue Eyes shall attack your Moonlight Free-Styler!" Yu said as his dragon fired.

"I activate Free-Styler effect! By using one Overlay Unit, i can negate his destruction during this turn!"

"But you will still take the damage!" He said. **(Serena 5200 – 1000 = 4200 LP)**

"Now i attack with my other Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You will still take the damage!" He added. **(Serena 4200 – 1000 = 3200 LP)**

"Now Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack! His effect activates. There are 4 on my field and 3 in my Graveyard, so he gains 2100 ATK points!" **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 2100 = 5100 )** "Spiral Stream of Destruction!" **(Serena 3200 – 3100 = 100 LP)**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. This moment, i banish the Blue-Eyes Wyvern in my Grave to Special Summon Alternative White Dragon from the Graveyard!" Yu said.

"During the End Phase, i acrivate my Trap card, Moonlight Shattered Mask! During the turn a Moonlight Monster was destroyed, i can Special Summon it at the End Phase!" Cat Dancer reappeared. "My turn! I draw! I activate Fusion Recovery to add Purple Butterfly and one Polymerization card from my Graveyard to my hand! Now i activate Purple Buttterfly effect to add 1000 ATK points to Cat Dancer!"

"Trap Activate! Power Lock! This turn no monsters can change their ATK points!" Yu said as chains appeared on every monster.

"Counter Trap, Moonlight Spy Mask! If i control a Moonlight Fusion Monsterm, your Trap is negated!" Serena said as the chains disappeared. "This is the end! Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer will attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and you will receive 100 points of damage!"

"I activate my Trap card, Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase, therefore the damage is negated." **(I dont exactly know if this is legit, so roll with it)**

Serena grunted. She had no set cards, no cards in her hand besides Polymerization, whoch wouldnt help her at all. She sighed. "Well, it looks like you beat me. Come! Yu!" She said, raising her arms.

"Gladly! My turn! Battle! All my dragons attack her monsters!" Yu commanded as all dragons fired at Serena as she closed her eyes and smiled. **(Serena 0 LP)**

 **WINNER: Yu**

"Come on! Just one win against you is all i ask!" Serena complained, flailing her arms.

Yuu chuckled. "You were close this time. If i didnt have Negate Attack i would have lost." He said scracthing the back of his head.

"Yeah, but still…" Serena said.

"Hey dont worry. The way you are right now, you and Ruri are the strongest Duelists i know." He comforted her.

"Anyway, Yuu you wanna duel me next?" Ruri asked.

Yuu waved his hand. "Not right now. Let me just rest for a while and get some fresh air. Why dont you two practise a bit?" He said walking away.

Yu got outsider and looked at the sea and thanked he could have a moment to gather his thoughts. _That was a close call with Serena. My deck still isnt complete. What do i have to do to unlock those blank cards? They unlocked when Yuya used Pendulum Summon, so does that mean Yuya is connected somehow? If i dont figure out a way to unlock those cards, its only a matter of time before i lose and hopefully its will be a friendly one._ He thought. He turned around and was about to get inside when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Masumi slowly backing away and masked Duelist walking towards her with his Duel Disk active. Yu widened his eyes and started running. Hopefully, he will get some answers.

* * *

 **Okay, finally wrote this. The reason why its shorter is because the next duel deserves to be in its own seperate chapter. BTW, if people are wondering why i dont upload as weekly, blame the fucking exams and my mood. You cant force a writer to write when he doesnt feel like it. Iwanted to have my mojo so that the chapter was good. I already have everything planned out to before the battle royale, so a little heads up: if you think episode 39 was cool/edgy/scary, wait until you see what i wrote. Oh and i wanted to know what you guys thought of Moonlight XYZ monster. Originally, it was supposed to be Moonlight Black Cat Dancer or Moonlight Cat Free-Style Dancer, but it was too long so i sticked with the one above.**

 **P.S: For the fans of Duelist with Dark Galaxy, warning: that story wont be updated as much as this one. I use it when im tired of writing this one or need to take a break, so dont expect to be appearing as often. Btw, to get the Dueling ideas out of my head to clear up for a bit, i did a bakugan fanifciton with OC X Mira. Check it out if you want.**


	8. UPDATE 2

**Hello, DSpace here. The guy who hasn't been updating his stories. So I guess I need an explanation to why this story hasn't been updated. So here is the reason: I was lazy. (Gets hist by a tomato in the face) Okay I deserve that, let me explain clearly.**

 **As you know, I had exams up until the 20th of July, so basically a week ago. The reason why there is no chapter 2, 3 or 7 (depends on the story) is also because I wanted to relax and think a little about my current stories. I have counterpart with eyes of blue, bakugan oc and Duelist with the dark galaxy. I have three stories here but im getting a bit bored with this. Let me explain by topics:**

 **1.** **1\. I started writing the Bakugan story as a way to not being constantly writing Yugioh fanfics so I can freshen up. The reason why also started writing was because I learned that the show was coming back, so I basically watched my favorite arc, new vestroia and my favourite battles in it. So I basically had a bit of a childhood memories come back and I felt like writing. But now, that feeling is gone and I don't feel like writing it again and I don't think no writer should be forced to write something they don't like. So basically, im going to stop writing Bakugan OC until the show comes back, which will hopefully be soon.**

 **2.** **2\. The Duelist with the Dark galaxy seems to be gaining popularity really fast somehow, even though I only posted 1 chapter. Seriously, 23 favs and 27 follows!? You guys are the best. However, when I started writing the second chapter with the duel of Raiden vs Shun, I noticed something: I didn't like it. When I wrote the counterpart with eyes of blue chapters, I don't exactly write like a madman on drugs while having a major boner, but I don't get bored or don't like it. I write a couple of lines and stop. This works, but when I do it with RurixRaiden story, I don't feel like writing it. I also got GTA V for PC, so that also has a influence, I guess. And boku no hero academia is starting the licence arc or whatever its name is and that got ideas on my head of OC X Jirou. So basically, im having a writers block on this story while thinking of other ones.**

 **3.** **3\. Im going on vacations with my family during the next week and im taking my laptop. If there is no internet, ill try writing the next chapters and see what happens, but I have a question for you all. Do you want me to continue The Duelist with the Dark Galaxy? If yes, then ill try to see what I can do. If not, here are two substitutes.**

 **4.** **4\. Yugioh Arc v Earthbound: Baiscally an OC who had a terrible life with abuse and bullying dies. Furious with the world, the Earthbounds reappear to help him (still trying to see if he will be a villain or neutral, but probably neutral.) Then, it will be a RinxOCxRuri story. So basically, Signs of Renewal, but a bit different since I wont use A LOT of OCs and I wont start at the Synchro arc. This story would be M for more mature content since what I write seems to be T, but almost M. I would add violence, murder, gore, rape and lemons. Also, Ruri and Rin would act a BIT out of character (youll understand what I mean if I write it.).**

 **5.** **5\. Write a Boku no hero Academia OC X Jirou.** **The OC parents were killed when he was a child, he hates villains with a capital H and he is kinda op. Hs quirk is Dragon, he can transform his arms to ones that look like dragons and control fire, with a few drawbacks. This one will have to stop at certain points, because I don't read the manga and I wont start now and I don't spoilers for when the anime reaches certains parts. The animation is too good to be spoiled!**

 **So what do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Note: So apparently in my last chapter i used an extra Overlay Unit for Street Dancer effect. So… ignore that mistake. XD**

Yu watched as Masumi backed away from the masked Duelist with evident fear in her eyes. As Yu got closer, he noticed that the masked Duelist had the same description as Yuya's saviour the other day. Yu activated his Duel Disk and charged forward. "MASUMI! DUCK!" He yelled, getting the attention of two them. Masumi ducked and Yu jumped with his Duel Disk up in front. The Masked Duelist stood his ground and raised his Duel Disk, which was the same as Eggplant, or his real name, Yuto. They clashed together, sparks coming out. They broke apart, skidding across the ground. They stared at each other with intensity.

"Yu!" A voice yelled behind Yu. He turned around in suprise and found Yuzu and Sora standing there.

"Yuzu! Sora! What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"We just got back from my match and Masumi tried to get info from us about that Masked Guy, but since we didnt know anything, we coudlnt help her. But she was persistent and tried to duel us before this guy showed up, demanding a duel with her. And now you are here." Sora explained, licking his lollipop. "And what are YOU doing here?"

Yu considered his thoughts. He couldnt tell him about Serena and Ruri training or it would reveal their secret weapon too soon. "I was thinking about a few things and trying to figure out a few problems. Ruri and Serena are here too helping me out." Yu explained as that apparently got a reaction from the masked man.

"Ruri is here!? So you really are the bastard that kidnapped her!" The masked Duelist yelled.

Yu put his hands up."Woah! Slow down! Nobody kidnapped no one. If we can just talk through this like normal people and-" Yu tried to reason, but a red anchor shot towards his Duel Disk.

"I dont need to talk to Academia scumbags! You will pay for your sins and you will tell me where Ruri is!" He said, getting ready to duel.

Yu pinched the bridge of his nose. _Looks like i more chances of having a decent conversation with a door than with this guy. I cant tell him im on his side or Sora might do something to Yuzu. Guess im going have to play 'innocent and i dont know anything' part._ Yu thought. "Very well. If you wont talk, then ill defeat you and ill prove im not from this Academia you speak of. Can you at least tell me your name?" Yu asked.

The man seemed a bit reluctant. "Kurosaki Shun…" He simply said

 **DUEL!**

 **Yu: 4000 LP**

 **Shun: 4000 LP**

"Ill go first. I set one monster and two cards and end my turn." Yu simply said.

"My turn! I draw! I summon Raidraptors Vanishing Lanius!" Shun said as a green robotic bir appeared. **_(Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius LV 4 1300 ATK 1600 DEF Winged Beast/Effect)_** "I equip him with Raidraptors- Ultimate Mace which gives him a 1000 ATK boost!" A glow surrounded the bird. "Battle! Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius attacks that set monster!" Vanishing Lanius slashed its claws at the monster, which was revealed to be Blue-Eyes Wyvern, destroying it _. **(Blue Eyes Wyvern, LV 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000, Dragon/Effect)**_

"Because a 'Raidraptors' monster declared an attack this turn, i activate Raidraptors-Symbol. I add one 'Raidraptors' from my Deck to my hand. I choose Vanishing Lanius. Then using the effect of Vanishing Lanius, if i Normal or Special Summoned him, i can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Raidraptors' monster from my hand. So i summon another Vanishing Lanius." Another bird appeared, this time in Defense Mode. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." He finished with a glare.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Trade-In. I Discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon to draw two." Yu looked at the cards he drew. _Its time_. He thought. "I, using my Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and my Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White, set the Pendulum Scale!" The dragons appeared in the scales.

"Pendulum?!" Shun asked suprised.

"With this, i can summons monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!" Yu explained.

 ** _"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!"_**

 ** _(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)_**

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks the Vanishing Lanius in Attack Mode! His effect acitvates! He gains 300 ATK points for each Dragon-Type monster in our Grave and field. There are 3, so he gains 900! Go! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" **_(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 300 X 3 = 3900 ATK)_**

"I activate Ultimate Mace effect. If my monster battles a monster with higher ATK, i can add one Spel card to my hand and i take no Damage form that battle." The breath hit the monster, destroying it, but a barrier surrounded Shun, protecting him. "I then activate Raidraptors- Return. When a Raidraptors is destroyed by battle, i can add a Raidraptors monster from my grave to my hand. I add Vanishing Lanius." He said as particled resembling the monsters went back into Shun, materialzing into the card.

Yu gritted his teeth. "I end my turn. At this point, i activate Blue-Eyes Wyvern effect. If i didnt Normal Summon this turn, I can Special Summon one Blue-Eyes from my grave by banishing it from the grave. Resurrect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Wyvern came out of the ground and shined. When it died down, Blue Eyes appeared, roaring. **_(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500, Dragon)_**

Shun narrowed his eyes, or at least it looked like it. "So the enemy came up with a new Summoning method? No matter. Academia will still be destroyed!" He yelled. "My turn! I draw!" He looked at the card he drew. "I summon another Vanishing Lanius and with his effects, ill summon another!" Two birds appeared. "I also activate Raidraptors Sanctuary. Since i control 3 or more Raidraptors monster, i can draw 2"

Yu narrowed his eyes. _Here it comes…_ He thought.

"I overlay my level 4 Vanishing Lanius!" The four monsters went into the galaxy portal.

 ** _"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Shokan! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"_** **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 RANK 4 OU: 3 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect)**

Yu was confused. _100 ATK points? Its effect must be good._ He thought.

"Ill activate Rise Falcon effect! By detaching one overlay unit he gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!" Rise Falcon detached one of its orbs and the dragons started glowing, a line coming out of them going towards Rise falcon middle eye, who started to ignite himself. **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon 100 + 3000 + 3000 = 6100 ATK)** "Battle! Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon will attack Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon rose to the skies and dived towards the monster.

"Trap Activate! Defense Draw! All damage becomes 0 and i draw one card!" Yu explained as he drew and Rise Falcon slashed through Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroying it.

"Its useless! Rise Falcon can attacked all Special Summoned Monsters. Rise Falcon attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Rise falcon turned around and dived straight towards the other dragon

"Trap activate. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Once per turn, this negates your attack and this card resets on my field." A scarecrow appeared, blocking Rise Falcon.

Shun girtted his teeth. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." He said.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two. I activate Cards of Consonance. By discarding White stone of the Ancients, i can draw two. Then, by banishing White Stone of The Ancients, I can add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand! By revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, i can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alterntative Dragon!"Yu said as a different version from Blue-Eyes appeared **(Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 Dragon/Effect)** _If i Special Summon More monsters, that monster will get stronger if i dont destroy it. So i have to play it safe._ He thought. "I once again Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yu main monster reappeared.´

"So, Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. Only Academia could create such a foul Summoning Method!" He said.

Yu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Im not going to even say anything._ He thought. "I activate Alternative effect. In exchanging of not attacking this turn, i can target one of your monsters and destroy it. Obviously, im going to choose Rise Falcon." Alternative fired from his mouth towards the Xyz monster, but…

"I activate my Trap card. Raid Raptors- Desperate! When a effect that would destroy a card while i control a Raidraptor monster, i can negate that effect and draw a card." Shun said as Rise Falcon dodged the attack.

Yu groaned. "Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Rise Falcon! His effect activates! Now he gains 600 ATK points!" Yu said as his dragon fired. **_(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 300 X 3 = 3900 ATK)_**

"Trap Activate! Adversity! When my monster is targeted for an attack and the ATK is lower than my opponents, my monster isnt destroyed, i take no battle Damage and my monster gains 1000 ATK points!" The beam hit Rise Falcon, but it stood its ground and wasnt destroyed. **(Raidraptors - Rise Falcon: 100 + 1000 = 1100 ATK)**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yu said.

Sora and Yuzu watched in awe.

"They keep attacking one another and they still didnt damage one another!" Yuzu said, impressed.

Sora simply licked his lollipop as he watched the rest of the Duel.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Rise Falcon effect!" The same thing happened as Rise Falcon gained Attack. **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon 1100 + 3000 + 3000 = 7100 ATK)** "Battle! Rise Falcon Attacks Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! Your attack is negated and the Battle Phase is over!"

Shun simply looked at his hand. "I set three cards Facedown and end my turn…" He said.

"My turn, i draw! I Pendulum Summon! Come from my hand, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yu said as a second Blue Eyes appeared.

 _I could try and use Alternative Effect and destroy it, but he probably saw a way to prevent its destruction. He also knows my Dragon attack, so its more likely he thinks im gonna go for brute force. In that case…_ "I activate Alternative White Dragon effect! I destroy your Rise Falcon!" Yu said as the dragon fired at Rise Falcon. Suprisingly, Shun didnt respond as the attack hit. _I knew it. Those set cards were for protection through battle!_ He thought. "Ba-!"

"I activate my facedown card: Rank-Up Magic Raptor's Force! When a Raidraptor Xyz monster i control is destroyed, i can Special Summon one Raidraptor Xyz monster i control and Special Summon one Raidraptors Xyz monster that i sone Rank higher by using it as a material!" Shun explained as Rise Falcon reappeared and soared to the skies.

"What!?" Everyone said. _Rank up!? So Barian Force doesnt exist where they came from?_ Yu thought as Shun started to chant.

 ** _Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon! (Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Rank 5 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect OU: 1)_**

 _This is bad. If dealing with the other was annoying, this might be even more annoying._ Yu thought. "Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Blaze Falcon! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Yu said as his dragon fired his white beam.

"Trao Activate! Half Unbreak! My monster isnt destroyed and i take half the damage for the rest of this turn." Shun said as a bubble formed around Rise Falcon, protecting it. **(Shun: 4000 – 2000 / 2 = 3000 LP)**

"I attack with Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! His effect activates, which now allows him to gain 900 ATK points!" Yu said. Once again, the bubble protected Rise Falcon. **(Shun: 3000 – 2900 / 2 = 1450 LP).** "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two." Shun said as he drew. "I activate Blaze Falcon effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all Special Summoned Monsters and deal 500 points of Damage for each monster destroyed!" Multiple devices game out of Blaze falcon, which shot out Lasers towards the Dragons, destroying them and the shockwave hit Yu. **(Yu: 4000 – 500 X 2 = 3000 LP).** "Battle! Blaze Falcon attacks you directly!" Multiple missiles came out of Blaze Falcon, directed At Yu.

"Did you forget my Trap!? Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yu said with a smile as the scarecrow appeared.

"That wont work twice! Counter Trap! Raptor Gust! When the opponent activates a Spell or Trap while i control a Raidraptors monster, i can negate and destroy it. " The scarecrow turned into particles.

"I expected that. Trap activate! Blue-Eyes Protection! When a Blue-Eyes is destroyed, i take no damage for the rest of this turn!" A barrier surrounded Yu, protecting him from the Missiles. "I also add any Blue-Eyes monsters destroyed this turn back to my hand!" He added one card to his hand.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Shun said.

"My turn! I draw!" Yu said as he looked at the card he drew and smirked before picking up another. " With my Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return to the field, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The two dragons appeared on the field, roaring. "Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Blaze Falcon! Burst Stream of Destruction!" The dragon fired.

"I activate my trap! Raidraptors Readiness. This turn, all Raidraptors monsters arent destroyed by battle…" Shun simply said.

"But youll still take the damage!" Yu retorted.

Shun continued. "… and if i have a Raidraptors monster in my grave, i can banish my trap and i dont take any damage this turn." A multicoloured barrier surrounded Shun and Blaze falcon.

Yu groaned in annoyance. _No matter what i do, he is always one step ahead._ Yu thought as he looked at the last card in his hand. _But if i can catch him off guard with this and survive the next turn, i win._ "I set one card face-down and end my turn." He said.

Shun looked at Yu with a glare. "I knew it. Out of everyone i dueled so far, you are the only one that survived this long. You were able to counter my moves with ease. You truly are an Academia spy! For kidnapping Ruri, YOU WILL PAY! My turn! I draw!" Shun drew with so much strenght that a shockwave hit Yu. "I activate the Rank-Up Magic Raid Force! I target one Raidraptors Xyz monster i control and Xyz Summon one Rank higher." A tower of flames engulfed Blaze Falcon.

 ** _"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!" Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 Rank 6 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect OU: 1)_**

Yu watched at the new Xyz monster in awe. It emmited a terrifying aura.

"Revolution Falcon effect activates! By detaching One Overlay Unit, he can attack all Special Summoned Monsters. Battle!" Shun said as his falcon soared to the skies, suprising Yu.

"But my monster has higher attack!" Yu said.

"Revolution Falcon effect! When it attacks a Special Summoned monster, its attack becomes 0!" Shun bellowed as Revolution Falcon ued its boosters hitting the Dragons,

 **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 = 0 ATK)**

 **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000 = 0 ATK)**

Yu was suprised at this effect. Thankfully he was prepared for this. "Trap activate! Mirror Force! All your monsters in Attack Position are destroyed!" Yu said, relieved that he saved himself as a barrier surrounded the dragons.

.

.

.

.

However…

"Counter Trap activate! Raptor's Storm! If i control a Raidraptors monster, i can negate your Spell/Trap and destroy it!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon flapped its wings, beaking the glass.

Yu couldnt believe it. He had no set cards, no cards in his hands, no cards in his graveyard to help him and his dragons had 0 ATK. He felt something that he felt when he dueled Akaba Reiji. Only this time it was worse since, unlike last time he had a glint of hope and a chance, now he knows he has no hope and no chance of winning…

 **Fear.**

"Inherit the will of those who fell before you and annlhilate your enemies! Revolutional Air Raid!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon chest opened and out of it came multiple missiles like Blaze Falcon, but these seemed more powerful and there were a lot more powerful. They hit the ground, causing multiple explosions. Yuzu and Sora had to run away to avoid being hit by them. Yu and the dragons were hit by them, the latter being destroyed and the former being lifted off the ground and being pushed at alarming speeds while being hit from every direction while he screamed at the pain.

 **(Yu: 3000 – 4000 = 0)**

 **WINNER: Shun.**

He was sent skidding across the floor for about 20 meters as he landed near the docks where Ruri and Serena were training. Yu felt pain everywhere. He was pretty sure his back was destroyed since he could see from the corned of his eye some blood that was dragged, meaning he started bleeding when he landed. He knew he had some major scratches and wounds since his black atire seems to gain a bit more red. He didnt feel his right leg and god he didnt want to see how it looked like. When he tried to move, the pain increased 10 times, making him scream in pain and cough up blood. He had such a extreme headache he felt like every thought was someone hitting you across the head with a hammer.

Shun got near him and sat on his stomach, receiving a scream of pain as he coughed up more blood. He neared the blade of the Duel Disk near his throat. "Where is Ruri and what did you do to her?" He 'asked'.

"Why… are you… so… determined… to find… her?" Yu wheezed, every word felt like a knife in his throat, which ironically, he tecnically had one. "And… for… the… 10th time… i didnt… do anything. She-" Yu tried to say more, but he coughed up blood due to the strain. He tried to talk, but he coughed up more blood. He felt his vision going blurry and he felt his body getting colder. Then it hit him. _Am i… dying?_ The thought freaked him out, but he couldnt say anything as he felt his body getting colder

"It seems you cant talk anymore. And even if you did, it seems you wont tell me. You will pay for your crimes!" Shun said as he readied his Duel Disk.

Yuzu and Sora ran towards Shun. "STOP!" Yuzu yelled but Shun didnt hear her. Sora was conflicted. He could save Yu, but that would mean blowing his cover and he couldnt betray the professor. So why was he feeling like this? When Shun was about to press a button, a loud sound interrupted him. The door to the warehouse opened abruptly and a figure jumped towards Shun. The figure used its Duel Disk against Shun. They clashed together and sparks flew. They broke apart as the figure was revealed to be…

"Serena!" Yuzu and Sora said. Serena was standing between Shun and Yu. Serena looked pissed and had a look that made's Shun look like a puppy. She gritted her teeth and had her fish clenced so much you could see blood coming out.

Shun looked at Serena. "Ruri? Is that you?" Shun asked, taking off his scarf. "Did you escape?"

Before Serena could interrupt, a scream interrupted her. "YU!" Ruri came out of the warehouse, running towards said person. She held her hand over her mouth as she saw the state he was in. He was bleeding everywhere and his leg was bent backwards She kneeled down and put his body near hers, not caring if her clothes got all bloody. She widened her eyes. _His body! Its so cold!_ She thought, terrified of what means. She didnt notice her bracelet giving a soft glow.

"Ruri…" He wheezed out. Although that he was terrified that he might actually die he felt better and warmer now that she was here as he felt her warm body on his cold one.

"Shhh. Dont talk. Save your energy." She said with tears in her eyes as she held his hands.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled. "What are you doing!?" He asked.

Ruri looked at him with the same look that Serena shared. "What are YOU doing!? Why are you hurting innocent people!? Why are you attacking LDS!? Why did you duel Yu and…" She didnt want to say try to kill him, but everyone got the gist of it.

"They are the enemy! They kidnapped you! Dont you recognize me!?" Shun said, taking off his glasses, revelaing his eyes. "Its me! Kurosaki Shun! Im your-"

"I dont know you and i wouldnt know someone who would attack innocent people and hurt one of my friends!" Ruri said

Shun looked shocked before he looked at Serena with rage. "You bastards! You will pay!" Shun said.

"Stop it Shun!" A voice yelled, getting everyone attention. Yuto jumped and down and grabbed Shun arm. "You are going too far!"

"Yuto! Let me go! You are as pissed as i am for what they did!" Shun said trying to break free.

"Yeah, but im not going around carding LDS. While that is wrong, i didnt stop you cause they can come back but look at what you done! You almost killed someone!" Yuto tried to reason.

"They are the enemy!" Shun argued.

"That doesnt give you the right to take someone's life!" Yuto argued back. Shun tried to break free, but Yuto didnt let go. Knowing that he couldnt stop him, Yuto punched him in the gut, making him lose the air in his lungs.

"Yuto…!" Shun said before losing conciousness.

"Sorry Shun, but its the only way." Yuto simply said, picking him up. He looked at Ruri, Yu and Serena. The two girls shared a look of hatred. "Ruri, dont you really recognize me?" He asked.

Ruri kept her hard look, but softened a bit. "Yes. I dont remember anything prior to coming here. Serena and Yu are helping recover my memories." Ruri said.

Yuto widened his eyes. "I see. We didnt know and Shun and I jumped to conclusions." He said.

"Who are you truly?" Ruri asked.

Yuto shook his head. "Now is not the perfect moment. Basically, we are all friends and share a deep bond. We can talk later in another time." Yuto then looked at Shun. "I cant apologize for what Shun did. He crossed the line. But please, forgive me for jumping to conclusions." He said as he bowed.

Serena kept her look of anger. "Being sorry isnt going to save him!" She snapped, trying to hold back tears.

Yuto had a saddened look. "I know, which is why you should hurry and get him to a hospital." He said, looking at Masumi, who nodded and called an ambulance. He then looked at Yuzu and noticed a card on the ground. "This card doesnt suit you." He said picking up Polymerization.

"You shouldnt say stuff like that about my gifts." Sora said, licking his lollipop. "Do you want me to show you how strong that card is?" He asked.

"Stop it, you two! Now is not the time for that." Yuzu said but she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Yuya coming along with Hokuto and Yaiba. Before she could say something, hers, Serena and Ruri bracelet shone. When it died down, they noticed Yuto and Shun disappeared. "Not again…" She muttered.

Serena deactivated her Duel Disk and sighed in relief. She then turned and kneeled besides Yu, just opposite of Ruri.

"Serena..." Yu said, his voice faint.

"You idiot…" Serena said, finally letting the tears flow. "Why did you do it?" She asked as she held his hands, also suprised at how cold they were. She glanced at Ruri, who also let tears flow. They both knew that if that ambulance didnt show up soon, he would…

Yu once againt felt his body getting warmer as he. "I just… ran. I… couldnt let… a criminal get away"

Yuya, Hokuto and Yaiba arrived the scene and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"YU!" Yuya yelled, running towards him. "What happened!? Whose fault is it!?" He asked, a bit angry and worried.

Masumi tensed. "It was mine…" She muttered, shocking everyone.

"What!? Why you…!" Yuya growled.

"Yuya stop!" Yuzu said, calming him down. "Masumi it wasnt your fault." She said.

"No, it is. If if didnt confront you about that masked Duelist, then this wouldnt have happened." She said looking away with a sad look.

Yuzu shook her head. "Yu did this out of his own free will. This is who he is. It was that guy named Shun." She said. Masumi looked at Yuzu and they shared looks. Masumi smiled and nodded. They looked back Yu, who was struggling to stay concious as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Dont make those faces." Yu said as he wiped th tears in Ruri's face and then Serena's. "It…doesnt…look…good…on…" Yu slowly closed his eyes and dropped his hand from Serena face.

"Yu?!" Serena asked in worry. He didnt respond. "YU!?" She asked again, tears falling from her face again. He didnt respond again.

"Has someone called an ambulance!?" Yuya asked.

"I have, they should be arriving any minute." Masumi said.

Ruri quickly checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief. "His still breathing, but its getting lower and slower. His body is also getting colder…" She said

"We need to keep him warm!" Yuzu said.

Serena took off her jacket and Ruri took off her vest and put them on Yu. They hug him tighter, trying to increase body temperature

Yuya started to panic since he didnt know what to do. He noticed cards all over the floor. He started to pick them up to pass the time and gave them back to Yuzu, not noticing he missed to give one. A few minutes passed and they hear a siren, sighing in relief. The ambulance took Serena, Ruri and Yu and everyone else followed. Yuya noticed one more cardo n the ground and picked it up and decided to give it later.

 **(A few minutes later…)**

The LDS trio left since it wasnt their place to stay there. Sora left. He said 'he had some things to think about'. Yuya and Yuzu were in a big balcony. The fresh air cooled their minds of what transpired

"This had to happen before the Miami Championship. He is going to be devastated when he wakes up." Yuya said. He didnt know what else to say. "I cant believe someone used Dueling for something like this. Dueling is beat to bring smiles, not try and kill someone."

"I know Yuya. I still dont get what is happening." Yuzu said as she looked at her bracelet. "That lookalike keeps disappearing when you appear. I dont get what this Academia is and why those guys hate it. Ruri apparently has amnesia and those guys know her. What is going on?" She said covering her face with her hands.

Before Yuya could say anything, he spotted the doors opening. He looked at Yuzu. She looked back. He nodded his head towards the doors. "Hey Serena, Ruri." Yuya said.

They didnt say anything. Their eyes were red from so much crying and they kept their heads low.

"How is he?" Yuzu asks trying to break the silence.

"The doctors dont know when will he wake up. He lost a pretty amount of a blood and he broke some of his bonés, including his right leg.." Serena said.

"The doctors had to run some tests so we came out here from some fresh air." Ruri said.

Silence. They heard sobbing. "If we just knew sooner, we could have helped…" Serena said.

"You couldnt have guessed there was a duel going on." Yuzu reassured her.

"Still…" Ruri said.

"Even if you did, Yu would have probably made the duel 1v1. He is that type of guy." Yuya all nodded in response. "Now what do we do?" He asked as he scracthed his head.

"You keep focusing on entering the tournament, Yuya. We worry about Yu" Ruri said.

"Well keep him company." Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu said.

"Dont worry, you can… record it and send it to us and well watch it." Ruri said as she and Serena smiled, but they knew they were faking it. They were trying to show they were fine when they clearly werent.

Yuzu wanted to talk to Ruri, but now wasnt the time. She sighed. "All right. But call us if anything shows up." She said, receiving a nod from both of them. "Come on Yuya, we gotta tell our parents about this." He nodded as they walked away, leaving both of the girls alone.

"They should probably be finished by now." Ruri simply said. Serena nodded and they walked towards the room.

 **So yeah, i decided to give a bit more sad part to this. And before people say, no, im not killing Yu. This is all part of my plan for a certain event in the Miami Championship which got the fans loving Arc V even more.**

 **Next up will probably be my Earthbound story. Warning: This will be a M rated story. I will add elements of violence, rape and gore and lemons in the future. I will also add a certain element that is not much seen around here: cannibalism… Okay let me just get it out: there will be no major deaths in this fanfic. And by death i mean permanente death so dont worry about the main cast dying or becoming food. I know some certain aspects to make it more… reader- friendly. I will add more cuss words freely and Ruri and Rin will act out of character. They will be more sadistic, funny and perverted/seductive.**


	10. UPDATE 3

**For those of you wondering, no, im not 'dead'. After i posted the latest chapter to my stories, i decided to take a break from writing and enjoy my month of summer in rest. In the beginning of September, i was writing the newest chapter to CwEoB. I saved the document and went to sleep and stopped writing the last week before summer ended because i had school next week and i needed to start planning my life. When i opened Word on one of my classes, i couldnt write shit and it said that it wasnt activated and that my time limit of using it was over or some shit. I cant even copy what i wrote and i have 4000 words in it. I didnt even get to the dueling part. And even if i could write, im having way too much on my hand to write right now. Now you must be wondering, 'why dont you simply use something else for writing?'. Because even if i ignore this problem, i still need Word for future works, not only here but in school. So until i can figure out this mess, this story will be on hiatus, as of Duelist with the Dark Galaxy and Return of the Earthbound (who i began writing chapter 2 as well.) So to clarify for those who dont understand, i cant write because i cant use Word and these stories arent dead**

 **P.S: For people asking for more chapters in Entertainer in moonlight or Confessions in the snow, thosewere only short stories and i dont plan on making chapters in the near future.**


	11. Chapter 8

"Okay, where the fuck am i…?" Yu asked as he looked around. He appeared to be above a destroyed city. _Am i in Heartland?_ He thought as he looked around once again, but found no snigs of it being the case. _So i am not in Heartland and this doesnt look like home._ _So where am i? Also…_ He looked down. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?" Yu yelled as he looked down. He was almost see through and had a white aura around him and he was, but not less important, BUTT-NAKED! "Seriously, what happened!?" Yu asked as he ruffled his hair as he walked/hovered around . "Okay, first i dueled Kurosaki, and i lost…" Yu said, clicking his tongue at his first loss. "while receiving what can be considered a nuke. Then, he asked me stuff about Ruri, i didnt, or rather couldnt say anything with all my injuries and then i blacked out…" He stated. He then looked sad as he remembered the look on the girls faces. "The look they had, it was because i went ahead. If we went together, i wouldnt have lost and…" He struggled to find a word. "Well i hope i am not dead, but i sure hope so cause if not, Serena is gonna kill me the next time i see her…" He muttered, shivering at what Serena would do to him. "Well, lets try and find out what the hell happened to me…" He said as he started to walk, or in this case, fly.

Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension. It has been a couple of days after Yu dueled Shun and got sent to the hospital. At first, since Yu didn't have insurance, they couldn't help him, but thanks to an anonymous tip, they helped him. Everyone from You Show and Gongenzaka were worried. The kids werent allow to see him, which got a few outbursts from them but they understood. Yoko and Shuzo were sad to see the way he was and were even devastated when they saw Serena and Ruri sad faces. Gongenzaka just kept crying while saying 'unforgivable for a man such as myself to be training while my friend fought for his life'. When they asked what he meant by training, he said it was a secret. No one decided to press the issue. Sora appeared from time to time, with a serious and sad face that didnt fit him. What he didnt know was that everytime he left, Serena would punch the Wall as hard as she could, almost cracking it. She did one time, but she covered with a random poster. Yuya and Yuzu were the ones that visited the most Yu. Well, they checking up on Serena and Ruri, rather than Yu. The girls looked horrible. They had bags under their eyes that showed they havent slept at all. When they were asked if they slept well, they simply said 'its not the same without him by our side', which got a blush from Yuzu and Yuya, the former with a murderous aura around her. Their eyes were red and their cheeks showed that they never stopped crying. Their skin was pale with the lack of the sunlight and they looked like they didnt eaten since the incident. They reassured them by saying they eat the hospital food, which is clearly wrong since hospital food is horrible. They spent the entire time by Yu bedside, waiting for him to wake up. The only times they would leave was for bathroom breaks or when they had to leave for the hotel. The doctors let them stay during the medication time or check ups, since they always stayed close to the door and the doctors werent heartless to the point of kicking out two girls in grief. While this all happened, Yuya was getting near to qualify for the Miami Championship. He focused, saying that 'Yu wouldnt want him to be sad because of him'. Serena and Ruri watched through a vídeo chat the duels. He dueled Mieru, a fortuned telling Duelist, who used Flip monsters to her advantage. Everyone was shocked when she Ritual Summoned. But were even more shocked when Yuya Fusion Summoned. They didnt know what happened next, but Yuzu looked pissed and Yuya had a bruise in his head when they went to the hospital. The next Duel was Yuya vs Gongenzaka. They were dueling for who entered the Miami Championship. At first it was normal, Gongenzaka summons Big Benkei and Yuya tries to destroy it but failed. Then again everyone was shocked at what they saw: Gongenzaka Synchro Summoned. At first, his father wanted to stop the Duel, claiming he lost since he stole Synchro Summoning. Gongenzaka retorted that he was taught by Yaiba from LDS and that Steadfast Dueling must evolve. They proceeded the Duel with Yuya summoning his new Fusion monster, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon using a new Pendulum Monster. He failed in destroying the monster, but was able to win by literally jumping off a cliff to get an Action Card, which allowed him to summon a new Fusion dragon. He won, which got him into the Miami Championship.

Yu flied around the destroyed city, wincing at how destroyed it was. "Strange, this doesnt look Academia work from what i saw in Heartland. Academia destroyed homes, but left some buildings damaged. Here, it looks like whoever did this was trying to destroy the city and whoever was in it." He said. He reached to what can be considered a stadium of some sorts. "Well, lets see whats inside." He as he flied inside through the main entrance.

The halls werent damaged too much, so he could walk with no problem. He reached the center, which was a field. The stands had been destroyed with boulders on top of them, the roof was cracked open in a non natural way and in the center a pile of rocks formed a pillar. He walked to the center of field. "And up we go." He said as he went to the top of the pillar and then to the top of the stadium. He looked around the destroyed city.

"What could have caused so much destruction? And why?" He asked out loud, obviously not expecting a response…

But he did.

 **"Not 'what', but who."** Suddendly, the city disappeared and was surrrounded by a purple mist. Yu sensed something wet on his feet and when he looked down he saw water. He turned around to find the source of the voice and he widened his eyes.

In front of him was a giant dragon with green glowing markings. The rest of its body was impossible to see due to the mist. Yu was on the same level as its head, so he could see its glowing red eyes. But thats not what shocked Yu.

"You are…"

Yuya, Yuzu, Serena and Ruri were in the courtyard, the same place they were before. Yuzu and Ruri were having tea, while Serena and Yuya had a bottle of water. Serena drank from her bottle and immediately stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with this!" She said.

Ruri took a sip from her tea and stopped. "Yeah you are right. I wonder why?" She asked.

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other, sweating bullets. "It must have been the lack of eating and drinking!" Yuzu said smiling nervously.

"Yeah! You must not be used to it and your bodies are reacting differently than usual!" Yuya said, smiling nervously as well.

Ruri and Serena looked at each other, the latter shrugging. "Yeah, makes sense." She said. "But it doesnt taste bad, thats for sure." She drank again from her bottle.

"True, you have a point." Ruri said, taking a sip from her tea. "At least its relaxing."

Yuzu and Yuya sighed in relief. They both had enough of seeing them like this and with the Championship around the corner, they at least needed to rest. So they drugged their drinks with sleeping pills. Thankfully, by the time the effect kicks in, they'll be in bed already by then. Yuy was about to drink from his water when he groaned and grabbed his chest in pain, as his watter bottle dropped to the ground. This got the attention of everyone.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said kneeling beside him. "Whats wrong!?"

"My chest…" He whezzed out, sweat on his head. "I feel like its burning… like something wants to… come out." He felt his chest burn again as he let out a little scream in pain, but only loud enough so that nobody inside would hear. He stopped and started breathing heavily and sweating a bit.

Ruri and Serena looked at Yuya in worry before something clicked in their minds. They looked at each other in worry.

"Serena, you dont think…!" Ruri said, worried.

Serena just narrowed her eyes and nodded. Ruri nodded back and they ran towards the hospital.

"Ruri! Serena! Where are you going!?" She asked but they were too far ahead to listen. She groaned. "Dammit! Come on Yuya!" She said as she put Yuya arm over her shoulder, carrying him. "I might have an idea of where they are going."

"You are…" Yu said. "…that dragon from my dreams!"

 **"Dream?"** The dragon chuckled. **"I am very real, fool."**

"Who are you?!" He asked. "What did you do to this city!?"

 **"Who** **am i** **is of no importance for a pawn** **such** **as yourself."** It said. **"And i gave this city what they wanted…"** It spreads its arms. **"Entertainment."**

Yu widened his eyes. "Entertainment? Dont give me that bullshit! That destroyed city is anything but Entertainment!" He said angrily.

 **"I dont care about the opinion of a pathetic weakling like you."** The voice in a dark tone.

"What?!" Yu said, his anger rising.

 **"You lost to a pathetic worm known as Kurosaki Shun. But it wasnt just a loss that was decided by a close call. You were completely played by him! He dueled you like you were nothing but a nuisance in his sight! And** **you gave him that loss by dueling him in the first place!"** The voice said.

A small burning sensation was starting to form in Yu chest. _What is this feeling?_ He thought, but he dismissed it. "Kurosaki wanted to know about his sister, so he dueled everyone that came across so i couldnt let him-"

 **"THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE WAY YOU LOST TO HIM!"** The dragon snapped back, his voice echoing.

Yu grited his teeth. "I dont need to take this from a monster like you!" He said.

 **"What you want matters not to me. Now…"** The dragon said as it moved the claws towards Yu **, t** he darkness started coming towards Yu.

 _Enter Naruto OST – Tragic (the one where naruto is going to peel the seal off when he is fighting Pain)_

Serena and Ruri busted through the door to see Yu on the bed, shifting his body viciously while screaming in pain.

"YU!" The girls said in unison running towards him. They stood beside him.

Yuzu appeared, bringing Yuya. "What is going with Yu!?" She asked.

"We dont know!" Ruri said, concerned.

"WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING DOCTORS!?" Serena said.

No one noticed the bracelets were giving a soft glow.

"ACK! AHHH!" Yu said as he held his head in pain as the darkness started to surround him. It stick to him like some sort of fluid **(Mental Image: Like the Venom Symbiote)** His blue eyes were being filled with yellow from the center towards the outer part. Half of his eyes were almost gold, with a hint of blue around them.

"AH!" Yuya screamed, shocking Yuzu, accidently dropping him.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said kneeling beside him as he rolled around, gasping in pain. A small, not noticeable dark aura surrounded him and Yu.

Yu kept turning and turning, his ventilator being taken off, and the sweat increasing as his screams as well kept increasing.

"What do we do?!" Ruri asked, tears forming in her eyes

"I dont know!" Serena retorted, wondering what they should do.

Yu screamed even harder as he felt the darkness hit his head.

"S-STOP!" He yelled, almost pleaded, but the dragon didnt listen as he conituned to envelop him in darkness. After a while he, stopped screaming as his body went limp. His eyes turned yellow as the darkness almost filled his entire body.

Yu gave one final, long and loud scream as he finally opened his eyes, fully yellow and glowing as the dark aura grew larger.

"YU!" Serena and Ruri yelled as they out of pure instinct, touch his left and right hand with their right hands. Their bracelets, along with Yuzu, shined brightly, blinding them for a moment

The darkness filled his body completely.

 **"YES!"** The dragon said darkly.

Out of nowhere, Yu hands started to emit a golden light.

 **"NO!"** It said shocked.

The light got brighter and spread, destroying the darkness around Yu. After a while, his whole body was glowing. The light then grew brighter, making the dragon vanish.

 **"THIS ISNT OVER!"** It said shooting a piece of darkness towards Yu. It hit him in his heart.

Yu was drooping slowly as his eyes returned to blue, but his vision was going blurry. He did see was a being of light with what appeared to be pigtails, but he couldnt see its face. His vision blacked out.

The light died down, revealing a confused Yuzu, Serena and Ruri.

"What just happened?" Ruri asked.

"It glowed…" Serena muttered,, looking at her bracelet.

"Just like last time…" Yuzu said, also looking at her bracelet. She widened her eyes. "Wheres Yu!?"

The girls eyes widened their eyes as well and they all looked at bed and Yu was still there. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he wasnt teleported away…" She said.

"Yeah, thank god." Serena said.

Yuzu then widened her eyes again. "Yuya!" She said kneeling down at Yuya who was on all fours. "You okay?"

Yuya got uo and breathed heavily. "Yeah, i feel better now. I dont know what you did but thanks!" He smiled brightly.

Yuzu blushed. "Y-You're welcome!" She said.

Serena smirked, but immeditaley looked sad and gazed at Yu. Ruri caught what she was feeling and felt sad as well. Yuya and Yuzu looked at them and tried to say something before they heard a groan. They turned around and widened their eyes in shock.

"Geez, can you two keep it down? Go get a room or something and let a guy sleep, will you?" The person said sitting up from its bed and scratching their eyes. This person was Yu. He looked at the people in front of them, whose mouths were open like a gaping fish. "Uh… hi?"

* **SLAM** *

Ruri tackled Yu to a hug, crying near his stomach area.

"R-Ruri!?" Yu said, suprised.

"I was so worried…" She muttered, holding Yu like he would disappear if she let go.

Yu put a sad smile. "Sorry to make you worry." He said, petting her hair.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. Yu looked at the person and his smile dropped as he started sweating bullets. This person was Serena, who stood there with her arms crossed and a murderous aura that made her look 20ft taller and her eyes were completely red.

 _Can I go back to the dragon?_ Yu thought. He closed his eyes, preparing for the pain.

 ***SLAM***

Yu felt confused as he felt something around his neck. He slowly opened his eyes to find Serena hugging him, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

"You idiot… don't make us worry like that ever again." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Yu smiled and closed his eyes, petting the girls head.

"I promise." He said.

 **(Meanwhile, in LDS control room…)**

Reiji was watching carefully every movement in the City, to see if anything suspiscious is going on. Next to him was Nakajima.

"Sir, may I ask something?" He asked. Reiji nodded. "Why did you pay for that Yu boy operations?"

Reiji pushed his glasses. "Simple. He is a candidate for my 'team', so I need him alive. Besides, it would be a stain in my pride, not as a Duelist, but as a human being if the person who beat me died and I could have helped." He explained.

"But sir, what if he is with Academia?" Nakajima asked.

"If he is, I still have no regrets. I have no right to decide the fate of a person life." He said before he cracked a small smile. "But I doubt he is an Academia spy."

"Why are you sure, sir?" Nakajima asked, shocked at what his boss was saying.

"A fight reveals everything about a person **(A/N: If you get the reference, good for you.)**. I felt no evil coming from his dueling nor was he faking it. Not just his dueling, but his monster as well. I felt a powerful aura from them, but not evil." Reiji explained

"Speaking of which, why didn't we break into his hotel room and get his Pendulum cards while he was in the hospital?" Nakajima asked.

"Because Serena and Kurosaki sister, Ruri, were in grief. I understand that feeling all to well…" He muttered with his stoic expression, but Nakajima knows that Reiji was sad. Unfortunately…

"But sir…" A staff member said. "…we could have gotten the Pendulum cards to improve LDS's and instead of using our funds to help a possible enemy, we could have used it to-" His sentence was interrupted by Reiji slamming his fist on his desk. He stood up and had his eyebrows furrowed.

"If its fundings we need, then I can take it out of your paycheck for the next year." He calmly stated, but with a tone that showed anger. "Would you like that?"

The assistant shook his head, too scared to talk. "Say another thing like that and it will happen. This is also for everyone. Try anything towards Yu, Serena or Ruri and you will be forced to duel Kurosaki Shun with a Fusion Deck. Understood?!" He said to his assistants, who simply nodded and went back to work. He sat back on his chair, going back to watch over the city.

Yu couldn't stop laughing at the doctors reaction when he woke up. Apparently, most of his major injuries were healed out of nowhere. He still had some injuries that should be handled carefully if he didn't want them to be opened up. He laughed even harder when Yuya, Yuzu and Ruri had to hold Serena from killing the doctor for taking too long, to which the latter was confused. He was now in a wheelchair being pushed by Ruri, heading towards the hotel. They parted ways with Yuya and Yuzu, not before they left him with a strange apology. When he ask what was it about, they simply said 'you'll find out'. He simply decided to ignore that weird event.

"You know I can walk just fine." He said.

"Oh no you don't." Serena said. "We aren't taking any risks."

"You are going to spend the rest of the days until the tournament resting." Ruri said with a stern face.

"Fine." Yu said, sighing. "So what did I miss?"

Serena and Ruri explained what happened. "Wow, everyone is getting so much better. Especially Yuya…" He said. _Using Pendulum to Fusion Summon, huh?_

They entered the hotel room. "Well, im going to take a shower." Yu said, using his wheelchair to get to the bathroom.

"Need a hand?" Ruri asked.

"I think I can wash myself, but thank you." He said.

"Need _something_ other than a hand?" Serena asked, smirking. Ruri and Yu blushed as the latter rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes and bandages. He entered the shower, the warm water cleaning him.

 _Everyone is getting stronger. Not only Yuya, but Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Serena and Ruri. And im the same as I was when I got here. I need to get stronger, not because of me, but because…_ Images of Ruri and Serena crying appeared in his mind as he clenched his fist. _… I don't want to see those faces again!_

After finishing his shower, he dried himself off. He started to put his bandages back on. _But what was that dragon? I never seen something like that. But… he felt familiar. And that darkness. That power. It hurt like hell, but for a split second i felt…_ Unbeknownst to him, a dark smile appeared on his face and his turned yellow. _… like a god._ The smile faded and the eyes turned back to normal as he put on his pajamas walked towards the room, ready to go to sleep.

Yu opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight hitting him. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around. He was in his hotel room, which was basically the same as it was, Serena and Ruri were sleeping to his right and left, both naked, the sky was free of clouds, the bird were singing- _Wait, WHAT!?_ Yu looked back at two girls sleeping next to him and widened his eyes. BotH girls were actually naked! Well, topless at least because _something_ was blocking the view. He tried to move, but they were so tightly wrapped around his arms that he couldn't move. "Uh Serena?" He said, moving his arm trying to wake up said girl. She unwrapped herself from his arm but before he could react, she wrapped herself around his whole body, her body pressing his. He started blushing because a certain something was pressing his body as well. "At least I know you are only topless…" He muttered, feeling the fabric of the pajama shorts. "Uh Ruri?" He said, doing the same thing to Serena, to which… surprise! She wrapped herself around Yu body. He also noticed she was wearing the pajamas pants. "Okay, how the hell did this happen?" He said before he realized something. "YUYA! YUZU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled. He stayed like this for a few more hours. He tried to resto for a bit, but there were four _things_ keeping him from falling asleep.

After a while, he heard some groaning. _Oh thank Ra!_ He thought. He saw Ruri getting up, to which he immediately closed his eyes to not get a view of her breasts. He heard movement to his right, which meant Serena was also getting up. Serena and Ruri looked at each other, half awake, not realizing the situation they are in.

Serena yawned as she streched. "Morning Ruri." She said.

Ruri yawned back. "Morning Serena." She looked back at Yu. "Seems he is still asleep."

"For a guy that was in a coma, he sure likes to sleep."

Yu eyebrow twitch. _IM THE ONE THAT'S SLEEPING A LOT!? SAYS THE GIRL WHO JUST HAD HER TITS PRESS AGAINST ME!_ He thought in anger. He heard a yelp coming from Ruri. _Speaking of which…_

"What is it Ruri?" Serena asked as she saw Ruri cross her arms to cover her chest.

"When did I take off my shirt!?" She asked, blushing. She looked at Serena. "When did YOU take off YOUR shirt!?"

Serena looked down and simply shrugged. "I don't know." She said, making Yu and Ruri sweatdrop. "The last thing I recalled was getting dressed aaaaaand… that's it. I don't remember what happened next."

Ruri glared at Yu, to which the latter started sweating. "Well, how did we end up sleeping topless sleeping next to Yu?"

"I can answer that." Yu said, done prentending to be asleep. He sat up but didnt open his eyes. "But can you put something on first?"

Yu heard movement on his left, meaning Ruri was getting something but he didnt hear movement on his right. "Serena..." Yu said.

"Oh, fine. But dont you want to see _something amazing~_?" She said as he heard a _boing_ to which he didnt need to see to know what she did.

He blushed. "N-No thank you." He said.

"Suit yourself. You would probably have a nose bleed and pass out. Dont wanna have another heart attack." She said jokingly, but Yu could tell the last part was in a sad tone.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Ruri said.

Yu opened his eyes as he looked at the girls, fully dressed.

"Now, can you start explaining?" Ruri asked with a glare.

"Well, to start off, have you girls drinked anything recently that tasted weird?" He asked.

The girls tapped their chin in thought. "Now that you mention it..." Ruri started.

"Yesterday, the water and tea me and Ruri drank did tasted different." Serena finished.

"Yeah, but Yuya and Yuzu said it was because we didnt drink for a while, so we didnt question it." Ruri added, immediately realizing. "You dont mean..." She looked at Serena.

"They drugged us!?" Serena bellowed.

"Bingo. It looks like they wanted you to sleep. Now we know who, what and how. But now it begs the question..." He said, his tone turning low and angry as he looked at the girls and they swore thet his eyes turned red and a red aura surrounded him. **"Why did they drug you?"**

The girls flinched and looked away. They didnt say anything for a while. "We couldnt sleep..." Serena said.

 **"Why couldnt you sleep?"** He asked, getting a bit softer noticing their expressions.

"Everytime we went to bed, it was different when you werent there." Ruri said, hugging herself. "It was hard to fall asleep."

"And even when we could, we would get nightmares of you being defeated by that _man_."Serena said, the last part with venom in her voice.

"We didnt feel like eating."Ruri said.

"We just waited. And waited. Until you woke up." Serena said.

"And you did." Ruri ended. They both looked at him with tears in their eyes and a smile.

Yu didnt even hesitate and hugged them both, their heads resting on his shoulders. Serena on the right and Ruri on the left

"Im sorry..." he said, his voice cracking. "It was my fault you had to go through this... if i didnt try and duel him by myself, this wouldnt have happened..."

They didnt even need to look at him to know he was crying. They put their arm in his back, rubbing it.

"Its okay." Ruri said. "You are here now and thats all that it matters."

"Yeah, and its not your fault." Serena said.

"Serena would do the same thing you did, only more stupid." Ruri said

"Hey!"Serena said.

"Am i wrong?" Ruri said with a deadpan look.

Serena spouted random words, but didnt say anything. They heard a small laugh. They looked at Yu as the laugh got louder. He let go of the hug and face them, laughing his ass off.

"W-Whats so funny!?" Serena asked.

"Y-You would probably start running towards him, and instead of being sneaky, you would continously yelling 'Duel me!' HAHAHAHA" He said rolling on the bed.

Ruri and Serena looked at him, blinking before Ruri snorted and started laughing as well.

"Ruri not you too!" Serena said.

"She would probably climb to the top of the warehouse and stand there like a superhero!" She said.

"And she would use the curtains as a cape!" Yu yelled, laughing even harder.

Serena pouted and looked away, before smiling."Well, what do you guys want to do?" She asked as the stopped laughing after a while.

"We could watch a movie." Yu suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds interesting. I cant remember the last time i saw a movie." Ruri said, excited and not noticing the irony.

"Well, what do you recommend?" Yu asked.

"DEADPOOL 2!" Serena yelled.

"Oh come on, we have to pick something for everyone. What type of movie would you like to see, Ruri?" Yu asked.

Ruri pondered a bit before instantly starting to blush so hard that it appeared steam was coming out of her ears. She tapped her fingers together as she sputtered incoherent words.

"Uh Ruri? Mind talking a bit louder? And slower? And in English?" Serena asked.

 _Wait, shouldnt it be tecnically Japanese since Yu-gi-oh was made in japan?_ Yu thought before he felt his head hurt

 **(A/N: NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION! AND DONT MAKE ME BREAK THE 4** **TH** **WALL AGAIN! IM NOT DEADPOOL!)**

 _Ooookay, that was weird._ He thought as Ruri still hadnt said anything. She looked at Serena and got closer to her. She whispered in her ear as Serena eyes got wide open. When they broke apart, Serena looked at her, wide-eyed

"Oh..." She then gained a dark smile that sent shivers down Yu spine. " _Oh~_ Dont worry Ruri, many people like that type of movie." She said.

"Are you sure? It was the first thing that came to my mind and-" She said, unsure.

"Of course! In fact, i know a movie perfect for this situation." She said, a bit too excited for this.

 _What the hell kind of movie is she talking about?_ Yu thought.

"Really?" Ruri said.

"Yeah, Yu can stay here while we get the movie." Ruri nodded as she and Serena got up and started walking towards the door."But we need to get a few things before we get back."

"Popcorn and soda?" Yu asked.

"That, and something else." Her smile got even wider and Yu wasnt going to like this. They opened the door and walked outside."And when we get back, we will have to close the windows so that it gets **50 Shades** darker. The sky isnt **grey** , so we dont need to bring an umbrella" Serena smirk got even wider and Yu wondered why Ruri wasnt scared. The door closed.

Yu pondered for a while. _What kind of movie is she embarassed of that she couldnt tell me? And what is Serena getting as well? And why do we need to turn the room 50 shades-_ He stopped as he realized at what Serena was saying and his face turned crimson.

" **SERENAAAAAAAAA!** " Yu yelled his heart out. Outside, Serena was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes

 **Hey, guess who is back? I finally found a way to write the stories. SAY HELLO TO WPS! AND THANK YOU SETSUNA RIZKY FOR THE HELP!** **So... is the story back? Yes. Am i going to upload as i usually did? No. The reason why is because im in the final year of highschool and its getting harder to write, so dont expect me to upload weekly. Monthly... will have to depend on the month and how i am feeling. But, dont worry the stories arent dead (seriously, i keep receiving emails of people following the story and it just warms my heart. I think i received over a 100 emails since August). Now, 3 things i want to say about this chapter.**

1\. **No duel, i know. I just felt it would get too long with me adding the duel, so i thought it was better to leave it like this.**

2\. **Do you want to Ruri and Serena duels in the tournament? Yu duels i already know how to finish them (the second one will be something you will love it.). The others i dont know. Before you say 'do what you want', im comfortable in both ways. Just wanted to know your opinion. In fact, you can leave their opponents decks as well if you want (existing ones, dont go making a OC archetype for a one-shot character.)**

3\. **Tiger Noir is not dead. Im just taking a break from the show because i was getting bored of it being so repetitive (seriously i could replay the transformations in my head perfectly...). So dont worry, the story will come back... in the future.**

 **So, ill see you guys either in the Return of the Earthbounds or in Duelist with the Dark Galaxy.**


	12. UPDATE 4

**(This Update is in the other stories, so if you already read it, dont bother reading this one)**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Lets hope we can start this year the right way (unlike a certain blonde person that went to a certain country and went to a certain location and filmed something he shouldnt.) *COUGH***

 **Anyway, i bet you are all thinking "ANOTHER UPDATE!?". Yes i know, i probably have the same number of updates as i have chapters. XD But this is something that i want to discuss with you guys and i always put short parts or dont explain it all too well.**

 **1- Schedule: As i said before, i have to do a lot of work for my final year in high school and my week is always full, so writing chapters gets a bit hard. So this stays for people who want a definite schedule: there isnt. Im going to upload when i can and when i want to.**

 **2- Inspiration- Lately, i have getting writer block mostly on writing these stories and with schedules, it get a bit annoying to write. Sometimes i want to write, sometimes i dont. Thats basically it.**

 **3- Cards. For the record, English is not my primary language. Im Portuguese (if any of my readers is from Portugal, which i highly doubt it, say it in the reviews) and im not very into culture, literature or history in general , so making names is kind of difficult. That and making stats of certain monsters or effects of certain spells or traps and to see what type they are (continous, Quick-Play, etc). So if you think im just being lazy when i ask for monsters, while that is partially true, i believe that you guys can come up with better monsters than me (a great example are the ones that actually sent me cards, a ritual Blue-Eyes Knight for example or an improved version of Ritual). So if you have an idea for a card, feel free to send a PM or a review it on the story itself.**

 **4- Stories- As you guys can see, the only story that i actually update with chapters is CwEoB. The others are mostly on one or two chapters. As i said before, im having writers block and i also have a condition. I have attention deficit (Google Translate). To put it bluntly, i have a short attention span. I cant focus on thins for very long. This translates to my stories since everytime i thinkk of a new story, i want to write it and i forget that i have other stories to write. But i can tell this is getting annoying, so finnaly came up with a way to do this. A poll. Im going to make a poll and you decide the story that you want besides CwEoB. It can be:**

 **A) Eartbound: The pairing will probably be a harem. I will have the dark version of the Summoning Methods and i will change Ruri and Rin deck (Ruri new one will be Predator Birds so if you have any ideas for cards, send them please. and Rin im still trying to think of a name, but it needs to have something to do with Storm). This will be a M rated stroy with lemons and mention of rape scenes**

 **B) Dark Side of the Pendulum: This story will probably be as dark as Earthbound, if not darker. But only in the first chapters. If you want to know how dark... have you guys ever heard of Danganronpa? If yes, then you might know of a certain scene with a certain orange haired teacher... If not, go search Danganronpa Murder and Executions and you will probably get the gist of it. Im also going to change Ruri and Rin decks (the decks are the same ones from Earthbound. It will depend on the ones you choose.) This will be a M rated story with dark themes (im also going to rewrite the first chapter since i feel like it was written poorly)**

 **C) Darkspace: Yeah i didnt forget about this story. The pairing will be OC and Ruri obviously. The problem that i have with this story is Ruri as i would probably make her the same way she is in CwEoB. Basically, you would either read a copy paste Ruri from CwEoB and that would get boring real fast. In the other two stories she would be a bit different with the deck and the personality. This will be a T rated story**

 **The poll will be on my profile and i will probably end it next week (if you can't see the poll, just review what you want. Guest reviews will not be counted).**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hello there, it has been quite a while hasnt it? About 2 months and a half? Thats about right. So... i finally got the time to finish the chapter and boy, it was a challenge trying to find a archetype that wasnt used much. The next chapter its going to be a non-Yu duel... whenever that comes out. Yay? Im not gonna keep you waiting longer since you waited a very long time for this. I'll see you in one of my other stories. Smell you later!**

The day finally came. The day the Miami Championship begins. Yu, Ruri and Serena were walking towards the stadium. Well, the last two were. Yu was in his wheelchair, being pushed by Serena but his expression shows that if he was walking, he would be dragging his feet.

"Oh come on cheer up, Yu!" Serena said.

"I can't... need sleep..." Yu muttered.

"Its your fault to lock yourself in the bathroom and watch videos all night!" Ruri said.

 _Yes, its my fault for trying to not get raped by you two!_ Yu thought.

A bit of context. Last night, Serena and Ruri went and got a movie to watch. At first, it sounds nice, until you realize that the movie they brought was 50 SHADES OF FUCKING GREY! So Yu, not wanting anything weird to happen, locked himself in the bathroom all night watching videos. He couldnt sleep with the thought that if he let his guard down, Serena would bust the door down and... lets not go there.

Yu sighed. _Thank God that Youtube still exists in this dimension._

Serena looked at Yu smirked so she went down a little so that her assets were pressing down on his head. Yu head immediately jerked up with a blush on his face.

"S-Serena!?" Yu stuttered.

"Need a little help on waking up~?" Serena said with a smirk.

"I-Im awake!" Yu said. Meanwhile a certains someone was glaring at Serena.

"Anyway..." Yu said after Serena stopped teasing him. "... why do i have to go in a wheelchair? I can walk just fine."

"Like yesterday, we arent taking any risks." Serena said. "We dont want your injuries to open before the tournament."

"Speaking of which, are you sure you should go to the tournament?" Ruri asked in concern. "I mean, you might not be able to duel properly in an Action Duel."

Yu looked down. Ruri, even though he doesnt want to admit it, she is right. While he can walk, he doesnt know if he can run and he most likely wont be able to do much things, like jumping, as easily as before.

"I know, but i have to participate. Akaba Reiji must have ulterior motives to this tournament. Most likely to see if there are any Academia spies while trying to find Duelists to use against Academia. Thats why i need to participate in it." He explained. He looked at Ruri and Serena, who seem to be a bit sad and afraid."Dont worry, nothing is going to happen to me!" He gave them a big smile, which made them smile, only not as much as him.

The trio arrived at the stadium and found the You Show group near the entrance to the stadium. They seemed to be concerned about something.

"Hey guys!" Yu yelled as he waved at them. They looked at him and before he knew it, three figures tackled him.

"YU-NIICHAN!" The kids yelled while they were hugging Yu. He saw that they were crying "We were so worried!"

Yu gained a small smile and petted their heads. "Sorry about that. But i am alright now." He comforted them before noticing something. "Uh, where is Yuya?"

"We don't know. We were getting ready to leave and before we knew it he was gone. He isnt at home and we cant find him." Yuzu said with a worried expression.

Yu raised an eyebrow. He expected Yuya to be the first one here. Hell, he expected him to be camping right outside the stadium. He started thinking. _Did Academia take him? No, they are only after the bracelet girls, not someone like Yuya. And from what Yuzu told him, he was here today, so..._

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice. "What did you say? My darling isnt here?"

Yu looked at the figure who spoke and noticed the small girl. She seemed familiar to him...

 _Oh thats right. Wasnt she the opponent of when Yuya first Fusion Summoned?_ Yu thought before he felt his right side starting to get hot. He looked to the right and widened his eyes. There standing was Yuzu with a fire aura around her and her hair seem to get a bit golden.

"My... darling!?" Yuzu yelled as the aura intensified

"SHE IS GOING SUPER SAIYAN!" Yu yelled while people looked at him with a weird look.

"Dont tell me..."Mieru said as she gained stars in her eyes. "Darling went off to meet my parents!"

"Hah!?" Yuzu then pulled out her paper fan read to unleash her wrath, but the trio got off Yu and stopped her. Yu then heard some ruffle next to him. He looked and saw Sora holding a bag in his hand.

"Popcorn?" He asked with a smile. Yu nodded and took some and ate it, enjoying the show.

While this happened, Mieru seem to focus something on her... crystal apple?

"There!" She pointed at the edge of the city. "Darling is over there!"

Everyone was confused. "Yuya-oniichan is over there?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Didnt i just say that!?" Mieru snapped back.

Yu put his hand in his mouth. "FAAAAAAAAAKE!" He yelled as Sora was chuckling.

"How dare you... My predictions are 100% correct all the time!" Mieru said.

Sora coughed. "ExceptforthetimeyoupredictedyouwouldwinagainstYuya." He coughed again. Yu laughed a bit. He had to admit, Sora might be from Academia, but he is some good company if you look past that.

 _I wish he wasnt an agent. I can tell he is enjoying this as much as everyone else. Maybe i can-_

Yu was once again interrupted from this thoughts as he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Yuzu! Everyone!"

Turning his head towards the entrance, Yu spotted Yuya coming towards them.

"Yuya!" Everyone yelled, with the exception of the kids that added 'oniichan'

"Dude! You better have a good reason for coming late!" Yu said.

Yuya got near the group and scratched his neck. "Sorry. There was something i had to do." He apologized.

Yuzu grabbed Yuya hands. "You could have at least said something! I was really worried about you!" Yuzu said.

Yu was about to play the Sexy Sax Man Careless Whisper, but he stopped when he saw the glare that Yuzu was giving him that said 'try me'.

"As i said, im sorry." Yuya said as he pulled his hands. "Anyway, we are almost out of time, so lets go!" Yuya said walking forward.

 _And whose fault was that?_ Everyone else sweatdropped. Before Yuya could walk further ahead, he bumped into a tall, muscular young man with rough-looking clothes and a cruel expression on his face.

"It has been a while, weakling." the man said.

"Y-You are..." Yuya said. The look on his face shows that he knows this guy, but not in a pleasant way.

"You showed up at the last minute. I thought you would run away." He said. "Just like your old man!"

"What did you say!? You take that back!" Yuya yelled.

"Make me, weakling." The man said. "I'll never accept the fact the you beat Strong Ishijima. In fact, how about i crush you here and now and show everyone who you really are!?"

The man advanced towards Yuya. Yu was abut to get up and stop him, but he saw someone grab the guy's shoulder.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!"

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said.

"Calling a senior disicple by his name?" Gen said with a smirk. "You must be quite the big shot now, Gongenzaka?"

"You are no longer my senior disciple!" Gongenzaka yelled. "You were cast out of the Dojo in disgrace, in case you have forgotten!"

 _Him? Expelled? Noooooo way._ Yu thought sarcastically when he heard an announcement.

 _"Players may enter the stadium in a moment. All competitiors, please line up in front of your respective placards."_

Gen turned around to leave. "You two better remain in the tournament long enough to crush you." He said.

"Gongenzaka! You were able to qualify!?" Yuya asked with a wide smile.

"That's right." Gongenzaka answered with a smile as well. "I, the man Gongenzaka, made the sixty percent win ration right before the deadline. I wouldn't be able to face you guys if i failed to qualify."

"Hey Gongenzaka!" Yu waved at the big guy. Gongenzaka looked at him and walked forward.

"YU!" Gongenzaka spread his arms and bearhugged him. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED ME! I, THE MAN GONGENZAKA, AM SO HAPPY TO-" Gongenzaka realized that he was feeling something hard from his hug. When he looked at what he was hugging, he noticed it was a wheelchair. Confused, he looked up to find Yu with a deadpan look on his face as he was on Ruri back and Serena in front of Ruri, with a karate stance ready to attack Gongenzaka. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sorry Gongenzaka, but i dont want to die tonight..." Yu said as Gongenzaka raised an eyebrow. "Ask Yuya. Now can you put me down!? People are staring!" He bellowed as Gognenzaka gave back the wheelchair and Yu sat down on it. Ruri for some reason had a blush on her face.

"Ruri you okay?" Yu asked as Ruri yelped a bit.

"Y-Yeah i-im okay." She said. _Oh my god!_ ***insert Lenny face***

After that ordeal, the group turned to the screen in the lobby watching the procession of the various schools, and gasped in shock when LDS appeared.

"WHAT THE FU-!?" Serena yelled, but thankfully Yu interrupted her.

"Kurosaki!?" Yu yelled.

"Why is he here?" Yuya, Yuzu and Ruri said at the same time, only the last two said it a bit more loudly. Yuya looked at the ones who talked.

"You guys know him?" Yuya asked. The girls looked down, not wanting to say it.

Yu sighed. "He was the one that put me in the hospital." He said, shocking everyone.

""WHAT!?"" Everyone except the ones who knew, yelled.

Yu covered his ears. "Jesus, not so loud..." He muttered.

"Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka yelled. "This the the man that injured my friend. If i, the man Gongenzaka, goes up against him in this tournament, i will defeat him!" Gongenzaka eyes were replaced with fire and a fire aura was behind him and Yu could sworn he saw a red demon behind him.

"Anyway, how do you know him Yuya?" Yu asked.

"He... attacked members of LDS's top team in front of me." Yuya said hesitantly. "At first i thought that it was my imagination... but now i see thats not the case."

"Then why is he part of LDS?" Yuzu asked confused.

Yu, Serena and Ruri looked at each other. They knew the reason why. Probably Akaba Reiji gave him a deal and he couldnt refuse.

"I have no idea. But it looks like its our turn next." Yuya said as they sarted lining up.

"Before that, Yuya..." Yu called, getting his attention. He signaled for him to come closer. When he was in front of him, he signaled him to go down. He went down a bit and...

 ***POW***

Yu punched Yuya in the head so hard that he hit the ground, forming cracks and a large bump on his head.

"Whyyyyyy..." Yuya whined.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!" Yu said with an angry expression.

Unbeknownst to him, Serena and Ruri were glaring at Yuzu, who was chuckling nervously.

 **(Basically going to tell the part before they know the matches in a paragraph so this doesnt get too big...)**

The You Show group entered the stadium and it was PACKED! Yu could sworn he didnt see a single seat empty. While looking around, he found Akaba Reiji and Bitchika sitting in a reserved area. There was also a child holding a doll near Akaba Reiji, but you couldnt see its face. It was probably a relative.

Yu and Reiji locked eyes and were having a glaring match. Reiji let out a small smile towards him.

Yu didnt even listen to what Circus Hitler was saying until he said that Yuya was going to give a speech. At first, he was a mess, not knowing what to say, as that got everyone to anime fall (Yu could sworn that Akaba Reiji face palmed...). After Yuya got his act together, he gave a wonderful speech that made everyone, even Akaba Reiji, clapping. After that, they were given a card to put in their Duel Disks to find out their opponents.

They placed the cards and after a few seconds, the image of their opponents appeared.

"Sawatari!?" Yuya said in suprise. "My match is tomorrow."

"Masumi!?" Yuzu said in suprise as well. "Mine is this afternoon"

"Mine is tomorrow as well." Gongenzaka said. "And my opponent is..." He showed his Duel Disk.

"Ankokuji!?" Yuya said in suprise.

"This must be fate..." Gongenzaka said with a determined expression. "I will make Ankokuji pay for insulting my friend!"

"Mine right after this!" Futoshi said.

"Mine is right after yours!" Ayu added.

"Mine is tomorrow!" Tatsuya said.

Yu looked at Ayu Duel Disk. "Mine is right after yours." He looked at his opponent image. "My opponent is... Chris Talmine? Boy, whoever named him didnt have a very good imagination." Yu deadpanned. **(HEY! :( )**

"Mine is tomorrow and its the last one of the day." Ruri said.

"Mine is before yours Ruri and someone else." Serena said.

"What about you Sora?" Yuya asked

"Mine is after Serena and im fighting against someone from LDS tomorrow." Sora showed his Duel Disk. Everyone gasped.

"Kurosaki Shun? You are fighting against him?" Yu said

"So it would seem." Sora answered. "Sorry Yu, but it looks like you wont have your revenge since i dont plan on losing."

 _My bullshit sense is tingling._ Yu thought. Sora might be good, but Yu could tell that Kurosaki was stronger and more vicious. If Sora desnt take him seriously, he is going to either lose the duel or his life. Probably both.

"Hiiragi Yuzu." Masumi voice was suddendly heard. "It appears you are my first opponent"

"Masumi, tell me! Why is Kurosaki Shun part of LDS?"

Masumi looked confused. "What are you talking about? He's been a part of us from the start"

"From the start? But you accused him of attacking your Professor and you were hostile towards him." Yu said.

"I accused him?" Masumi had a suprised expression on her face. "You must be mistaken about something. And why are you in a wheelchair?" Before Yu could respond, she continued "In any case, we will meet next in our Duel, Hiiragi Yuzu. Ill be looking forward to see how much you improved." She walked off

"That was... weird." Yu said.

"Yeah. Its like she forgot everything to do with Kurosaki Shun." Yuzu said.

Yu, Serena and Ruri widened their eyes as they all shared the same thought. _Was she brainwashed?_

 _"_ Anyway, lets accompany Futoshi to his match and cheer him on! _"_ Yuya said as everyone nodded.

The You Show group arrived at the arena where the Junior-class matches were held. Shortly afterwards, Futoshi began his Duel against Shimizu Takeshi of Smile Duel School. Although it was a close match, Futoshi eventually won thanks to his ace Monster, Sketch Beast – Tyranno, much to everyone's joy.

After everyone congratulated Futoshi, it was Ayu's turn to Duel next, with her opponent being a member of LDS, Reira. Yu recognized the boy as the one who was standing next to Akaba Reiji in the opening ceremony. And if he was related to Akaba Reiji, he was definitely someone to watch out for. His assumption was proven correct when, despite his timidity and unimpressive start, Reira eventually turned the Duel around by performing a Fusion Summon through using C/C One-Eyed Past Eye and a copy of Ayu's Monster, a unique strategy. Thanks to his Fusion Monster, Reira easily defeated Ayu's ace Monster and won the Duel. Although Ayu was depressed about her loss, Yuya and Gongenzaka were successful in cheering her up.

 _Looks like its my turn next._ Yu thought as he was doing a few strecthes. _Being in a chair for so long can really do a number on you._

"What do you think happened to that Masumi girl?" Ruri asked.

"I dont exactly know. But considering that she was so focused on revenge, Akaba Reiji might have taken precautions for her to not follow Kurosaki since he is dangerous." Yu explained as he was streching his arms.

"Yeah we all know how that turned out..." Serena muttered with a sad look.

"Yu, do you really have to do this?" Ruri said with a sad look. "I think its not too late to quit."

Yu sighed. "Look i appreciate the concern, but im fine. Besides, i if quit now, i would give You Show a bad name and it already has a bad name for itself because of Sakaki Yusho disappearance."

Ruri and Serena seem to be not convinced. Yu then came up with an idea. "A dinner."

"Huh?" The girls said.

"If get hurt or faint, ill buy you two dinner wherever you want. Deal?" He held his two hands out. The girls looked at each other and nodded, understanding what he meant. " _Even if i get hurt, ill come back up and be with you._ " That was what he was trying to say They shook his hands.

"Deal." They said. Then they walked off and Yu dropped his smile.

 _I had to do it so they wouldnt get worried. But i know better than anyone that my body isnt ready for Dueling. I just hope that my opponents arent going to be rough on me._ He thought as he walked towards the arena.

"Everyone welcome to the first Duel of the Miami Championship!" Nico Smiley announced. "Lets introduce our first competitors of the first day! In one corner, we have a duelist from You Show who was able to get in due to a recommendation from the CEO of LDS, Akaba Reiji himself! Give it up for YU!" Nico introduced as the big screen behind him showed a picture of Yu with his name written with a blue background. Then next to his picture was VS and the picture of his opponent

Yu sweatdropped at the audience reaction. They were confused why didnt he have a last name. It seems that they forgot to make up a last name for him since he never said it. He looked at the crowd and found the You Show group cheering him on. He smiled.

"And for the next competitor. He comes from the Crystal Dueling School. Chris Talmine!" Nico Smiley announced.

Yu opponent came out. He had light blue hair, green eyes. He had a white Jacket with a orange shirt underneath, red pants and yellow shoes. He waved at the crowd as he walked towards the field.

"Hey there." Chris waved at me with a smile. "So i hear you got in through recommendation?" I nodded. "Then this will make this an interesting duel. Especially if you the same tecnique that Sakaki Yuya does." He said as he activated his white Duel Disk, a yellow blade appearing.

"Im also interested in what Type of Dueling you will show me!" Yu said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"It seems our contestants are ready for battle. Without further ado, lets start this. ACTION FIELD ON! FIELD SPELL- CRYSTAL CAVERN!"

The floor below them shined as a cavern filled the arena. There were minerals of every type and color and you could hear a small river running a bit further.

 ** _'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…!'_**

 **DUEL!**

 **Chris: 4000 LP**

 **Yu: 4000 LP**

"Since i have the field advantage, how about I go first?" Chris asked. "My turn! I activate the Field Spell, Crystolic Potential!" The minerals in the cavern glowed even brighter as some light poured down onto the field.

"Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Crystron Quan!" He said as a small warrior clad in blue mineral armor appeared. **_(LV 1 500 ATK 500 DEF Water/Machine/Tuner/Effect)_** " With Crystolic Potential effect, all of my "Crystron monsters" gain 300 ATK and DEF!" **_(Crystron Quan 500 + 300 = 800 ATK; 500 + 300 = 800 DEF)_** "I set one card and end my turn."

Yu nodded. "My turn!" He said as he looked at his hand. Yu sighed in relief at when he looked at the field. _Not much room for parkour which is good and the Action Cards must be in those minerals or at least most of them. Looks like my body wont colapse on this match._ "Draw! If i control no Monsters, i can Special Summon this card. Come, Kaiser Blood Vorse!" Yu said as a demon with a punk outfit and blue skin appeared wielding a machete. **_(LV 5 1900 ATK 1200 DEF Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect)_**

"Eh? He didnt summon a Blue Eyes card?" Futoshi said.

"He probably doesnt want Summon his Blue Eyes just yet. He is seeing what his opponent will do." Tatsuya responded.

 _Why did he summon a weak monster, especially a Tuner? Unless that set Card stops my attack. Either way, i have to attack._ Yu thought. "Battle! Kaiser Blood Vorse attacks Crystron Quan!" He declared as his monster was about swing down his machete

"I activate Crystron Quan effect! I can Special Summon one Non-Tuner from my hand! I summon Crystron Rosenix!" Chris declared as a phoenix made of rose minerals appeared **_(LV 4 1800 + 300 = 2100 ATK 1000 + 300 = 1300 DEF Water/Machine/Effect)_** "Then after this effect activates, i can immediately Synchro Summon a monster!"

"What!? Synchro Summon during my turn!?" Yu said shocked.

"I tune the Level 1 Crystron Quan with the Level 4!" Yu said as Quan turned into 1 green ring and surrounded Rosenix, who turned into 4 white dots

 ** _"SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Appear, Level 5, Crystron Ametrix!" (LV 4 2500 + 300 = 2800 ATK 1500 + 300 = 1800 DEF Water/Machine/Effect)_**

"Crystron Ametrix effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, all face-up monsters you control change to Defense Position!" Chris said as Ametrix wings glowed and Blood Vorse dropped to one knee.

"Dammit! I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Yu said as he started to look for Action Cards at a slow pace.

"Yu tried to attack his opponent, but Chris managed to turn the tides in one turn. Yu has no choice but to look for Action Cards!" Nico Smiledy commented.

"During the End Phase, Crystolic Potential other effect activates! I can draw a card for each Synchro Summon i did this turn. Since i did one, i draw one." Chris explained as he drew. "Now its my turn! I draw! I activate Rosenix effect from the graveyard. By banishing this card, i can special summon one Crystron Token to the field." He explained as a purple orb appeared. **_(LV 1 0 + 300 = 300 ATK 0 + 300 = 300 DEF Water/Machine/Effect)_**

"Next, i summon Crystron Smiger." A white tiget with dark orange spiles in his back and tail appeared. ** _(LV 3 1000 + 300 = 1300 ATK 1800 + 300 = 2100 DEF Water/Machine/Effect)_** "I activate his effect. By destroying one face-up card i control, i can Special Summon 1 "Crystron" Tuner from my Deck. I destroy my Token and Special Summon another Crystron Quan!" He explained as another Crystron Quan appeared. "Ill then tune my Level 3 Crystron Smiger with my Level 1 Crsytron Quan!" He finished as a singular ring appeared and Smiger went trhough it, turning into 3 white orbs.

 ** _"SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Appear, Level 4, Crystron Quandax! (LV 4 1800 + 300 = 2100 ATK 2000 + 300 = 2300 DEF Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect)"_**

"Battle. Crystron Quandax attacks Blood Vorse!" Chris said as Quandax punched Vorse, destroying it.

"Blood Vorse effect activates! When this cards is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, i can target to one monster you control and equip to it and that monster loses 500 Attack Points!" Yu declared as Blood Vorse appeared in a ghost form and grabbed Ametrix. ( ** _Ametrix 2800 ATK - 500 = 2300 ATK_** )

"No matter, my monster still has a lot of power in it! Crystron Armetix attacks you directly!" Ametrix, in Blood vorse grasp, was able to open its wings and they glowed as an orb formed in front of it, firing it towards Yu.

 _Shit!_ Yu thought as he saw an Action card in front of him. The problem was that it was on the other side of a ravine.

"Oh, it looks like Yu has spotted an Action card? Will he make the jump?" Nico said.

 _Pfft. No problem. I can make the jump._ He thought as he started running towards the ravine. He was almost at the edge and he prepared to jump.

 ** _But what if you fall?_**

 _What?_ Yu skidded to a stop at the voice he just heard. _Who was that?_ He thought before he realized what he was doing. He turned around just in time. "Trap activate! Defense Draw!" A barrier surrounded Yu as the orb exploded on impact. "I receive no damage from this battle and i can draw a card!" He said as he drew.

Chris smirked. "I end my turn. Due to Crystolic Potential, i draw one card."

"My turn! I draw! I activate Melody of Awakening Dragons! I discard one card from my hand and add two Dragons with 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. I discard White Stone of Ancients to add Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then i activate White Stone of the Ancients effect. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, i can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Then by revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I can Special Summon Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Yu said as the alternative, pun intended, version of Blue Eyes appeared.

 **** ** _(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Alternative_** ** _White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500,_** ** _Light/_** ** _Dragon_** ** _/Effect_** ** _)_**

"I, using the Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White set the Pendulum Scale! With this, i can Special Summon monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!"

 **"Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! P** **ENDULUM SHOKAN** **! Appear, my monsters!"**

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yu said as the original and Pendulum version of his dragons appeared.

 **** ** _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500,_** ** _Light/_** ** _Dragon)_**

 **** ** _(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Pendulum_** ** _Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500,_** ** _Light/_** ** _Dragon_** ** _/Effect_** ** _)_**

"Whats this!? Yu not only is capable of Pendulum Summoning, but he also is using the legendary Blue-Eyes! Not only that, he has three different versions of it!" Nico Smiley commented as the crowd cheered.

"I activate Alternative effect! By giving up his attack this turn, i can target one of your monsters and destroy it! I target Armetix!" Yu declared as Alternative fired at the monsters.

"I activate my trap, Crystron Protection! By discarding one Tuner Crystron and one or more non-Tuner Crystron, any Synchro Monsters on my field with level equal or lower to the combined levels of the one i discarded cant be destroyed by cards effect or by battle once per turn!" Chris said as he discarded two cards. Then, rubys came out of the ground, forming a wall of protection.

"Tch." Yu clicked his tongue. "Then ill just destroy them. Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Crystron Ametrix!" He said as he looked at his set card. _With Blue-Eyes effect and my trap card, i can kill him in one shot._ "I activate my trap-"

"Before that, i activate Quandax effect! Once during my opponent Main or Battle Phase, i can Synchro Summon using him and monsters i control!" He said.

"That monster is a Tuner!?" Yu shouted in disbelief.

"I tune Crystron Ametrix with my Crystron Quandax!" Chris said as Quandax turned into 4 rings and Ametix passed through them, turning into 5 orbs of light.

 ** _"Immortal bird! Shine bright with those crystral wings and burn down your foes! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Appear, Level 9! Crystron Phoenix!"_** ** _(LV 9 2800 + 300 = 3100 ATK 2000 + 300 = 2300 DEF Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect)"_**

 _Even if he Synchro Summoned, i can still beat him with my Dragon._ Yu thought. Before, he could say anything, Chris continued.

"Crystron Phoenix effect! When this card is Synchro Summoned, i can banish all Spell and Traps you control and in your graveyards!" He said shocking Yu as Crystron Phoenix spawned some chains out of its back going towards the set card and the monsters in the Pendulum Zone.

"But i can still attack! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Crystron Phoenix! And his effect activates! He gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon on the Field and Graveyard! There are 3 so, he gains 900 ATK!" ******_(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Pendulum_** ** _Dragon ATK:_** **** ** _3000_** ** _\+ 900 = 3900)_** "Go! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" He says as his dragon fired his beam.

"Action Magic Miracle! My monster isnt destroyed and i received half the damage!" Chris said as he jumped over a rock and a barrier protected his monster

 **Chris: 4000 - 400 = 3600 LP**

"Dammit. I set a card and end my turn." Yu stated.

"Once again, due to Crystolic Potential effect, i draw a card. My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two. I activate Crystolic Rise and target Phoenix! Now he gains 100 ATK for evey level he has until end of this turn. He is a level 9, so he gains 900 ATK points." ( ** _Crystron Phoenix_** ** _3100 + 900 = 4000 ATK)_** "Battle! Crystron Phoenix attacks Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Chris said as Phoenix let out the chains again in direction of Blue-Eyes.

Yu started running to find an Action card and he spotted one on top of a crystal at the very top of the cave. _Just need to climb it. Lets just hope its the right one_ He thought as he started climbing.

 ** _But what if it isnt?_**

 _What?._ Yu thought and before he realized, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He noticed that the chains were hitting the dragon, destroying it.Yu was sent towards a wall due to the shockwave. **(Yu: 4000-** **10** **00=3** **0** **00** **LP)**

"I set two card face down and end my turn as Phoenix attack points return to normal." Chris said as he used all but one of the cards in his hand.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Yu thought. _What the hell is that voice and why am i letting it distract me so much?_ Images of an explosion appeared on his mind. He gasped as shook his head. _Now is not the time to worry about such stuff._ "My turn! I draw!" Yu said. "I activate Graceful Charity to Draw 3 cards, then discard 2." He said as he drew and chose the cards to discard, which were White Stone of the Ancients and Blue-Eyes Wyvern. "Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Crystron Phoenic! And with his effect, he gains 1500 ATK!" ******_(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Pendulum_** ** _Dragon ATK:_** **** ** _3000_** ** _\+ 1500 = 4500)_** "Spiral Stream of Destruction!" Blue Eyes fired at the monster, destroying it, sending Chris backwards towards a wall.

 **Chris: 3600 - 1400 = 2500 LP**

"Crystron Phoenix effect activates! When this card is destroyed, i can target 1 other monster ins my graveyard and Special Summon it! Return! Crystron Quandax!" Chris announced as the Synchro Tuner reappeared.

"Annoying piece of...!" Yu grumbled. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Crystron Quandax! Burst Stream of Destruction!" He declared as the dragon fired at the defensive monster.

"I activate the Trap card, Crystron Impact! I target one of my banished Crystron monsters, in this case my Phoenix, i can Special Summon it to the field!" The phoenix made of pink crystrals reappeared. Chris smirked. "Then, all of my opponents monsters DEF drop to 0!"

"Whats the point of that?!" Yu asked.

"I activate the Action Card, Blinding Crystal! With this, all monsters you control change into Defense mode!"

"What!?" Yu said as a powerful light appeared from the card, making the Dragons shield themselves as a blue aura surrounded them.

"Dammit..." Yu muttered. "I set one card face down and end my turn. At this moment, the effects of my White Stone of Legends and Blue-eyes Wyvern in my graveyard activate. I Special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and by removing Wyvern, i can special summo Alternative White Dragon from my graveyard! Both in DEF mode!" Yu said as his field was filled with Dragons

"Then its about time i finish this! My turn! I draw! I will activate the effect of Crystron Trhystvern in my graveyard. By banishing it, i can add a "Crystron" monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Quan, which i will summon." Chris said.

Yu looked at the field. _He has two tuners on his field... Two tuners..._ "It cant be!" Yu said.

"It looks like you realized it already. This is Synchro Summoning new potential! I, using my Crystron Quandax, my Crystron Quan and my Crystron Rosenix, perform a double tuning!" Chris said as the two tuners turned into green rings, but brighter than before, as they surrounded the other monsters.

 ** _"Dragon with wings of crystals! Rise above the ground with your magnificent form! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Appear, Level 9! Crystron Quariongandrax!"_** ** _(LV 9 3000 + 300 = 3300 ATK 3000 + 300 = 3300 DEF Water/Machine/Synchro/Effect)"_**

"Unbelievable! The opponent, Chris Talmine, has performed a Synchro Summon using TWO tuners! This is history in the making, folks! A new way of Synchro Summon has appeared!" Nico Smiley roared in excitement as the crowed felt the same way.

"And thats not all. Crystron Quariongandrax effect activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned, i can target monsters you control equal to the number of monster i used to Synchro Summon it and banish them. Since i used three, i wil banish your Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Chris explained as his monsters wings started shining as the light went towards the dragons. **(if you want an actual image of this, just think of Kaito Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon effect)**

"I had enough of this. I activate the Trap card, Sacrifice for the King with Eyes of Blue! When this card targets a Blue-Eyes or a Eyes of Blue monster i control, i can tribute one of my monsters to negate that effect. I tribute my Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. " Yu said as one fo the Blue-Eyes went towards the light and opened its wings, shielding the light from the others. Unfortunately, the same couldnt be said for the dragon as it slowly disappeared. "Sorry Blue-Eyes..." Yu said feeling regret.

 **You are really stubborn, you know that?**

"Huh?" Yu said as the world around him went black. He couldnt see the stadium or anyone, just darkness. "Where am i?" He turned around confused at what he saw. He stopped as he noticed a dark, purple flame in front of him.

 **"Hello there."** The flame said. Yu was about to speak up when the voice interrupted him. "Why do you care?"

"huh?" Yu said for the second time.

 **"Why do you even fight when you know you are going to fail?"**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"Im talking about your failures and losses."**

Yu gritted his teeth. "If you are going to be like that dragon and talk about my lose to Kurosaki, then you can beat it. I have a duel to win." Yu said.

The flame chuckled darky. It sent shivers down Yu spine. **"A duel to win? From my point of view, you are about to lose. But i wasnt just talking about your loss to Kurosaki Shun. Im talking about your failures in general...Well, where do i begin? How about your hometown?"** The flame said as Yu gasped. **"Ah, so you do remember it. I thought you forgot about it. As we are speaking, that whole place might be in ruins like Heartland or even worse from waht you saw. Its really fascinating what a bunc of monsters can do in a couple of hours..."**

" . ." Yu said. This flame knew how to grind his gears.

 **"Very well, let me ask you this: who was responsible for its destruction?"** The flame asked.

"Academia, obviously." Yu said, confused.

 **"Yes, in a way they were the ones who destroyed it. But let me ask you another question: you know the WHO, but do you know the WHY?"** The flame said.

Yu pondered for a bit or for a very long time, he didnt know. _Why they attacked? Was it to card people? No, i saw a lot of bodies, so their main goal wasnt carding people. Why was Academia attacking my home? They only attacked after i saved Sere...!_ Yu widened his eyes and he didnt noticed the flame got a bit bigger.

 **"It seems you finally realized it. Serena. One of your closest friends, even though you havent even known her for half a year. She wanted to prove to her precious Professor she was a soldier. So, like a child throwing a tantrum, she left Academia and accidently appeared near you. If she hadnt come by accident, you might still have a home. And yet you still call her your friend and forgive her like she took a cookie from your jar? I dont know if thats stupidity or honesty or both"**

"It wasnt Serena fault. Its true she wanted to prove the Professor she was a soldier. But she changed after she saw the cruelty of Academia. She didnt want Academia to destroy my hometown."

 **"Yes, but Academia came anyway. But you are right, it wasnt her fault..."** The flame paused. **"Its yours."**

"Uh?" Yu said for the third time.

" **Think about it. If you left Serena take Barret, your home would have stayed the same and you could have gone with your life and not be dragged into a war and almost died.** "

"I couldnt leave a person in danger when i could have done something. " Yu responded. "The same goes for Serena and Ruri."

 **"Ah. Ruri. The amnesia girl. How are those memories coming along? Oh right. I forgot. You havent done a thing to help her. In fact, you may have hurt her even more"** The flame taunted.

"What?" Yu said angrily.

 **"Think about it. You saved her from an unknown person who stole her memories, but you didnt try and get them back."**

"I didnt have time. I was-" Yu was interrputed by the flame, who got bigger again.

 **"You say you are going to get her memories back, yet you havent done squat to help her."**

"Its not like i know how to-" He was interrupted again, the flame getting bigger.

 **"You make the memories that she doesnt want to see, like Fusion Summoning, appear almost causing her to have panic attack."**

"I didnt know that would-" Again he was interrupted.

 **"You fight the people who, for all you know, could be her family."**

"Kurosaki was attacking innocent people. I couldnt-" Yep.

 **"And to top it all off, you teach her the Summoning method that destroyed her home? "**

"I just... i just.." Yu couldnt find the words to speak.

 **"Just what? Trying to make her more powerful? You might have done a great job, but what would her loved ones think when they saw her? Would they see their friend or an enemy?"**

Yu stopped speaking as it all sink in.

"Battle! Crystron Quariongandrax attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Chris voice snapped Yu out of his thoughts as he looked at the monster firing from its mouth a multi colored beam at Blue-Eyes, destroying it.

"I activate the Trap card, Crystron Union! I target a Crystron Synchro monster in my Graveyard and equip it to a Synchro Monster i control, as long as the monster on the field level isnt lower than the targeted one in the graveyard. I equip Crystron Phoenix." Cyrstron Phoenix appeared from the ground and went into Quariongandrax, making it gain a red color to its wings. "Then he gains ATK points equal to the equipped monster and can attack equal to the number of times used for the Synchro Summoning. Since i used 3, i can attack three times!" Chris declared.

 ** _(Crystron Quariongandrax 3300 + 2800 = 6100 ATK)_**

"Yu has only 2 monsters left on the field, if this 3 attacks hit, Chris wins the duel!"

"Quariongandrax attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Chris' monster attacked the other dragon destroying it.

 **"You even let your own monsters be destroyed?"** The flame spoke once again, but now time was normal.

 _I..._ Yu thought, not being able to process what was going on.

"Crystron Quariongandrax attacks Blue-Eyes Alternatice White Dragon!" The same thing happened again.

 **"Do you even care about them?"** The flame said once again.

 _I_... _!_ Yu thought.

"This is the finale! Crystron Quariongandrax attacks you directly!" Chris monster fired its beam.

"YU!"

Yu snapped and looked at the source of voice and noticed Serena and Ruri yelling at him with worry on their face. Yu looked around and noticed the beam coming its way.

"Trap activate! Blue-Eyes Protection! During a turn a Blue-Eyes is destroyed i receive no battle damage during this turn!" The beam hit a semi transparent barrier. "Then, i add any Blue-Eyes that was destroyed this turn to my hand." Yu explained as his dragon returned to him.

"Looks like you survived. But you are not going to get away without a few damage. Crystron Union other effect! By destroing the equipped monster to my Quariongandrax, i can inflict damage to you equal to its attack. So you receive 2800 points of damage!" Quariongandrax body shined as Phoenix ghostly form detached from it and went towards Yu, causing an explosion, slamming him into a wall.

 **Yu: 3000 - 2800 = 200 LP**

"I set one card face down and end my turn. Crystolic Potential lets me draw a card." Chris said.

Yu was getting up, but he failed as his was gasping for air.

 **"Why are you trying to get up? Your wounds might reopen, not to mention you have no chance of winning."** The flame said as it was now bigger than you.

Yu stopped and looked down.

 **"If you somehow manage to win this, your wounds might reopen. Can you imagine the look on your friends face as you bleed to death? Are you really that selfish and desperate for victory that you dont care what others think? Your monster suffered and your friends will suffer because of you."** The flame was starting to engulf Yu, while the latter just remained still.

 _Is it right? Am i really selfish? I mean, Academia destroyed my hometown because of Serena, who i was protecting. If i didnt save her, i wouldnt be in a dimensional war. And Ruri. I havent done a thing but hurt her. And my monsters. They suffered as much as me and i didnt even try and apologize to them. They must hate me. Im a terrible person. I should just disappear._ Yu didnt notice the small tear running down his cheek.

The dark flame was almost consuming Yu. The lone tear dropped from his chin to his cards. Out of nowhere, the cards shined brightly, making the flame leave Yu body.

 **"NO!"** It said in denial as it disappeared.

Yu looked down at his cards. _You guys..._ He heard several roars in response. _You dont... hate me?_ More roars in response as the card glowed even brightly. _You forgive me and want to keep fighting with me?_ More roars. _Thanks guys._ Yu smiled. Then the cards glowed so bright that his vision was blinded. For a second, he saw an faint image of a dragon with three pairs of glowing blue eyes. Then the light faded and Yu looked around as he noticed he was back in the duel. He got up, ignoring the pain he had and had a face of determination. "My turn! I draw!" Yu looked at the card he drew and smiled as he heard a roar from his Extra deck. _Ill summon you right now!_ He thought. "I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon by revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!" His dragon appeared. "I activate its effect to destroy Quariongandrax!"

"I activate the effect of Crystron Impact in my Graveyard. When you target my Crystron monster with an effect, i canbanish this card and negate that effect!" A barrier appeared around Quariongandrax, protecting it. "Looks like this match over."

Yu smirked. "Yeah... for you that is!" Yu declared as he grabbed the card he drew. "I activate Polymerization!"

Up in the stands, the You Show group was shocked.

"What!?" Everyone said

"Yu can..." Yuya said.

"Fusion Summon!?" Yuzu finished,

"I fuse the two Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon on the field, which is treated as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yu said as the multi colored vortex appeared.

 ** _"Dragons that stand above all of its kind! Become one and attain a new power! YUGOU SHOKAN! Appear, Level 12! My strongers servant! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"_** **(LV 12 4500 ATK 3800 DEF Light/Dragon/Fusion)**

The three headed dragon appeared as it roared, making the ground shake.

"Unbelievable! Yu has Fusion Summoned using his Blue-Eyes creating a powerful dragon with 4500 ATK points!" Nico announced.

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Crystron Quariongandrax!" Ultimate dragon fired from its three mouths towards the monsters.

"That was a nice comeback, but not good enough! I activate my face-down, Limiter Removal! This doubles my Machine monsters ATK points until the end of this turn!"

 **Quariongandrax 3300 X 2 = 6600 ATK**

"This is the end!" Chris said as the monster fired back as their beams went up against one another. Yu started running looking for an Action Card. He spotted one far ahead,but it was on the other side of a cliff.

 **"You are never going to make it. Just give up!"** The flame said, getting desperate.

"Give up on trying to make me give up!" Yu said as he started gaining momentum.

" **What if you fall and kill yourself? Dont you care about Ruri and Serena!?** " The voice was getting even more desperate, he could tell.

"I do care about them. Its true that i was responsible for the destruction of my hometown, but i dont regret what i did. I saved Serena and Ruri as well and im going get Ruri memories back!" Yu said as he made a leap of faith. He was halfway through and the Blue-Eyes Ultimate was losing the battle. When the attack was about to hit Blue-Eyes...

"Action Magic: Ultimate Light! This card makes one of my monsters gain 1000 ATK points for each monster of with the Light Attribute in the field and graveyard! There are 6, which means he gains 6000 ATK points!" Yu declared as he made to the other side.

The cavern started firing rays of light towards Blue-Eyes who began to glow.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500 + 1000 X 6 = 10500 ATK

"10500 ATK!?" Chris said suprised.

"Finish this! ULTIMATE BURST!" Yu said as his dragon started gaining advantage with the beam increasing size, overwhelming the Quariongandrax attack. The attack hit and destroyed the monster, causing a monster to occur.

 **(Chris: 2500 - 3900 = 0 LP)**

 **WINNER: Yu**

The action field disappeared. "Well, folks! The winner is Yu with his impressive comeback! Chris Talmine also dueled very well! Lets give them a round of applause!" The crowd was cheering to the duelists who were in the middle of the field shaking hands.

"I got to say, no one has ever beaten me like." Chris said.

"Yeah, you had me on the ropes." Yu said.

"Well, good luck on the tournament." Chris said. Yu nodded and they both walked away. No one noticed Yu was holding his stomach the entire time..


	14. Im Sorry

**Hey there. Its been a while, hasn't it? A few… 6 months? Yeah, thats about right. So… where have i been and whats my excuse this time… Well, for starters, my vacation only started in August because i had a big project to do for my final year in high school and i spent July packing my things so that our family could move. Now we know the why i was gone for the last 5 months, but not August. To begin, why dont i tell you a little story about my bond with Arc-V. For the people who are here for the chapter, im sorry but there isnt one, but hey! Maybe my story might be worth something to read instead…**

 **For starters, i was never a sociable kid. I never like going out, i ate by myself at school and my definition of summer is staying at home rather than go to beach. I had the birthday parties and i always enjoyed company of my families and the few friends i had. I dont want to say i have anxiety, but more i have a fear i developed since the 4th grade, but i will get to that later on.**

 **So back to my backstory. From the ending of 4th grade to the ending of 6th grade was the two worst years of my life After 4th grade, most of my class had to change schools, me included. We were heartbroken because we were together since kindergarten, so for about 5 years if memory serves right. We even had a little goodbye party so that we wouldn't forget about each other. I was beginning to get happier. I went to a summer camp and when i came back all happy and excited, i learned my grandfather passed away. So basically while everyone mourned for the loss of a loved one, i was doing cannonballs in a pool. And it made me feel like a jerk and it made me realize that in a span of a few months, i lost my friends and a member of the family. The next two years were the worst years of my life. When i got to my new school, I couldnt make any friends since i didnt have anything common with them and being 2 years younger and way shorter than the people in my class wasnt helpful. Since i was the youngest and the newest, i was what you may call 'fresh meat'. In the span of a year, i went to the hospital three times while the guys who did them went unpunished. I ended up almost going a dark path, but thankfully, i was out of that school before i made a really bad decision. My wounds may have healed physically, but mentally were going to leave scars for life. I had classmates, but none that i would call close friends. I was always alone, until i met Arc-V.**

 **Arc-V was my first anime. To be more specific, it was the first thing i watched that i could consider an anime, since when i was younger, i didnt know what anime was. After 5ds, i stopped watching Yugioh in general and just didnt watch anime online, just what was on TV. In 2015, however, i discovered Arc-V and decided to give it a go. I immediately fell in love with it. Then a year later, in episode 97, in the same week, there was a regional. I decided to give it a go. I had a deck of 60 cards with almost no synergy, but i had fun and before i knew it, 6 monsths went by and i was playing at Nationals. I had people i could call friends. Because i watched an anime and made a step forward, i was able to make friends who had something in common with me and i knew they werent going to leave me.**

 **So remember when i said i developed a fear at the end of the 4th grade? Well, that fear was 'completion.' And 'making na effort' My logic with the first fear was 'if i complete something i truly enjoy, i will lose people precious to me.'. I automatically assumed because i passed 4th grade, my friends and grandfather left me even though both of them were obviously going to leave me. And my reason with my second fear was 'if i try and befriend someone or make na effort in something and fail, im just going to get more hurt, so there is no point in trying.'.**

 **The end result was 'If i try and make friends or enjoy something, ill be in pain when its over'.**

 **Now, you are probably wondering "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS!?"**

 **So, as i stated before, Arc V was the reason i was able to make friends, and as such, had a deep conection with me. So, when it was over, i was extremely sad. When VRAINS aired, i decided to give it a shot. The beginning was a bit bad, considering they made a recap episode every 5 episodes but by the end of Season 1, i beganto enjoy it. However, i still had love for Arc V. When Arc V ended, i started to read Fanfictions of the anime. A year later, i decide to write my own ideas as a way of therapy to get over Arc V. With time, i was able to forget about Arc-V and also the feel i had for writing. The other Fanfics i wrote were just because i wanted to try something new to see how i could handle it.**

 **So, if you skipped all of that and dont want to hear my story, im basically going to put a short versions of this.**

 **Why havent i uploaded a new chapter:**

 **1.** **Until mid July, i had a final project for my high school.**

 **2.** **After that, i had to move to another house.**

 **3.** **Spent the month of August doing absolutely nothing.**

 **4.** **Lost interest in Arc V.**

 **I dont know when im going to upload a new chapter of this story or any Yugioh Arc V story again or ever, but i hope you understand why. Also, i started writing this in the middle of the night because im about to finish Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and i went to bed before the final boss, but i couldnt sleep so i decided to write this message to see if i could feel any better.**

 **In fact, i might actually upload a new Xenoblade Chronicles 2 story in order to get over it since i love this game and im so sad to finish it… I better stop before i start writing another 1k story**.


	15. Chapter 10!

***sounds of sipping a drink through a straw* Well hello there. Havent seen you guys in a while. Well, at least not those who have gone and read Sins of the Dead. Anyway, i would like to say a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I was just chilling and decided to write this chapter as a Christmas present for the fans. Also because I actually found out this story is in the first page of the Favourites and Follows, being the 25th and 16th respectively. Yay! A bit of a warning though, dont expect the next chapter anytime soon as i used my final day of vacation to finish this. Also, if the characters act a bit differently, i apologize.**

* * *

"That was a nice duel, Yu." Serena said.

After Yu duel, everyone congratulated him and talked how amazing it was. The next duel of the day was Yuzu's revenge match against Masumi. Although Masumi was successful in cornering Yuzu with her Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters at first, Yuzu counterattacked by using Masumi's own Crystal Rose against her in order to bring out her ace Monster, Bloom Diva, winning the Duel. Since it was the last duel of the day and after trying to not be suffocated by the children and/or Gongenzaka, they bid farewell to each other and went to their homes. As always, Yu was on his wheelchair, but this time it was Ruri pushing him.

"Yep, though that Chris dude was a really tough opponent. I was suprised when he Double Tuned." Yu said. _I thought Jack was the only capable of doing it._

"I was more suprised when you Fusion Summoned. I didnt know you were capable of doing it. Where did you learn it?" Ruri asked.

"Back home, its like in here, every Summoning method is available, so it was easy to learn. Also why are you surprised? I taught you how to do it." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, i forgot." Ruri said. "But still that was an amazing dragon. Must have been hard to get it."

Yu flinched. He couldnt tell he got out of thin air, even if it was true. So he nodded and decided to go with it.

"Well, im not suprised, you did use it against Barret and Obelisk Force, even if you werent using your own deck." Serena said.

"Yeah, i was lucky enough to know how those decks worked since they were so simple and easy to use." Yu shrugged.

"Hey!" Serena said. Both Ruri and Yu laughed.

Serena glared before she smirked and whispered something into Ruri ear, which Yu could not hear. Ruri gasped and blushed at Serena.

Yu sweatdropped at the scene. _What the hell did she say? And why do i get the feeling i am not going to like it?_

* * *

Yu was on the balcony of the hotel room looking at the stars. "That black flame... who or what was it? It knew what to say to push my buttons, like it just... knew me. I almost lost to the temptation and for a brief second, i swear i felt some sort of... power coming through it. Even worse, it felt.." He said as his eyes shined for a brief moment. "good." He shook his head as he sighed. He took the deck out of his pocket. "At least you guys got me out of there, didnt you?" He said. No response. He scratched his head. "Yeah, not like i was expecting a response..." He walked back to his room. He looked at the two girls sleeping on the bed and groaned. The girls thought it would be funny to get topless while Yu was asleep and press their bodies together with Yu in the middle. _And getting out of their grip was not easy. What am i? A teddy bear?_ He frowned in thought. He took a look at Ruri and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her. He started petting her hair. W _hile i hate to admit it, it was right. I havent done anything to help Ruri. After the tournament is over, im going to get her memories back._ He thought. _But i got bigger fish to fry..._ He looked at the bed. _Like how the hell im gonna get back on the bed without waking them up..._

* * *

The second day of the Miami Championship has arrived. Yu didnt have a person to duel today, so he just relaxed and enjoyed his friends duels.

The first Duel had been Gongenzaka versus Ankokuji Gen and, as expected, Ankokuji had employed dirty psychological tactics in his attempt to win. That scumbag had his lackeys lure Yuya away from the stadium in an attempt to make Gongenzaka lose his composure by thinking Yuya was in trouble. However, Gongenzaka refused to be swayed and expressed his belief in Yuya, which was rewarded when he showed up. Empowered by his friend's arrival, Gongenzaka had performed a spectacular Synchro Summon by using the Monster Ankokuji had stolen from him to bring out his ace, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susano-O, winning the Duel.

As for Yuya, he had confronted Sawatari, who had re-christened himself as Neo New Sawatari, causing Yu to groan at how ridiculous that sounded and hoping he didnt legally change it. Despite the fact that Yuya was cornered due to Sawatari's unexpected Pendulum Summon and Yosen Lost Tornado combo, which Yu hated to admit that the combo name and the combo itself was cool, he was able to pull off a miraculous comeback by using Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and an Action Card to emerge victorious.

Since both of them had made such a grand spectacle, the entire crowd was riveted and congratulated them both afterwards. Sawatari also took his defeat in stride, vowing to defeat Yuya next time instead of throwing a temper tantrum like always. He seemed to have grown a bit since their duel along with having discovered a passion for Entertainment Duels. Yuya and Yu might have influenced him a bit, even though the former never dueled him and the latter didnt do Entertainment Duels.

Serena and Ruri duels were quick enough. They both had experience dueling seriously and their opponents were jokes. One of them was playing a stall deck and Yu thanked the gods after one hour of that Duel. His opponent was thankfully Ruri and not Serena, cause Serena has more impatience than anything Yu has ever seen.

 **(Note: In one of the chapters, it was said that Ruri was going to duel AFTER Shun vs Sora. However, i want to move the story a bit further and im not in the patience to write these two duels. Hey, Fifth Factor started with only the OC Duels until halfway the Synchro Arc, so dont judge me!)**

It was the final duel, however, that got everyone on edge. Sora vs Shun. Yu, Serena and Ruri were one of the few that knew their backstories. This wasnt a duel. It was a battle. Yu was concerned and said that Ruri should probably not watch this one, but she was adamant on staying, saying that 'she will be fine.'. It did not made Yu relax and it got a bit worse as the duel for the Action Field was a beautiful city filled with lights and a futuristic design.

Or as he knew from Zexal… Heartland.

Before the Duel began, Sora and Kurosaki were about to do the chant. However, Mr. Edgelord over there didnt even budge. So Sora decided to do the chant with the audience. Yu wanted to sing along, but knowing what this duel implied made it hard to do so.

The duel started like any normal duel. Both Summoning Monsters and getting cards to their hands. Sora summoned his Death Toy Scissor Bear and Yu heard some kids cry in the audience. Sora thought he had the upper hand when he attacked, but Kurosaki countered his strategy perfectly. The next turn, he brought out his Rise Falcon. Yu winced as he remembered his duel with him. Yu didnt want Sora to win, but if Sora was planning on winning, he needed to finish the duel and fast.

Before Sora next turn started, for a split second, his smiled grew wider. But not like the cute kind. Like a predator who found the perfect prey. It meant one thing.

Sora was beginning to get serious.

The next few turns were what can be considered a true battle. Sora kept dropping the cute act little by little, summoning more of his Death Toy mosnters and destroying the city as a result. Meanwhile, Kurosaki kept countering and protecting his monsters. When Sora was finally able to defeat Rise Falcon, Kurosaki countered by summoning Blaze Falcon. Shun taunted Sora. Sora, at this point, dropped the 'little kid' disguise by not licking, but completely crunching his candy and having a face that belonged to a psycopath. It was proved even further when Sora summoned Death Toy Mad Chimera, something that didnt have a shred of cute in it. It was just a literal monster.

Sora almost won the duel, even using Kurosaki own monster to win the duel. Yu closed his eyes. Its not that he thought that Sora won the duel. It was because this was exactly like his duel with Kurosaki. He looked like he was in the lead and he was an attack way from the win. At that point, Kurosaki eyes changed from cold and distant to a look of determination as it looked like he found its target. He brought back Blaze Flacon to his side and flames engulfed him.

Yu widened his eyes at the monster that put him in the hospital. He started to breathe heavily as he remembers the pain he felt at the explosions, his body being sent around like a ragdoll and being dragged across the ground and the looks of Serena and Ruri as he passed out. Speaking of her, she wasnt doing much better than him. Sweating, taking heavy breaths and looking at the city as it burned. Yu and Serena had to take her away from there as she was just moments away from having a panic attack. Later they learned that Kurosaki won the duel. A building fell on top of Sora, but the Field disappeared before it could do any serious damage.

* * *

"What a day…" Serena muttered as they were outsider, in a café near the Stadium.

"Tell me about it." Yu said. "I knew what was going to happen as soon as we saw that Sora was going to duel Kurosaki, but they were ruthless and managed to destroy the city in minutes. And that was one duel. I cant even begin imagine a full war in there…" Yu looked at Ruri, who was staring at her cup of coffee. "Are you feeling better, Ruri?"

She nodded. "A bit better, yes." She said.

"Did you remember anything?" Serena asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

She shook her head. "No. All i get are blurry images of a city burning." She said. "Im starting to wonder if im ever going to get my memories back…" She said.

Yu reached for her hand and grasped it. Ruri looked at him. "Dont worry. I made a promise. Im going to get your memories back." Yu said.

Ruri widened her eyes a bit before they went soft and she smiled. "Thank you, Yu." She said. Yu smiled back, still grasping her hand.

"Ahem." Serena cleared her throat. Yu and Ruri looked at her. "Dont you mean _we_ are going to get her memories back?" She asked.

"Oh right. Sorry." Yu said, sweatdropping.

Before the conversation could continue, Yu Duel Disk started vibrating. Curious, he took it out and held it next to his ear like it was a phone.

 _I have a tabled-sized phone in my ear. I dont know if 'stupid' is a word enough to describe what im feeling._ "Hello?" Yu said.

"Yu!" The voice on the other side was Yuya. "We have a huge problem!"

Yu frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sora has left his room!" Yuya said.

"What!?" Yu yelled while he got up from his seat.

"We dont know where he went, but he cant be walking with those injuries!" Yuya said. "Me, Yuzu and Gongenzaka have split up to look for him. Can you go look for him as well?"

Yu nodded. "Got it. I'll go look for him. I'll call you when i find him." He said.

"Thanks." Yuya said before he ended the call. Yu put the Duel Disk back in his pocket. He looked at Serena and Ruri. "Sora escaped from the hospital."

The girls widened their eyes. "This is bad. He is probably planning to escape to Academia." Ruri said.

"Yeah. If he escapes, everyone is in danger, especially you two." Yu said.

"I dont think he is going to Academia just yet." Serena said. Yu and Ruri looked at her, confused. "He lost to Kurosaki, someone from the Xyz and someone he feels inferior to him. His pride was destroyed in that duel. If i was him, i would want a rematch." Serena explained.

Yu and Ruri pondered this. It made sense and if this was true, they might still have a chance to get him.

"If thats the case, we have no time to waste. We have to find him." Yu said.

"Right. We should probably split up and find him." Ruri said.

Yu was a bit hesitant. Splitting up could help them find him faster, but that also leave them weaker. _If someone else from Academia was here, they could try to capture them._

Serena noticed Yu expression and scoffed. "Dont worry, we can handle ourselves. Thats what the training was for, right?" She said.

"Dont worry, Yu. We will be fine." Ruri said, trying to calm Yu.

Yu sighed. "I understand. But keep a call opened in case you find him or anyone suspicious, we can hear it. Got it?" Yu said. The girls nodded and they split up.

* * *

"This is the only place left to check…" Yu muttered as he got into a park. The trio decided to check certain parts of town. Ruri being in the docks and Serena near the school área while Yu checked the residential area. So far, no news on Sora. Yu sat went into a small stage. "Damn it… finding Sora is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack…" He said as he looked into the audience and the fountain. For a split second, he saw a shadow move fast and land behind him. "You can come out of the shadows. I saw you coming here a mile away."

Yu expected Sora to be the one to appear, but it was in fact Yuto, or as he called him, "Eggplant?" He asked.

Yu eyebrow twitched as he removed his face mask. "My name is Yuto! And i swear to god, if you call me Eggplant again, i will-" He said before Yu interruped

"Calm down i was joking. What do you want?" Yu said.

"I wanted to talk." Yuto said.

Yu scoffed. "Yeah, let me talk to the guy whose friend almost killed me." Yu said.

Yuto sighed. "Im sorry about Shun. After Ruri disappeared, he started to change. We learned that the Professor son was here in Standard, so we thought we could trade his safety for Ruri's. I wanted to go the stealth route, but Shun wanted him to come to us. So he started attacking LDS, claiming they were the enemy. I manage to keep him at bay a few times, but its hard to keep track of him."

"Yeah, and we all know how that ended…" Yu muttered. "So what is your connection to Ruri, anyway?"

"She is Shun sister and my best friend, also my ex-girlfriend." Yuto said.

"Oh i see…." Yu said, before realizing what Yuto said. "HUH!?"

Yuto chuckled. "Funny. Thats the same reaction i had when i found out."

"Yeah, sorry for finding hard to believe one of the nicest girls i met has a brother like him." Yu said. "Also, she is your ex? But also your best friend?"

"Yeah. We used to date, but after a few months, we both decided to end the relationship. We figured we would better off as friends." Yuto said.

"Ooof. Sorry to hear about that man." Yu said.

Yuto shook his head. "Dont be. It was mutual. We moved past that and we are still friends to this day." He said, before looking at Yu. "But now i have a couple of questions for you. What happened to Ruri? Who are you? Where did you come from? More specifically, which dimension?"

Yu looked at Yuto and took a deep breath. "Well, to start with the first question. Im not exactly sure what happened. Me and Serena were on the XYZ Dimension…" He saw Yuto open his mouth. "Ill get to that. We were there when i saw a flash of bright light. I ran towards the source and found Ruri, unconsious on the ground with someone wearing a hood and an Academia Duel Disk on the person's arms. I immediately kicked him to the Wall and stood near Ruri. Then, a flash of bright light came out of nowhere and before i knew it, me, Serena and Ruri were here. The next day i found out her memories were missing." Yu explained.

Yuto widened his eyes. "That means…" Yuto said.

Yu nodded. "Yes, Academia most likely stole her memories." Yu said.

Yuto narrowed his eyes and started clenching his fists. But he calmed down and sighed. "Continue." He said.

"As for the second question, my name is Yu. My last name doesnt really matter since i dont know my real one." He said

Yuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean your 'real one'?" He asked.

"I never met my real parents. The ones that took me in said that they just found a basket near their entrance with the name 'Yu' written in a piece of paper. The most likely story was that i was abandoned." Yu explained.

"Im… sorry to hear that." Yuto said.

"Dont be. I have moved long past that. While i dont consider the ones who took me in as my real parents, they are the closest thing to a family i had. I even had someone to call an older sister. Life was good." Yu said, looking into a distance, remembering those days. Yuto showed a warm smile. But that smile soon faded when he saw the look on Yu face change. His whole body started to shake, fist started clenching and he gritted his teeth.

"Now for the third question. Im-"

"FOUND YOU, BASTARD!" Their conversation was interrupted by someone in the audience. They looked at the source and it was Sora.

"Dammit, i got distracted." Yuto said. Yu looked at him. "I was spying on him from the outside. He woke up and looked at me. I fled before he could properly see me. He must have followed me."

"For a soldier, you are really bad at sneaking." Yu simply said.

Yuto simply ignored him. "What do you want?" Yuto asked.

"Take me to him!" Sora said, not even noticing that Yu was next to Yuto.

"Who?" Yuto asked, though he knew the answer.

"You know damn well who! Kurosaki Shun!" Sora said. "I want a rematch!"

"You lost that duel fair and square. Shun is not going to duel you again just because you asked him." Yuto said.

"There is no way i would lose to na Xyz duelist like him!" Sora said.

"Geez Sora, have some pride in defeat." Yu said. Sora looked at him.

"Yu!? What are you doing here?" Sora said.

"Really? I have been standing here the whole time." Yu deadpanned. "Anyway, forget about your grudge. If anyone has the right to be mad at Kurosaki, its me."

"If he wont duel me, then i will just have to beat you!" Sora said.

"I also have no reason to duel you. I dont want to hurt anyone." Yuto said with a stoic face, but Yu could tell he meant it.

"Reason? Ha! If you need a reason, then how about your little friend, Ruri?" Sora said and his crazy look was beginning to appear. Yu and Yuto narrowed their eyes. "You think im stupid? I could tell from first glance she wasnt from this dimension, and it took me like just a few more seconds to know which Dimension she was from. I wonder what kind of expression she would make if i turned her into a card~?" Sora said.

Yu narrowed his eyes at Sora. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Dont you even feel any guilt in attacking innocent people!?" Yu asked. Sora just kept his crazy smirk on his face not saying anything. Yu growled. "Of course you dont. You attacked my homeland without a second thought just so you could get Serena back."

"Ah, so you really are from there." Sora said. "You were a mystery, Yu. I had no idea which Dimension you were from. At first i thought you were from Standard, and later Synchro Dimension. After watching you Duel Reiji, i began to lean on Xyz. But after watching you duel Kurosaki, i knew you werent from any of them. So that left the 5th Dimension." Sora said.

Yuto for the first time was suprised. "5th Dimension? Whats he talking about?" Yuto asked Yu.

"Enough talk! Lets duel!" Sora said. Yuto locked eyes with his opponent. He and Yu had a lot to talk about.

Yu had gone to the back of the theatre to not get caught up in the duel. What Sora just said brought back some painful memories, but also a lot of questions. What was going on back home? Is everyone dead? Is Academia still there? Heck, does it even exist anymore? Unlike Heartland, which Yu assumes is like Yugioh Zexal, they had ways of defending themselves. Even if they werent soldiers, they had Duel Disks and Decks, meaning while they had the weapons and ammunition, they didnt use them. Unlike home where they only had ammunition. _If luck is on their side, they probably found a way to duplicate Academia tecnhology… at least i hope so._ He turned around in order to find out how the duel was progressing. Sora has his Scissor Bear on the field. Yuto field was filled with two monsters of Level 4. _Here it comes._ Yu thought. Yu overlaid them both and started his chant.

 ** _"_** ** _From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now! XYZ SHOKAN! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_**

Suddendly, Yu felt a pang in his chest as the black dragon appeared. _What is this feeling?_ He thought. A barely noticeable dark aura was beginning to form around his body, though you couldnt see it because of the lighting. When he looked back up, he saw Dark Rebellion destroy Scissor Bear, though Yu found odd that Dark Rebellion still had one Overlay Unit. _Is it a once per turn?_ He thought. Sora was flown back. Yu then noticed a new figure enter the scene. It was Yuya.

Yu facepalmed. _Why HIM of all people?_ Yu thought. This was not how he wanted this night to go down. He got up and started walking towards Yuto.

"Stand down. I dont want to fight you. However, if i must, i will defeat you. A building, no matter how large, can be brought down by a single anthill. If i must, i will make you the first crack to defeat Fusion!" He said.

"Stop this!" Yuya said while he glared at Yuto. "I wont let you hurt my friends anymore! If you want to duel, then ill-!" Yuya was about to place the Duel Disk on his arm when a voice spoke.

"Your friend? If that is suppose to be a joke, its not a very good one, Yuya." Yu said, coming into view.

"Yu! What are you doing here?" Yuya asked. "Actually, why are you over there? Have you been watching the duel? Why arent you stopping Sora or at least, help him?"

Yu chuckled. "Help him? Why would i wanna do that? And dont say because he is my friend, cause not for a day i consider him a friend." Yu said, but he was also thinking. _What am i saying? I think of Sora as a friend._

Yuya widened his eyes. "What!? What do you mean?" He said.

 _But…_ Yu thought. "Simple. Why would i be friends with someone that destroyed my home?" Yu asked.

"Destroyed your home?" Yuya asked confused before he shook his head. "Sora would never do something like that!"

Yu chuckled again."Why? Because he is an innocent little kid who likes to eat candy? Thats just an act he put so that nobody would not get suspicious of him. A bit of advice. Dont wear the fucking jacket that basically screams 'Im from Academia'."

"Academia? What are you even talking about, Yu?" Yuya asked.

Sora grit his teeth. "If you are going to just stand there and be useless, the get lost!" Sora said pushing Yuya "That guy is my prey!"

"Your prey? What are you talking about? During your Duel with Kurosaki, you said the same thing. Yuzu told me that apparently your friends kidnapped Ruri or brainwashed her." He said.

"Yuzu said that?" Yu and Sora said.

Yuya nodded. "She also said your name was Yuto." He said looking at said man. "Is this true?"

Yuto nodded. "Yes."

"Why are you guys doing this!? What happened to make you and Sora hate each other so much!?" Yuya asked.

Yu and Yuto looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him. Before they could answer, Sora snickered. "They cant say it. Otherwise, they would show their weak side." Sora explained as he started crunching on a lollipop. "Yuto over here is a remnant of those losers." He crushes the rest of the lollipop with his foot. They are runaways from their dimensions. Yuto is from the XYZ Dimension and Yu is from the 5th Dimension, or as we like to call it, the Training Dimension." Sora explained.

"Shut up! We havent lost and me and Shun didnt run away! We just came here to fight against the Fusion Dimension!" Yuto snapped.

"My allies fought with honor in the Xyz Dimension. If i lose here, i would me smearing honor, considering i received this special mission!" Sora said with a scowl. Before he could continue, Yu spoke

"Sora, what do you mean when you say 'Training' Dimension?" Yu asked with narrowed eyes.

Sora scowl turned into a smirk. "Oh thats right. You dont know. Well, i dont know the full details, but the Professor said that the 5th Dimension was unnecessary for his goals. So he decide to use that Dimension as a Training Ground. Since apparently, the residents dont have Duel Disks, they are perfect for testing Academia power and for students to become soldiers. The official title is 'Training', but many people there just call it a playground since you can basically do anything over there." Sora said.

Yu froze as he registered what he heard. Time seem to stop as he drowned out the voices. He didnt notice Sora disappearing nor did he hear Yuto explain Yuya about the Dimensions.

"I dont get anything about this dimension nonsense, but i know this. Dueling is not a tool for conflicts!" Yuya said.

"SHUT UP!" Yu screamed, surprising everyone on the scene. "You are starting to piss me off, Yuya!"

"Yu?" Yuya said, surprised at the outburst.

"I was a fool. I actually started to think of Sora as a friend, when all the Sora i knew was all but an act." Yu said, clenching his fist.

"That isnt true! Sora smile was genuine. He was truly happy around us!" Yuya argued.

"So what? Even if thats true, you saw what he was like against Kurosaki! Now imagine that face on thousands of people just hunting people just for fun!"

 **DUEL**

 **Yu: 4000 LP**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

"My turn! When neither of us control monsters, i can Normal Summon Entermate Drumming Kong by lowering its level by 1!" Yuya said as he summoned a gorila with drums on its shoulders.

 ** _(Entermate Drumming Kong, LV: 5 – 1 = 4 PS: 2, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900, Beast/Pendulum/ Effect)_**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I activate Dragon Shrine! I can send a Dragon-type Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then with Dragon Shrine other effect, if i sent a Normal Monster from the Deck to the Graveyard, i can send another Dragon-type. I send Blue-Eyes Wyvern! Next i activate Ancient Rules! I can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yu said as the dragon came out in a pillar of light

 ** _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500,_** ** _Light/_** ** _Dragon)_**

"Battle! Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Drumming Kong! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Yu said as Blue-Eyes fired his beam.

"Drumming Kong effect activates! Once during the Battle Phase i can increase a monsters attack by 600!"

 ** _(Entermate Drumming Kong ATK 1600 + 600 = 2200)_**

 **(Yuya: 4000 – 800 = 3200 LP)**

"I set two face-downs and end my turn. I activate Blue-Eyes Wyvern effect from the Graveyard. Since i didnt Normal Summon this turn, i can banish it to Special Summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard." Yu said as Blue-Eyes Wyvern appeared, before being engulfed in light and another Blue-Eyes appeared. "Give up Yuya. With the way you duel, there is no way you can beat me."

"I wont know unless i try! My turn! I draw! I set the Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya exclaimed. He slammed the cards onto the Duel Disk, the word PENDULUM appearing between the cards. Two pillars of light appeared, the two magicians in it as a giant pendulum appeared between them, dangling. "Now i can Summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time."

 ** _Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters!_**

 ** _(Entermate Partnaga, PS: 3, ATK: 500, DEF: 2100, Reptile/Pendulum/ Effect)_**

 ** _(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV 7, PS:4, ATK:2500, DEF: 2000, Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)_**

"I activate Partnaga effect! One of my monsters gain 300 Atk for each Entermate i control. I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" He exclaimed as Partnaga used his body to grab Odd-Eyes and extending his hand towards Drumming Kong. He glowed, making all other monsters glow as Odd-Eyes felt the power surging. **_(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 + 300 X 2 = 3100 ATK)_**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yuya exclaimed as his monster fired at Blue-Eyes. Zarc tried to look for an Action Card, but Yuya got his attention. "When Odd Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" He exclaimed as the flames got even fiercer.

 ** _(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3100 + 600 = 3700 ATK)_**

 **(Yu: 4000- 700 X 2= 2600 LP)**

"I end my turn." Yuya said

"My turn! I activate Cards of Sanctity. We draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. I now activate The Melody of Awakening Dragons. By discarding one card, i can add two Dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF. I add Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon. Next with the effect of the White Stone of Legend, im adding another Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand. And by revealing said Blue-Eyes i can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

 ** _(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Alternative_** ** _White Dragon LV 8, ATK:3000, DEF: 2500,_** ** _Light/_** ** _Dragon_** ** _/Effect_** ** _)_**

"Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon effect activates! I target Odd-Eyes and destroy it!" Alternative fired and destroyed Odd-Eyes. "Next, i set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White!"

"With this, i can summons monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!" Zarc explained.

 **"** **Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my monsters!"**

"Appear, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yu said.

 **(Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000 DEF: 2500 SC: 9 Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)**

"As well as another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Battle! My two Blue-Eyes attack your Entermate Partnaga and Entermate Drumming Kong! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Both monsters fired. "Now I attack with Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And I activate his effect! Spiral Stream of Destruction!" **_(Blue-Eyes_** ** _Pendulum_** ** _Dragon ATK:_** **_3000_** ** _\+ 300 X 5 = 4500)_**

"Trap activate! Entermate Pinch Helper! When I receive a direct attack, I can negate it and Special Summon one Entermate from my Deck in Def Position! I choose Trump Witch!" Yuya said as a barrier protected him from the attack as a small witch appeared.

 ** _(Entermate Trump Witch, LV: 1, PS: 4, ATK: 100, DEF: 100, Spellcaster/Pendulum/ Effect)_**

"Tch." Yu clicked his tongue. "I set one card facedown end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I activate the Spell Card, Pendulum Hat Trick! I choose a Pendulum monster on my field and one in my Pendulum Zone and switch them! I switch Trump Witch with Stargazer Magician!" Yuya explained as the two switched places. "Then I activate Pendulum Shift. I target Trump Witch and make her scale 1! "Now i can Summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time. PENDULUM SHOKAN! Return from the Extra Deck! Entermate Drumming Kong! Entermate Partnaga! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, Entermate Whipviper and Entermate Sword Fish!" Yuya Pendulum Summoned the same monsters. "I activate Trump Witch effect! I can fuse two monsters on my field! I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician!"

 ** _"_** ** _Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_**

 ** _(LV 8 ATK:3000, DEF: 2000, Dragon/Fusion/Effect)_**

Yu stared at the new dragon. "So this is your new dragon…" Yu said.

"I activate Whipviper effect to switch the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters! I choose one of your Blue-Eyes! I then activate Sword Fish to decrease the other Blue-Eyes!" The former wagged its tail, making Blue-Eyes lose balance and the latter created multiple copies of it self and attacked the other Blue-Eyes. "Battle! Since Rune-Eyes was summoned with a Level 5 Spellcaster, he can attack three times on monsters! So i attack all of your Blue-Eyes in Attack Position! And i activate Drumming Kong effect as well! Shining Burst!" A triangle formed in Rune-Eyes… rune and he shot a lightning-like attack towards Yu monsters. A massive explosion happened. **_(Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 600 = 3600 ATK)_**

"Im sorry, Yu, but Dueling isnt meant to hurt others. Its meant to..." Yuya said.

"Havent you learned Yuya?" A voice spoke out of the smoke. When it cleared, it revealed Yu still standing, with two of his dragons on the field. "You shouldnt jump to conclusions until the Duel is over."

"How did you…" Yuya said.

"Survive? Simple." Yu gestured to his two face-downs cards revealed. "Draining Shield. I negated your attack on my weakest Blue-Eyes and gain LP equal to Rune Eyes Attack. And with Defense Draw, i negated the damage against the other Blue-Eyes and drew one card."

 **(Yu: 2600 + 3600 – 600 = 5600 LP)**

"I activate Twin Twisters. I discard one card from my hand and destroy two Spells and Traps, in this case, your Pendulum Scale!" Yuya said before two tornados destroyed Yu Pendulum Monsters. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two! I then activate Silent Doom to bring back my Blue-Eyes in DEF mode!" Yu said.

Yuya widened his eyes as he looked at the field. Yu noticed this. "You seem to understand what im about to do. I activate Polymerization to fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, which is treated as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon while on the field!"

 ** _"_** ** _Dragons that stand above all of its kind! Become one and attain a new power! YUGOU SHOKAN! Appear, Level 12! My strongers servant! BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"_**

 **(LV 12 4500 ATK 3800 DEF Light/Dragon/Fusion)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Special Tag. This turn, all Special Summoned monsters are treated as being Special Summoned this turn!" Yu explained as all the monsters glowed briefly.

"What would be the point of that?" Yuya asked confused.

"This is why! I activate Dragon Fighting Spirits! I target one Dragon-type that was Special Summoned this turn and now it gains 1 aditional attack for each monster that you Special Summoned this turn. So now i can attack all of your monsters! Battle! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks every monster on your field! ULTIMATE BURST!"

"I activate Drumming Kong effect on Rune-Eyes!" Yuya said, lessening the damage.

 ** _(Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 600 = 3600 ATK)_**

 **(Yu: 3200- 900 = 2300 LP)**

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate attacks directly! This is the end!" Yu said.

"Entermate Pinch Helper effect! I negate the attack and Special Summon one Performapal from my deck! I special Summon Silver Claw!" Yuya explained as another Barrier protected him.

 ** _(Entermate Silver Claw, LV 4, PS: 3, ATK: 1800, DEF: 700, Beast/Pendulum/ Effect)_**

"I end my turn." Yu said.

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya glanced at the card he drew and nodded. "Using the already set Pendulum scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Stargazer Magician! Entermate Drumming Kong! Entermate Partnaga!" Yuya said.

"I activate Trump Witch effect once again and fuse my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Entermate Silver Claw!" Yuya said as he two monsters fused.

 ** _"_** ** _Prideful silver wolf. Become one with the dual-colored eyed dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_**

 ** _(LV 8 ATK:3000, DEF: 2000, Dragon/Fusion/Effect)_**

"I activate Stargazer Magician effect! When a Pendulum monster leaves the field, i can bring it back! Return, Odd-Eyes!" Stargazer staff rotated a bit and in a flash of light, Odd-Eyes returned. "I then activate Entermate Fighting Spirit. By targeting one monster i control, that monster gains half of the original ATK of all other monsters i control, with the drawback that only that monster can attack and cannot attack directly. I target Beast-Eyes!" Blue Auras formed around all the Pendulum Monsters.

 ** _(Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + (1200 + 1600 + 500 + 2500) / 2 = 5400 ATK)_**

"Battle! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I activate Drumming Kong effect to add 600 ATK to Beast-Eyes! HELL DIVE BURST!" Beast Eyes fired a flame that looked like its head at Yu monster, destroying it. Yu was sent skidding back a bit as he used his arms to cover his face.

 ** _(Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 3000 + 600 = 6000 ATK)_**

"Beast-Eyes effect! When it destroys a monster by battle, i can inflict damage equal to the Beast-Type monster that was used to summon it. Silver Claw is 1800!" A flame shaped like Silver Claw appeared in front of Yuya and was fired. It hit Yu in the stomach who was then flying back, hitting the wall. He slid down the wall as he clutched his stomach.

"I end my turn. At this moment, Beast-Eyes ATK returns to normal." Yuya said.

Yu struggled to get up as he looked at the hand that was clutching his stomach. _Dammit. I forgot to take care of the wound and now its gotten worse._ He thought. He coughed up blood that was splattered to the floor.

"Yu!" Yuya said noticing Yu state. "We cant continue to duel like this!" Yuya was about to take his Deck out of his Duel Disk.

"Yuya, if you take that Deck out, i will lose all respect for you!" Yu shouted, making Yuya stop.

"But…" Yuya said.

"A Duel isnt over until the last card is drawn. Its one thing when both dont want to Duel, but im not giving up and you wont either!" Yu stated.

"But this isnt Dueling! Dueling is meant to make people smile, not hurt each other!" Yuya said.

"I dont care!" Yu snapped. "Someone like you cant understand what im going through!"

"Why not!?" Yuya asked.

"BECAUSE IT WASNT YOU WHO MADE OTHERS SUFFER!" Yu snapped. Yuya flinched back. "I cant handle it anymore. Everytime i try and do something good, bad things happen. I saved Serena and my whole home got destroyed and is now Academia playground. I saved Ruri, her memories are gone and i dont know how to help her. Serena blames herself for my home destruction and i make Ruri remember only the bad memories and i make it even worse by teaching the method that destroyed her home. I try and stop Kurosaki, i get sent into a coma and make both the girls i saved suffer even more because of me." He was on his knees as he sniffed. Yuya squinted his eyes and he could see drops falling to the ground. Yuya gasped.

Yu was _crying._ "I cant say anything because i dont want to worry them even more. Sora talk about my Dimension just made me remember everything all over again and that was tipping point." Yu wiped his face with his right arm. "But there is only one way i can fix all of this: by destroying Academia." Yu looked upa t Yuya and Yuya flinched. He had never seen Yu with so much anger. He hadnt noticed, but a small dark aura was forming around Yu as he kept talking, but the lighting was hiding it. "By destroying Academia, i can fix my errors. By destroying the Professor, i can find peace. "I can get rid of this guilt by destroying…" Yu and Yuya clutched their chest. They felt a burning sensation. Yuya almost closed his eyes due to the pain, but he managed. Yu had his eyes closed and was also breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and Yuya was surprised. They were shining so bright you could only see a bright dark blue light coming from them.

" **DESTROYING EVERYTHING**!" Yu said.

"Yu?" Yuya said, confused at his friends words.

" **Ill destroy everything in this world! But first…** " Yu pointed his finger at Yuya. " **Im going to destroy you. My turn! I draw! I activate the Trap Card, Reckless Greed. I draw 2 cards from my deck in exchange for skipping my next two Draw Phases.** " Yu drew two cards, a dark aura around them. **"** **I activate the magic card, Amazing Pendulum! Since i have no cards in my Pendulum Zone, i can add two from my Extra Deck! I set the Pendulum Scale with** **Scale 1 Alpha Dragon of White and Scale 10 Omega Dragon of White!** **With this, i can summon monsters from Level 2 to 9 at the same time!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Power that courses through me, open a hole through the Dimensions and call those with power! PENDULUM SHOKAN! Appear, my servant monsters!"_**

 **"** **Appear, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** Yu explained **. "Its time. The final piece shall awaken from its slumber. I activate from my hand the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!"**

"A Ritual Spell!?" Yuya said surprised.

 **"** **I can use this Ritual Summon any 'Chaos' monster from my hand. And in order to do this, I need to tribute monsters whose total Level equal the Level of the Ritual monster. I tribute Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

A purple portal appeared in the sky. Blue-eyes flew upwards and flew into it. Yu raised his arm, a card in his hand as dark fog started going into it.

 ** _"_** ** _King of the Dragons! Awaken from your slumber deep within the confines of Chaos and descend! RITUAL SHOKAN! Appear, Level 8! CHAOS KING RITUAL DRAGON!"_**

He slammed the card into the Duel Disk as the portal shot out a light, destroying the the arena where Yu was standing, only leaving the base as the light shined behind him. A silhouette could be seen as long with blue shining eyes.

" **DESTROY EVERYTHING! AND THEN WE CAN BECOME-** " Yu stopped talking as the light and the silhouete disappeared. He simply fell forward face first into the ground.

 **DUEL TERMINATED: NO RESULT.**

After Yuya managed to get his bearings straight and the chest pain disappearing as the field disappeared, he ran. "YU!" He shouted as he ran towards his fallen friend. He turned him over and he gasped. He was bleeding from his stomach and it didn't look it was stopping. Yuya used his jacket to press onto the wound. "Stay with me Yu!" He kept it pressed, also tying it around his waist. When he made sure he was no longer bleeding, He noticed his Duel Disk was broken. In case it exploded, he all of Yu cards out of the Duel Disk and put them in Yu pocket and put the Disk away from him. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. He saw Yuto in the distance, his Dark Rebellion on the field, along with someone else with a dragon on top of them as well. The person was a white riding suit and he was riding a… motorcycle? He decided to question it later. He gasped when he saw Yuto eyes were like Yu were. Quickly texting where he was, he ran to the Duel to put a stop anyone else from getting hurt.

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry if there were any errors or if there was a misplay I missed. Please let me know in a review if there was something I missed.**

 **Now, like I said before, don't get your hopes up. I don't know when im going to update this story. I have come to a point where I don't have a schedule or make any promises and just write what I want. Speaking of which, I already did these questions in Sins of the Dead, but since I bet half of this community doesn't go to M rated stories, im going to post a few questions of possible stories I might write in the future and would like to know which ones you liked.**

 **Isekai with Evil Heroes with Ruri and Rin with Elemental and Destiny Heroes, also they were mind controled by him. It was kind of a dark story where he was a hero and a villain at the same time. M Rated story**

 **Dark Synchro Dimension OC. The pairing was the two counterparts of that dimension and Rin. Though the counterpart is evil. M rated story**

 **Isekai Cyberse. Pairing- The bracelet girls and their minds get switched with the Ignis. M Rated Story**

 **Earthbound**

 **Isekai with Barian Powers and creating the Chaos Version of the Other Summoning Methods. The pairings were with the Bracelet girls.**

 **Isekai. Using Supreme kings**

 **Dark Magician user. No Isekai. Pairing: Female Legacy Characters that werent used (like Rio, Akiza and Droite).**

 **Using Crystal Beast. No Isekai. Pairing: Oc x Masumi**

 **OC and his best friend in crime get isekai as both Kurosaki and Crow. Pairing was Shun x Ruri (WARNING: THEY ARE NOT BROTHERS BY BLOOD, SO ITS NOT INCEST) and Crow x Rin. M Rated Story**

 **Being Isekai as Yuya. Change decks with Magician Pendulums. Pairing: YuyaxYuzuxRurixRinxSerenaxMasumixGracexGloriaxAlexisxFem!ZarcxRay. M Rated Story**

 **And the final one, which is probably the one I want to see the most answered:**

 **Being Isekai as one of the Characters in Arc V. Depending on the character, rating and the type of OC may change (for example, if its Sora, he might be evil but if its Gongenzaka, he will be good.) Also be a bit reasonable. Don't say stuff like Reiji or Akaba Leo.**

 **Give your opinions on this. I have a poll opened for this. Ill close the pool when I see enough people have voted.**


End file.
